Vongola Style School Trip
by katen1993
Summary: With just a month until Sawada Tsunayoshi is officially named Vongola Decimo, Reborn announces that his class is to go to Italy on the guise of a 'Vongola School Trip'. Will his identity as the Vongola Decimo be revealed to his peers and is there something more to this trip rather than it being a school trip?
1. Request Letters

**Author's note: It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction so please bear with me if there are any inconsistencies in the story. Constructive criticism, story suggestion and the likes are most welcome.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

In the town of Namimory, a boy of 16 years of age can be seen reading through a stack of papers in his room. There isn't anything unusual in the scene apart from the fact that the stacks of paper have Italian words written on it. If one who understands Italian is to read it, he will read that the papers contain a request to be allied to a certain Vongola familigia. If one does not know of the Vongola, he would just shrug and move on. But for those who know what Vongola is exactly, he would be shocked, not at the fact that Vongola is a mafia familigia, but because a 16-year old boy, who is known to be good at nothing and hence nicknamed "Dame-Tsuna", is leading a large family such as the Vongola.

So how come that someone who is good at nothing became the heir of such a renowned family and much less, be able to read Italian as if it was the most natural thing for him when he fails miserably in academics? It all happened when a hitman in the body of a baby entered the Sawada's doorstep in the prospect of becoming young Sawada's tutor. That in itself is not a lie because the hitman who goes by Reborn was ordered by the Ninth boss to tutor young Sawada Tsunayoshi, not only in academics but also to become the tenth generation boss. At first, he was wary. Being a mafia don is not in his agenda. But as time went on, he got used to Reborn's sadistic way of tor-teaching. Eventually, he got into fights to resolve an issue regarding escaped convicts, fight a battle to inherit his current status, get into yet another fight to save the world. When they got back from the future after saving the world, there's yet another fight with the first generation Mist Guardian of Vongola that resulted to the reunion of Vongola and Shimon, and the recent memorable fight being the Representative battle of the Rainbow and successfully lifting the curse placed on the Arcobaleno. Despite all the battles he went through, it still has its perks. If it wasn't for the hitman, he wouldn't have the friends he currently has.

After all the battles he and his friends have been through, Reborn drilled to him and his guardians the history and foundations of Vongola as well as drilling into his head the Italian culture and language. That hadn't been the most pleasant experience he ever had, especially since his life was on the line while learning all those things. On breaks, the core members of the tenth generation Vongola family would fly to Italy via Vongola's prestigious private jets to know more of the Vongola and get used to the fact that they are the next ones to run it.

Now it has been two years since the fight with Daemon Spade. Two years since he almost became an Arcobaleno. Almost, since if the device that old Talbot made failed, he would be one of the new Arcobaleno and Reborn, that sadistic, egoistical, trigger-happy-

"Oi, what are you doing, Dame-Tsuna? Who told you to stop reading those papers?"

Just the devil he's thinking of. But really, despite his tutor's sadistic way of tor-teaching, he can't bear the thought of Reborn dying. Heck, when Reborn went missing after he got hit by the ten-year bazooka that started the whole future fiasco, Tsuna was all panicky. "What if something happened to Reborn? What if he cannot return anymore? What if he's dead?" Those were the thoughts that echoed his head that time. Then he, with his guardians - those stupid, stupid, stupid guardians that might be the cause of his early death because of their crazy and outright insane antics, those guardians that bring havoc in their wake, those guardians that he can't bear to lose no matter what, his precious friends - got sent into the future to save man-kind from the crazy marshmallow king named Byakuran.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, if you're not going to answer my question..." then the click of a gun.

"HIIEEE! Reborn! Put your gun away! I'm just resting my eyes, that's all. No need to be so trigger happy," Tsuna said, raising his arms in defense.

"You know you don't have the luxury of resting. You have to finish reading through the request letters. You still have to go to school tomorrow." Reborn said, gun still pointed at his student.

"Mou. Why do I still have to go to school? I thought that if I agree to be the boss, I no longer have to go to school. And to top it all off, I have to read all these papers" the brunette sighed, picking up the top paper in his stack. "I haven't even taken the position yet, but there are already lots of alliance request coming in."

When Tsuna finally agreed (more like threatened) to take the position as the next generation heir of Vongola, the Ninth boss have been teaching his heir the duties and responsibilities of a boss. He taught him of what Vongola is as a company on the surface, how to handle people, what are the laws concerning them as mafiosi, and the likes. The most difficult lesson that Tsuna had to swallow was the fact that he'd eventually have to assassinate people.

"I just don't understand it," Tsuna said that time when Nono was explaining to him that he'd have to kill someday, "Why take somebody else's life when it can be resolved without resorting to violence? I mean, look at Mukuro. He tried to kill me once, but now he's one of my guardians. And Xanxus wanted me dead but he's still in the Vongola, leading Varia. And there's Byakuran. Sure, he assassinated my future self and caused a big mess in the future, but he's now one of our trusted and most valuable ally."

"I wish things would always turn out that way but, unfortunately, that's not the way it works in our world," Nono said, giving Tsuna a sad look "Even I wouldn't want to kill people but that is something unavoidable in the mafia, especially when it concerns your familigia. The more you try to avoid it, the more lives are lost."

"But I still don't accept it." Tsuna said, giving the Ninth a determined look.

Eventually, though, Tsuna learned the hard way that it really is not something you can avoid. It happened when he sent Yamamoto and Gokudera, as suggested by Reborn, to attend an alliance meeting in his place. They can't risk people seeing the face of the next heir, lest they attempt an assassination on him. And that's exactly what happened when the Giagolo familigia requested an alliance with the Vongola. Giagolo family were enemies of the Vongola and their sudden move to make an alliance with Vongola was more than enough to make Reborn take precautionary measures. So he sent Tsuna's right and left hand men to take his place, and, just as his instincts told him, the alliance was a disguise to assassinate the future boss.

At first, Tsuna tried to negotiate peacefully. But as time dragged on and the casualties becoming worse with the security of his family at risk, Tsuna finally accepted the hard and cold fact that he have to assassinate the head of the Giagolo family. With a dejected heart, he ordered Reborn to "clean up" the family's boss, knowing that the hitman will make it quick and painless. The Giagolo family subsided and other familigias then recognized that, despite being a teenager, the Tenth meant business. But that didn't stop some families from getting their hands on Vongola. After that incident, Tsuna stayed in his room for three days until he came out declaring that the only time he'll order someone dead is if it's his last option. That incident caused the tenth generation to mature and take things seriously if they want to lead Vongola right. But that didn't cause them to lose their real selves.

"It can't be helped. Lots of familigias want to be Vongola's allies. Some of them are probably taking advantage of the fact that a teenager is the one that's going to take the position. We don't want to have a repeat of what happened with the Giagolo family. And you haven't been instated yet," Reborn said, finally lowering his hand.

"Mou, I know that. Are there any updates yet regarding the inheritance ceremony," Tsuna said, picking up the paper that is on top of his stack. His question was met with silence as Reborn let his student read the contents of the paper. Luckily, that is the last one he needs to read. As he scanned the paper, his expression became more and more serious.

"What's wrong, Tsuna," the hitman asked, noting the change of his student's expression.

"I think we need to send an ally to spy on this family," Tsuna said, holding out the paper for the hitman to read. Reborn scanned the paper, frowning after every sentence.

"Dino and his subordinates can handle the task," Reborn said, returning the paper to Tsuna. Tsuna silently took it and sighed whilst placing it back in his stack.

"It's getting late. You should get some rest. You still have school tomorrow. We'll take care of business tomorrow," Reborn said, climbing into his hammock.

"Yeah yeah," Tsuna said, turning off the lights in his room.

"Ah, I almost forgot. The Ninth has a message regarding the inheritance ceremony next month," Reborn said, pulling up his blanket to his chest.

"Hmm, what is it," Tsuna said, settling on his bed. His question was met with silence, indicating that Reborn has already fallen asleep. Too used to his antics of falling asleep when delivering important messages (Reborn likes his suspense, thank you very much), Tsuna closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he'll find out what it is. His intuition's telling him so. For now, he'll rest his tired self.

* * *

**Author's note: Please let me know what you think via your reviews. Ciao ciao.**


	2. Premonitions and Bad Feelings

**Author's note: Hi hi, minna-san! I'm so flustered and fluffy from your reviews so here's the next chapter. And don't worry, I'll continue this (with my dying will, though school is more than enough to kill me). But as the weeks go by, I might be update a little bit slower pace (cause thesis, that's why) but I'll still update. I already have the ending in mind and it's yet to be transferred to paper (or in this case, Microsoft Word). Again, thank you for your reviews. Please do continue to let me know what you think, what you want to happen, your constructive criticisms, or if you just want to say hi, please do leave a review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR. If I do, I wouldn't be sitting in the food court of the mall to upload this chapter.**

* * *

The morning sun shone beautifully over Namimory. Yet, for a certain brunette, it doesn't seem to be the case. His gut has been uneasy ever since he woke up (he can wake up fine on his own now that his body clock has been tor-trained by Reborn). Shrugging the feeling off, he went to the bathroom to prepare himself for school and afterwards downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom," the brunette greeted his mother who was currently putting food on the table.

"Good morning, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta too," Tsuna greeted the other occupants of the table which got a chorus of responds from the mentioned kids.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun," his mother greeted back, putting a plate in front of her son, "Now, eat up. You don't want to be late for school."

"Yeah. Thank you. By the way, where's Reborn?" he asked as he as helping himself with the food.

"Reborn-kun said he had business to take care of so he had to leave early," Nana said, with hand on her chin.

"Ah, I see," Tsuna said. He looked around the table as he ate. Lambo no longer caused a ruckus during meal times since he's now a "big boy" as he and I-pin are now elementary students. I-pin ate quietly, while Fuuta ate and made small talk with the two kids. The three of them are wearing Namimory Elementary School's uniform.

"Are, you three are dressed so early today. Is something up?" Tsuna said, looking at the three of them.

"We just want to be ready early, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta said, smiling at his brother figure.

"You didn't get in trouble again, have you, Lambo?" the brunette said, eyeing the said cow. Over the course of two years, Lambo matured. He no longer fought during meal times and the amount of temper tantrums he throws are lesser as compared to before. But he has yet to overcome his "embarrassment tantrums", that is, when Lambo gets embarrassed, he resorts to violence.

"Lambo-san has been very good the past few days, Tsuna-nii. Lambo-san didn't do anything wrong. We just want to be early today," Lambo said, taking a defensive stance.

"I-pin, Fuuta, is he telling the truth?" Tsuna said, looking at the two kids.

"Yes, Tsuna-san. Lambo's telling the truth. We just want to be early today because Lambo wants to see his crush," I-pin said, answering for her and Fuuta. In the two years that went by, I-pin's Japanese has been more and more coherent with the help of Haru and Kyoko teaching her the language.

"Wha- I-pin! That was supposed to be a secret!" Lambo said, his face now a dark shade of red. Tsuna laughed at the revelation and the expression Lambo made.

"Tsuna/Tsuna-sama," the familiar voices of his Rain and Storm guardian can be heard outside the Sawada residence. It took Gokudera a lot of convincing and pleading for Tsuna to get the bomber to call him by his name but he succeeded nonetheless (being called"Tsuna-sama" is better than "Jyuudaime", in Tsuna's opinion).

"Well, I better go. Fuuta, take care of Lambo and I-pin. Lambo, don't ogle too much over "Kasagi-chan"," Tsuna said, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

"Wha-how did-when did-Wha?" Lambo stuttered ad his face turned an even darker shade of red.

"Intuition," Tsuna said, laughing at Lambo, "Mom, I'm off"

"Take care, Tsu-kun," his mom, said, seeing his son to the door, "Ara, good morning, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun."

"Good morning, Sawada-san," the two greeted back. Turning to Tsuna, Yamamoto said, "Shall we, Tsuna?"

"Let's go. We're off," Tsuna said, closing the gate behind him as he leave.

"Take care," his mom said, waving to the three teens.

As they were walking towards Namimory High School (which is just another building inside the compound of Namimory Middle School), with Yamamoto talking about random things and Gokudera fending the "baseball idiot" off, Tsuna's gut feeling from earlier came back, only this time, it's stronger. Noticing the brunette's discomfort, the two of them turned to their boss.

"Tsuna-sama, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick? Is the baseball idiot's useless talking bothering you?" his ever so loyal right hand man and Storm guardian said, eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Are you having a stomach ache? Your face is all scrunched up," Yamamoto said, trying to keep the mood light but concern is evident in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. But I can't shake off the feeling that something is going to happen today. Like something unpleasant is going to happen," Tsuna said, knitting his eyebrows. It didn't help knowing the fact that the hitman was not currently in his sight, rather, Reborn's absence added to his uneasiness. The hitman's absence almost always bring trouble (almost since Reborn has a job to take care of as an assassin of the Ninth. But most of the time, his absence bring trouble since the hitman love preparing "surprises" for his student).

"What is it, Tsuna-sama? Are you sensing an attack from assassins?" Gokudera said, taking a vigilant scan of the perimeter for any suspicious people.

"Maa, maa. It could be just Tsuna forgetting to do his homework, ne, Tsuna?" his rain asked, grinning down at the brunette. Yamamoto really live up to his role: the rain that washes away conflict (or in Tsuna's current predicament, uneasiness).

Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto and said, "Yeah. Yeah that might just be it. I'm just being a little bit paranoid." Then his face turned a different shade of horror as Yamamoto's words finally sunk down on his brain.

_Forgetting to do his homework. Homework. HOMEWORK. _By this time now, Tsuna's face is an indescribable mix of horror, shock, anger, and various other variations of horror.

"Oi, Tsuna, what's wrong? You look really pale." Yamamoto said, concern lining his eyes as he looks at the brunette.

"Homework." Tsuna barely managed to choke out the word as he gasped for air. He had been so busy with the request letters that he forgot to do his homework. The fact that the homework was given a week to be accomplished didn't help Tsuna more than the fact that when a certain hitman/tor-tutor finds out… Well, he can't think of what will happen to him.

"That's okay, Tsuna-sama. You can copy from my homework." Gokudera, ever-so loyal to his boss, presented. Tsuna almost, ALMOST, gave in to the thought but his fear of a certain torturer (yes, Reborn would definitely torture him mercilessly if Tsuna dared to copy so much as an item) kept him from saying so. Reborn has his pride as a tutor.

"No, I can't do that, Hayato-kun. Reborn will have my head in a platter if I dared to copy even an item." Tsuna said, shivering at the thought that Reborn would actually do that. "And besides, I have to keep pretending to have low grades so this slip might actually help."

The two knew what Tsuna meant. Tsuna, when they entered high school, explained to them that he has to keep his "Dame-Tsuna" act despite how much better he got at academics and sports. When the hitman heard this, he really wanted to chop his student's head off. Nobody dared to mess with the hitman's hard work, intentional or not. But before Reborn could transform Leon into a guillotine, Tsuna explained his odd request (out of fear for his life).

"Some Mafiosi know that you're in Japan, tutoring the next Vongola heir," Tsuna desperately attempted. One look at the hitman's features indicated that he was out for blood. Heir or no heir, no one is to throw his efforts to waste (and with Tsuna, a huge amount of effort was exerted and Reborn's not going to throw that all away).

"So? Your point being?" Reborn said, giving up the guillotine in favor of his gun. He could just shoot the damn kid. He can feel his fingers itching for the trigger.

"It would suddenly be weird if the _dame _of Namimory suddenly excelled in school. The mafiosi might suspect something and they might make the correct suspicion. "Tsuna said, looking at his tutor pleadingly, begging for Reborn's understanding. Reborn understood what his student meant but that doesn't mean he accepts it.

"And? Namimory isn't the only place in Japan." Reborn said, still pointing his gun at his student.

"I know but we should take into account that there are mafiosi who are willing to sell information. Who knows that maybe information regarding the fact that the Vongola Tenth heir and his location has been sold. And who knows what the information could possibly contain. And even if there is a lack of information, there is still the chance that Mafiosi will find me by chance." Tsuna explained, his gaze becoming more solid.

"And? Don't you trust your guardians enough to take care of the mess? Don't you trust Vongola to take care of the mess?" Reborn said. Despite saying that, he already knew what his student was going to say and that there will be nothing to change his student's mind.

"I do. I trust all of you. But, I just can't risk anything anymore. I don't want to have a repeat of what happened in the future. Not with what happened with the Giagolo _familigia. _I don't want to involve innocent people anymore. I don't want… I don't want…" At this point, Tsuna's breath became shaky as if he's on the verge of crying. Getting annoyed by his student's display, he transformed Leon into a mallet and hit his whimpering student with it.

"A mafia boss doesn't whimper." Reborn said. Deep inside the hitman, he was proud of his student. Proud that he has grown into what he had always hoped for his student to be (though there's still lots of work to be done, he can see it. He can see the makings of a great boss).

"Alright, Dame-Tsuna. This time, I will honor your request. But make sure that you manage to get passing marks from time to time and make sure that during our study sessions, you'll show me that you understand every single detail I teach you. Are we clear?" Reborn said, with Leon now taking the shape of the gun again. Guns work better for him when threatening people. His student glowed with the hitman's response and nodded. Reborn wouldn't say it out loud but he has a soft spot for the boy (especially after the Representative battle. He saw Tsuna in a different light when his weakling student of his came up with the plan to save him and the other Arcobaleno from their horrible fate and the fact that his student was determined to become an Arcobaleno himself should his plan fail) and spoiled him once in a while (but not too much. The ex-Arcobaleno still has his pride, thank you very much).

"Be prepared for today's training. I'll be sure to go out of my way to make it _especially _harder for you." Or maybe we could pass off the previous statements as being an illusion.

Tsuna shuddered upon remembering the torture-session-disguised-as-training that he went through after that talk. He wasn't sure that time that he'll be able to come back alive after that.

"EXTREME SPRINT!" said-screamed by a gruff voice not far behind them. They need not turn around to see who the idiot is (as Gokudera like to phrase it). The signature 'extreme', the signature loud voice, those were enough to conclude that the idiot is no other than Sasagawa Ryohei, the tenth generation Sun Guardian.

"OH! EXTREME MORNING TO YOU, SAWADA, YAMAMOTO, OCTOPUS HEAD!" the older Sasagawa practically screamed in their faces. Gokudera concluded that the boxer got hit one too many times in the head that caused said boxer to become the idiot that's currently standing in front of them. But that doesn't mean he allows the idiot to be an idiot, not in front of his beloved Tsuna-sama.

"OI! LAWN HEAD! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO TSUNA-SAMA!" Gokudera screamed, matching the boxer' volume. Not far from behind the boxer, four girls can be seen running towards them.

"Mou, onii-chan. You don't have to run so fast." The younger Sasagawa said, finally reaching them. At the sight of the girl, Tsuna turned beet red. Even if he had managed to ask Sasagawa Kyoko out on a date (on the expense of his life and his tutor's constant interference, which the teen secretly appreciates because he can never make a move on his own), that doesn't mean he'll get over the fact that he's head over heels for the girl.

"G-good morning, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Hana-san, Chrome." The young soon-to-be-don said, looking at the new arrivals, garnering various responses such as "Good morning Tsuna-kun", "Good morning, Tsuna-san", "Good morning, monkey" and "Good morning, boss". Haru had transferred in their school when they turned high school. That way, Reborn had said, it will be easier to keep an eye on Tsuna's 'subordinates' (Tsuna prefers the term 'friends', though).

"Should we walk to school now or are you monkeys just gonna stand here in the street and do monkey tricks?" Kurokawa Hana said, crossing her arms. Before Gokudera could reply to the insult, Tsuna looked at his watch and screamed.

"Let's go! There's only 5 minutes left before school starts." Tsuna said as he and the others ran towards Namimory Middle School, all thoughts about having an unpleasant premonition replaced by fear of being bitten to death by a certain prefect.

_Meanwhile, in Italy_

"Have you tracked the whereabouts of Vongola's heir?" a gruff voice said as a lean figure entered the room. The lean man smiled at the figure behind the desk.

"The heir is a student in Namimory, Japan, though where he exactly studies would have to come in with another payment option" The man teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't mess with me right now. Where is the Vongola heir?" the man behind the desk growled.

"My, my. Such impatience, Don Guido. He's a student of Namimory High School, though what he looks like, what his name is, what his year level and section is, we do not know. Vongola has a rather tight mouth when it comes to their information, let alone their heir." The man said, crossing his arms. The man behind the desk smiled, though rather darkly.

"That's enough information. We can just blow off the entire school if that means the Decimo will come out of his hole." The man said, his smile still in place. "I still owe him a favor from last time."

"I expect another 30% added to my current payment." The lean man said, turning to leave the room to which the man behind the desk just huffed in response. Information in the mafia does not come cheap, after all. Especially when it comes to anything concerning Vongola and its heir.

* * *

**Author's note: Ara, I wonder who the bad guys are? Hmm... Well, we'll see. Please do leave a review and let me know what you think. If there are inconsistencies, please let me know and I'll be more than happy to correct them. Ciao ciao~!**


	3. The Announcement

**Author's note: Hi hi, minna-san! How are you all doing? On my end, there was a storm here and it was so bad that for three days (now, four), we don't have electricity and water. But still, I'm alive and kicking and posting this story. Luckily, I was able to charge my tablet before the storm so I was able to write the next chapters. Now without further ado, I present the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I do, I wouldn't be sitting at my school's lobby to post this.**

**EDIT [07/19/14]: I forgot to add the footnote regarding the one with the asterisk. I've explained it now on the bottom part. **

* * *

The fact that the tenth generation family made it to school without being "bitten to death" should have made Tsuna relieved. But the absence of the head prefect and his cloud guardian with the added excited whispers coming from the girls did nothing to alleviate the gut feeling the soon-to-be Decimo has ever since he woke up. In fact, it only added to it. Hibari Kyoya missing from the school gates and the girls whispering excitedly amongst each other can mean many things. But to Tsuna, he suspected that the two events are connected. 'A mafia boss should take into account every little detail and analyze it.' That's what Reborn taught him. And the way the girls are gossiping amongst each other… Well, it only meant one thing to Tsuna. But he prayed to heaven that his suspicion is not what he think it is…

But of course, luck never sided with him and his prayers always back fired. Five minutes after the bell rang, he heard an all too familiar voice outside their classroom door. Five minutes and ten seconds after the bell rang, a familiar figure walked inside the room that made Tsuna want to faint. Five minutes and fifteen seconds after, the figure spoke and made Tsuna want to be hit by a dying will bullet without him regretting anything.

"Ciao, class. My name is Dino. I'm going to be your substitute Italian teacher," the all-too familiar blonde greeted the class. Namimory High School has in its curriculum a subject dedicated to learning another language aside from Japanese and English. In this case, they are learning Italian. When Tsuna first saw their curriculum, he knew the hitman was up to something. It didn't help the fact that one of Dino's men was teaching the class. But the hitman just cutely denied that he has nothing to do with it. But that's really not the point. The point is that Tsuna, as of the moment, wants to just _disappear_ in his seat. His gut feeling is now more like a punch in the gut.

"It's good to see familiar faces from some of my students in middle school, although I was only your temporary teacher," Dino said, scanning the class and resting his eyes on his 'little bro'. Members of the 'Dino-sensei' fans club squealed with delight as the men nodded at their substitute teacher.

"Before we begin our lesson, Reboyama-sensei would like to make a few announcements."

_'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Dino-san did NOT just say Reboyama. No. I'm just hearing things. I'm just-_'

"Ciaossu, 1-A*. I'm Reboyama-sensei and I have a few announcements regarding your class' school trip." The voice that the young soon-to-be don know all too well interrupted his silent pleas. At this point, Tsuna was more than ready to die. At the announcement, the students chattered excitedly amongst themselves.

"Silence," Reboyama-sensei's order suddenly shushed down the students, "Now, as all of you know, it's almost time for the school's annual school trip. This year's school trip will be different from all that you've had. This year's trip will last for a week and is to be conducted outside the country, in Italy to exact. For those who are worrying about expenses, the benefactor has so generously shouldered everything concerning the trip, including the fee for your passports and visas, your boarding fees and your lodging in Italy as well as you meals. You're free to bring your own money for your personal use. The consent slips and waivers I'm about to hand out are due to be returned next week. Any later would mean that you're not going to join the trip. Any form of forgery will be detected so I advise that no one forge their parent's signature. You all know who will deal with you should you foolishly do so. Attached to the consent slips are what you are to bring for the trip. The trip will be in three weeks' time. Are there any questions?"

Reboyama-sensei called out to the student who has raised his hand as he handed out the slips.

"What if we were not allowed by our parents to join the trip?" the student asked.

"Then he will not be allowed to join the trip. He is free of school until the class returns from the trip. I know you all want to join the trip but if your parents refuses to do so, then the school honors their wishes. Let me reiterate again that forged signatures will not be accepted lest you want to be bitten to death."

"What about our passports and visas? No everybody here has been overseas and I'm sure that there's only one who has an Italian visa here," another student asked, glancing at Gokudera.

"Don't worry about that. The benefactor is taking care of that. We got your information from the school records." Reboyama-sensei said.

"Sensei, it says here that we are to bring at least one set of formal wear. By this, do you mean we have to bring dresses or do you mean something different?" a female student asked, having gotten a form and running over the list of items they would bring.

"Yes, you would have to bring what you kids call party attire. Nothing too shabby, nothing provocative. Gentlemen are advised to wear a suit or something close to it. Bring clothes presentable for a formal occasion." Reboyama-sensei said.

"Why, sensei? Are we going to attend a party there?" another student asked.

"Yes, we are going to attend a formal party before the end of our trip."

"Sensei, if it's alright to ask, who is the sponsor for this trip?" a student from the back of the room asked. At the question, Reboyama-sensei smirked. He noticed his very own student stiffen at the question.

"You all are familiar with the Vongola, right?" the question was met with a chorus of affirmation. "As you all know, Vongola has a huge reputation in the business world. The sponsor to this trip is no other than the current head of Vongola, Don Timoteo. For those of you who are wondering why the company is spending lots of money for some school trip, know that the Vongola does this from time to time to give students an opportunity of what it feels like to travel on foreign land. And as some of you might know, the current boss is growing old and will need someone to succeed him in his role. Fortunately, the issue regarding the heir has been resolved. We are privileged enough to attend the inheritance ceremony of the next boss of Vongola."

"Oh. So that's what the formal wear was for." A student commented.

"Yes and I expect you all to be in your most presentable selves not only in the ceremony but on the entirety of the whole trip? Any more questions? None? I'll be expecting your forms and your waivers next week. Thank you for letting me have some of your time, Dino…sensei."

"Not a problem, Reboyama-sensei." Dino said as the figure of one Reboyama-sensei exited the room. Dino could see, no –could feel, his little bro's change in demeanor. From the time Dino entered the room, it went from horrified, to dead, to horrified again, and towards the end of Reboyama-sensei's explanation, it became something akin to frustration. As much as he wants to console his adopted little bro, he has a job to do (one that if he didn't do seriously would cause a bullet to lodge itself in his skull). Dino knew all too well why his little bro was frustrated. But the discussion would have to wait until lunch (if Hibari didn't find him first. The moment the raven-haired teen sensed Dino, he was challenged to a duel). For now, he has a job as a teacher to do.

_'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Dino-san did NOT just say Reboyama. No. I'm just hearing things. I'm just-_'

When the familiar voice of his tutor resounded around the room, Tsuna wanted nothing more than anything to just disappear, to just evaporate from the room. If what he's seeing right now is an illusion, he wants to be out of it. If he's currently dreaming, he wants to wake up. But the reality he is in is neither an illusion nor a dream. It's _real. _It's so real that he can _feel_ Reborn's smirk directed towards him when someone asked who sponsored their little _excursion_ (for Tsuna, excursion seemed to be more like execution). At this, Tsuna stiffened at the answer. Don Timoteo, Vongola Nono, his predecessor, his _grandpa _(as Timoteo would like his heir to call him) was sponsoring this trip. Why? For what? Tsuna thought he was on his side regarding Tsuna keeping his identity from the world. He could feel his guardians looking at him but he ignored them.

And of all places, did it really have to be _Italia_? If he really wanted to sponsor an excursion, why not China? Why not America? Why not freaking Antarctica? Why freaking _Italia?_ And to make matters worse, they're going to attend the Vongola Decimo's inheritance ceremony; his inheritance ceremony, _Dame-Tsuna's _(as his peers would call him) inheritance ceremony. What is Reborn plotting? And what is the Ninth thinking, consenting Reborn's antics? Tsuna wanted to rip his hair out of frustration. He's _dying _to release it and release it he shall once lunch came. He would have to question his tutor regarding this _trip._

The frustrated soon-to-be don could feel his adopted big brother's pitying look and looked at the blonde boss (traitor. That traitor. Siding with Reborn and the Ninth. And he was supposed to be Tsuna's _aniki_). He would have to talk to _Don Cavallone _too during lunch break.

Dino could see his little bro _stare _(it was more of a subtle glare from where Dino was standing) at him during the class discussion. His _stare _(it still looked like a glare) was screaming at him _'Why, Dino-**aniki**_**, **_why? I thought you're my ally?'_ Dino wanted nothing more at that moment for the bell to ring, to escape the classroom and hide. Heck, he would even fight his student just to get away from here. The brunette's stare was unnerving him. He wanted to drop his teacher act and explain himself to his little bro (who, at that moment, did not look like his little bro, but emitted the aura of Vongola Decimo). But the presence of a curtain lurking hitman stopped him. A bullet to his head or his little brother's wrath? Dino decided that he would risk his little brother's wrath (he would need to explain himself, right? He needs to be alive to do just that) and continued on with the lesson, wishing more than anything to finish his classes so they can _talk_ (If the tuna wasn't grilled yet by said tuna's own flames that are subtly burning).

When the bell finally, FINALLY, rang, he said to his class, "Reboyama-sensei forgot to mention. But those who will get a score below 70% wouldn't be allowed to join the trip. We wouldn't have you getting lost and not be unable to ask and understand directions." Dino said, smiling at the now groaning class (good thing he's a Mafioso trained by the world's greatest demon tutor, Reborn, or else he would lose his composure over the not-so-subtle-anymore glare that Tsuna was giving him). He added as parting words, "I expect you all to do your best if you all want to join the trip. Ciao for now, class. Review for your upcoming exam. We will cover what you've learned before until where we'll finish. We'll have it next week time." And he was out of the room faster than a rabbit.

Sighing with relief that he was out of his little bro's line of sight, he proceeded to his next class, only to have a tonfa flying in his direction.

"Kyoya, didn't I tell you that we'll do this after school? I have a class to attend to," Dino said, getting away from his violent student and on to his next class.

"I don't care. You will fight me, herbivore, and I will bite you to death," the prefect said. Dino can't help thinking that a simple _favor _is turning out to be something complicated.

When the bell signaling lunch break rang, Tsuna literally flew out of his seat and walked outside their room and unto the rooftop. The young boss need not look behind him to see his guardians, with the addition of Kyoko, Haru, and Hana (who also got dragged into the mafia world by association with Kyoko. She found out their secret when she overheard Kyoko and Haru talking to Chrome one time regarding mafia business. Tsuna wasn't exactly pleased when he heard that another innocent person got dragged into the mess they're in. He knew that there is no way Kurokawa Hana will believe a lie so he settled to telling the girl the truth and put Hana and her family under the protection of Vongola.) , following closely behind him (they ran into the older Sasagawa so he joined them, curious as to why his boss is pissed off). They, too, were curious regarding Reboyama-sensei's announcement. When Tsuna opened the door leading to the rooftop (which almost detached itself from its hinges from the force exerted to it), he saw the figures of Dino and Hibari having a 'sparing session', with the added presence of Romario and Kusakabe on the side. The two, noticing the aura the small brunette was currently emitting, stopped their fight. Everybody froze, even Hibari. No one, and I mean, NO ONE makes the boss mad unless that person has a death wish (a death to be granted by the guardians or the boss, whoever comes first).

"Reborn, I know you're here." Tsuna said, shedding his Dame-Tsuna act and putting on his 'boss mode'.

"Hn. What do you want, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said, coming out from one of his hiding places.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsuna said, glaring at his tutor.

"What is the meaning of what?" the hitman said, calmly staring at his student.

"Do not play dumb with me. What are you scheming?" Tsuna said, still glaring at the hitman who didn't seem fazed by the glare.

"Is that really Sawada?" Hana whispered to her best friend. She'd only hear stuff from the girls about the brunette's prowess but she has yet to see it for her own eyes. Now that the proof is in front of her, she finds it hard to believe that the guy standing in front of her is the same guy as Dame-Tsuna.

"Yup. Tsuna-kun rarely gets mad but according to onii-chan, he can be quite scary. The only time I saw him really mad was when we were in the future." Kyoko whispered back.

"It's not me pulling the strings this time, Dame-Tsuna. It's an order from the Ninth." Reborn said, pulling his fedora down. Tsuna noticed the faint trembling of the hitman's hand. It seems that it's not only Tsuna who is agitated by the news.

"The Ninth? What do you mean?" the brunette said, his glare toning down to a frown.

"I don't know what the Ninth is planning, though I have a hunch. I just received the order yesterday. The only things disclosed in the letter are the same with what I've announced in your class." Reborn answered. Tsuna frowned at this. Though the hitman likes to 'play around' and do outrageous things, the brunette saw that there was no lie to the hitman's statement. He knew the hitman is not stupid to use the name of the Ninth in one of his games.

"But why? Inviting the whole class to Italy and have them attend the inheritance ceremony. Just what is the Ninth thinking, exposing them to danger like that?" Tsuna said, his frustration cooling down.

"I don't know, but knowing the Ninth, he would never ever voluntarily expose civilians to danger. He must have a good reason for doing this. I have a hunch but I want to come to a solid conclusion before telling you." Reborn said.

Tsuna did not try to pry details off the hitman but pondered on what the himan had said. He knew that Reborn will not tell him anything unless the hitman himself is sure that the information he will give will have enough proof backing it up.

"Permission to go to Italy and conduct an investigation... Vongola Decimo." Reborn said, addressing his student by his official title. Tsuna looked at the hitman like he grew another head.

Since when did Reborn – his sadistic tutor from hell who likes to do whatever pleases him, and a person who doesn't follow anyone he deems not worthy- asked Tsuna - the hitman's no-good student- for _permission_? He never thought it was possible. He would understand if his own guardians and the people from the Vongola manor would ask him for permission to do something. Even if there are an infinite number of parallel worlds, he didn't think that there will be an occurrence of Reborn ever asking him _permission _to do something. Request, yes (because even if it's a request, Tsuna has no choice but to do it). But to ask Tsuna for permission like how a subordinate does to his boss? That is something the brunette find hard to digest.

He looked around the people on the roof. His guardians, like himself, are having a hard time processing the hitman's words. Dino looked collected on the outside but Tsuna could see a hint of… is that excitement that he sees? His mind is probably going haywire from all the stress and the frustration mixed with Reborn's out-of-this-world statement. He looked back at his tutor, expecting him to change his demeanor. But when he looked at Reborn, he saw that the hitman was calmly staring at him, waiting for his response; the hitman is serious. Tsuna know that look all too well from the many life threatening fights that they've been. That look means that Tsuna has to act like a boss. That he is not Dame-Tsuna but Vongola Decimo. He straightened himself at the look Reborn was giving him.

"Permission granted. I expect you to be back in a week's time at most." Tsuna said, using the tone he'd use on his guardians when sending them out on a mission. The hitman 'hn'ed before turning away, his fedora blocking his face.

"A boss should not be fazed if someone asked him for permission, regardless of their status. Looks like I still need to train you some more, Dame-Tsuna. Be prepared to face hell when I come back. Dino, look after your little brother and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Reborn said, transforming Leon into a glider before jumping off the roof and fly away.

"What's that about?" Tsuna asked no one in particular.

"It means that Reborn sees the fruits of you training and is acknowledging you as a boss," Dino said, wrapping an arm on his little brother. "Even if Reborn acts nonchalantly most of the time, when he sees that you're becoming the boss he wants you to be, he'll acknowledge it. Though I have to say the training following that wouldn't be so light. I remember wanting to give up and crying on my sleep every night."

"Eh? This happened to you too, Dino-san?" the brunette said, looking up at Dino.

"Yeah. It happened around the time before I officially inherited Cavallone. My eyes almost popped out of its sockets when I heard Reborn talking like that. I thought he was joking. It took me a while before my mind registered he was serious. I swear the training after that would kill me but I managed somehow." Dino said, shuddering at the memory of his hellish training days with the hitman. "I'd say you handled it better than I did. You'll be just fine."

"By the way, Bronco, what are you doing in Japan?" Gokudera said, taking the opportunity to ask the Cavallone boss the question that has been looming in his head since Dino entered their classroom.

"I was sent by the Ninth to look after you guys. I'm not really sure what's exactly happening in Italy since I've been flying around a lot. But I think the Ninth sees it as urgent enough to send me here so now I'm teaching here so that I can keep a close eye on you." Dino said. Tsuna pondered over the news.

_'Something happened to make the Ninth send Dino-san here and to organize a school trip to Italy. I wonder if it has something to do with the report last night. I just hope Reborn will return with enough information to make a conclusion. Then we can plan precautionary measures and then-'_

"-kun… Tsuna-kun." He was brought back to reality when Kyoko tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh? I'm sorry. What is it?" the brunette said.

"There are only 10 minutes left until lunch ends. We should eat. We don't want to go to class without eating anything." Kyoko said, smiling at the brunette.

"Kyoko is right, Tsuna. There's no use worrying about something we can't understand for now. I'm sure the kid will find something." Yamamoto said, wrapping an arm around Tsuna.

"Damn you, baseball freak. That's my line." Gokudera said, raising a fist in Yamamoto's direction.

"Don't worry about it, Sawada. We'll be with you, to the extreme." Ryohei said, draping an arm on the brunette's other shoulder.

"Yes, boss. We'll stand with you wherever you go." Chrome said, shyly looking at her boss. Hibari just 'hn'ed and turned away from the scene.

"See, Tsuna. You have reliable guardians. You don't have to shoulder it all by yourself. The Cavallone family will lend a hand to the Vongola anytime." Dino said, ruffling the hair of his brother figure.

Tsuna looked at everyone around him with a sense of gratitude. If it weren't for these people, he would have given up. If it weren't for the sake of protecting them, he would not even consider being a boss. If it weren't for their constant support, he would never reach where he is now. And now these people, in turn, will risk everything they have to support and protect their sky and everything he stands for; the sky that accepts them and wraps them in his loving and accepting arms.

"Everyone, thank you." Tsuna said, smiling warmly at them, the feeling of frustration melting away.

"Now, let's eat. We don't have much time before lunch ends." Haru said, sitting on the floor and unwrapping her bento. Tsuna smiled one more time b efore taking a seat himself and unwrapping his own lunch (courtesy of Gokudera who brought it for him). It is times like these that make Tsuna remember that he not only protects them but they also protect him.

* * *

**Author's note: ...And here's the chapter. Please do let me know your thoughts, your concerns and your constructive criticisms via your reviews. They make me all warm and fluffy knowing that people enjoy what I write and it certainly is a delight to read your reviews. Now, ciao for now.**

***1-A: In this story, Tsuna and the others are first year high school students. Forgot to put this when I posted this chapter.**


	4. The Exam

**Author's notes: Hello again, minna-san. I've decided to officially update every Thursday (in my time zone), except if something happens. I've already got a few chapters done but I still need to look over them and make some last minute adjustments before they can be posted. I really really want to thank all those who took the time to review. In all honesty, your reviews means so much to me as they motivate me to continue writing, knowing that people appreciate the story I took time writing. My thanks also to those who followed and "favorited" this story. Your favorites and your follows mean as much as the reviews. Again, thank you so much!**

**Now, without further ado, I present Chapter 4 to you. Please do point out mistakes I might have made and I'll be glad to correct them.**

**DISCLAIMER: It is only in my dreams that I can ever own KHR.**

* * *

The days that followed after Reborn left for Italy passed Tsuna by like a blur. With the amount of paperwork he has to do and with the amount of schoolwork that demands his attention, the brunette barely have time to take a break from his boss and student duties. If he's not being drowned by paperwork, he's busy being tutored by Haru and Hana (who only agreed because of Kyoko). If he's not doing either of the two, he's either in school or fast asleep. If it were not for Kyoko and Haru dragging him out of his room that weekend to watch baseball, he would have missed Yamamoto's game. He would curse himself to oblivion if he missed his left hand man's most important game. But aside from that little outing, that's the only break the young soon-to-be don got.

But the week he allotted for Reborn passed and now, it's Monday; the day the hitman is supposed to return from Italy. Tsuna went to school with an air of anxiousness surrounding him. His Rain and his Storm coaxed him that everything will be alright. He nodded at them, telling himself that there is nothing to be anxious about.

That is why when Dino entered the classroom with Reborn in his Reboyama disguise, he almost jumped out of his seat and ask the hitman for his report. But of course, if he did that, the hitman will actually do his job and shoot the brunette. He kept himself glued to his seat and looked at Reborn, who in turn made eye contact with him. Judging from the way the hitman looked, it looks like they have a lot to talk about.

"Okay class, before we begin our exam (cue groans from the students), Reboyama-sensei here have a few things to say." Dino said, stepping aside to let Reboyama-sensei take the center stage.

"Ciaossu. I'm here to announce some things regarding our school trip. But before that, kindly pass your consent slips and waivers forward." Reboyama-sensei said. The students got the said papers from their bags and passed it forward. Some students noticed that Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome did not pass their waivers and consent letters.

"Sensei, Sawada did not pass a waiver. Does that mean that he'll not go?" One student pointed out, using only Tsuna as he did not want to offend the members of the Yamamoto and Gokudera fans club. As for why he did not tell on Chrome, well, let's just say that he's biased and has a small crush for the eye patched girl. The class snickered, thinking that Dame-Tsuna will not be able to go because he can't even speak English to save his life, let alone speak Italian. And Dino-sensei pointed out that whoever can't get a score of 70% will not be able to join the trip. Dame-Tsuna only managed to get 50% and sometimes, he's lucky enough to get the passing rate of 60%. But that's just a fluke, they reasoned. And they continued to believe that the brunette is really dame and failed to consider the fact that maybe, Sawada Tsunayoshi is just living out an act. Oh how wrong they are in their thoughts.

Before any of the brunette's guardians could retort, Reboyama-sensei spoke up.

"Don't worry. I have their forms with me. They submitted it to me early." Reboyama-sensei said. Of course, that was a lie since Tsuna and his guardians never got a waiver in the first place. Why would they need a waiver if they constantly travel in and out of Italy? Their parents know what they're doing and where exactly they're going thus they have their consent. Gokudera didn't really need consent as he's a born Mafioso and Chrome is living a different identity.

Tsuna decided to tell his mother about the mafia when he accepted being Decimo. Turns out, she already knew about it ever since the ring conflict. She just waited for the day her son will tell her himself the news. From that day on, Tsuna told her all the happenings concerning the mafia. Iemitsu also came home, telling her how sorry he is for keeping the mafia a secret to her and promised her to come home at least twice a year to spend time with his family. Nana was glad with the promise, and was delighted when the man actually fulfilled his promise. That event lead to a deeper bond amongst the Sawada family.

Yamamoto's dad, however, is a surprise. When Takeshi decided to tell his dad about him being in a mafia, it turns out that, like with Sawada Nana, he already knew about it. Who knew that the kind sushi chef is a former Mafioso himself and worked with Sawada Iemitsu before he became the head of CEDEF? In fact, the Young Lion of Vongola asked Yamamoto Tsuyoshi for permission to allow the younger Yamamoto become Tsunayoshi's Rain Guardian. Tsuyoshi hesitated. He quit the mafia to not expose his son to that world. The death of his wife was more than enough to prove that the mafia is not where he wants his son to grow up. But hearing the determination when Takeshi said that he wants to stay by Tsuna's side no matter what made him accept the offer. He knew his friend will keep his son away from danger and he can see from the younger Sawada that he's willing to do the same thing. He knew his son is in good hands and gave Sawada Iemitsu permission to make his son the Tenth Generation Vongola Rain Guardian. He pretended to be oblivious until the day his son decided to tell him all about the mafia. When Takeshi finished talking, he told his son his own secret and the secret behind the death of his wife. After that, the younger Yamamoto became more open to his dad and asked him for advices and tips whenever he gets called for a mission.

Needless to say, the class was disappointed when they found out that Dame-Tsuna will be joining their trip. But they began to hope that the brunette will fail the exam so that he won't be able to join at all. Reborn can read the students' thoughts and smirked. There is no way his student will fail the exam he so specially prepared. He know that his student knows the consequences of failing an exam the hitman prepared and it sure is a lot more worse than not being able to join an excursion. He looked through the waivers and smirked again. Looks like all of them managed one way or another to get their parents' consent.

"Okay. It looks like everybody here will be able to go. However, that will only be true if you get 70% on the exam. I prepared the examinations and all I have to say is that I hope you all studied hard." Reborn inwardly smirked as he saw his student tense up. They have an agreement that examinations prepared by the hitman are not allowed to be failed, intentional or not. "Now as for the announcements, our school trip will be called Vongola Style School Trip in honor of our benefactor. We will go via one of Vongola's private airplanes and will be staying on the house of Don Timoteo in Palermo in Sicily, Italy. Upon arrival, we will take a day's rest to cope up with jet lag. After a day's rest, we will tour around the city and you will be given free time to roam around in groups. The party will be held on the evening of our last day of our stay. I repeat that be on your proper decorum during the duration of the trip. Dino-sensei will be handing out your passports and visas once he verifies that you've gotten a passing mark. Any questions? None? Then good luck with your exam."

Reborn exited the room as Dino was encouraging his students to their best. Before Dino handed out the papers, he told them the usual rules concerning exams.

"Remember, if you cheat on the exam, don't expect to join the trip. I'll be able to catch anyone attempting to cheat. I know you all want to join the trip but take this exam as honestly as possible. It's for your own good anyway. Now, once I distribute the papers, no one is allowed to look up from his desk. Doing so will be equivalent to cheating. Any questions? None? Then we'll begin. At my signal, you may open the questionnaire and answer them. Once you're done, submit your paper to me and you may leave." Dino said, activating his teacher mode. He distributed the papers and waited until everybody has their copy before telling them to start their exam.

The students flipped their papers and began skimming the page. As the questions progress, they can feel themselves starting to sweat. Some of the items are written in advanced Italian and some items were not yet discussed. One student (Student A) noticed from is peripheral eye that Gokudera was answering the questions without any effort. Another student (Student B) noticed Yamamoto smiling while taking the exam, and occasionally frowning but resumes smiling and writing in his paper. Another student (Student C) noticed Chrome calmly answering her exam, pausing at some points then answering again. But one student (Student D) noticed Tsuna just glaring at the exam as he turned the pages. Student D was about to make a conclusion that Dame-Tsuna was about to cry because he can't answer the questions (not like he can answer half of the questions either but knowing somebody is doing much worse than you is more than enough to console him) but then at that moment, the brunette, started writing furiously at his test paper. Feeling like he's being outdone by Dame-Tsuna, Student D began answering his own exam.

Ten minutes after the start of the exam, Student A noticed Gokudera closing his questionnaire but remained in his seat. _'What's he waiting for? Shouldn't he pass his paper when he's done?'_ student A thought, frowning when he saw the next item on the questionnaire. Getting a 70% on this exam seems harder than he thought.

Fifteen minutes after the start of the exam, Student C noticed Chrome closing her questionnaire and calmly stared at her closed booklet. She stayed in her seat as if waiting for something. Student C shrugged and went back to answering her own questionnaire, determined to get a passing mark to 'join her Dino-sensei in a romantic trip to Italy'.

Twenty minutes after the start of the exam, Student D took a glance at Dame-Tsuna to see how he's doing (to see if the brunette is in a worse state than he is to boost his ego). Student D almost jumped out of his seat when he saw that Dame-Tsuna's booklet is already closed and said dame was playing with his pencil as if he's bored. _'No. Dame-Tsuna probably can't answer the exam and gave up. But the way he answered the exam earlier… Nah, it might just be an act. There's no way Dame-Tsuna can answer this.'_ Student D thought as he returned to answering his questionnaire. At that moment, he noticed Yamamoto, who was on his right, closing his questionnaire. As if sensing this, Dame-Tsuna rose from his seat and went up to pass his paper and exited the room. Students A, B, and C noticed that when somebody (they can't check who lest Dino-sensei caught them raising their heads) stood up to pass their exam, the people beside them rose up and did the same thing and exited the room.

Dino smirked as his students took the exam. They were being a little bit mean with their unspoken message of not wanting his little bro to join the trip. They did not know how proficient the brunette is in Italian (and several other languages, courtesy of Reborn) but that proficiency is disguised in Tsuna's dame act. If only they knew of the greatness of his little bro. But alas, they do not and kept regarding him as Dame-Tsuna without giving the boy a chance. Well, now is the time for his little revenge for his little brother.

The exam was specifically made by Reborn to fail the students. Only those who have gone under the tutelage of Reborn (Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Chrome) and those who are Italian (Gokudera) would know how to answer the questions. Oh how he can see the pride of the students crashing. He can see Tsuna glaring at the test, without a doubt reading the secret message in its contents.

He noticed Gokudera close his booklet after 10 minutes. He didn't expect anything less. Gokudera was born and raised in Italy so there is no way that he won't perfect the exam. He scanned the class again and noticed Haru, though having a little bit of a hard time, answered the questions with little difficulty. On either side of her, he can see Kurokawa and the younger Sasagawa answering in the same manner as Haru. _'As expected of Tsuna's family.'_ Dino thought. A few moments after, he saw Tsuna close his booklet and began playing with his pencil. He stayed in his seat as he waited for his other guardians to finish. Fifteen minutes later, he saw Chrome closing her booklet, waiting for her boss to stand up and leave before she does the same. Twenty minutes later, he saw Yamamoto close his booklet with a smile on his face. As if sensing this, Tsuna stood up from his seat and submitted his paper, his guardians doing the same thing. They all exited the classroom and went to where Reborn is. A few moments later, Haru, Kyoko and Hana also rose from their seats and gave their paper to Dino.

"Dino-san, do you know where Tsuna-kun and the others went to?" Kyoko asked as she handed her paper to Dino.

"If you managed to finish the exam, you should know where they are right now." Dino said, smiling at them. Kyoko nodded in understanding and exited the room with Hana and Haru beside her.

Dino looked back at the remainder of the class and smirked. _'There's no way they can score 70% let alone, finish the exam. I'd have to talk to Reborn after this though I'm sure the 70% threat is just to pressure the students. But if not, then I'd have to persuade him. Not letting the class join the trip would be going against the Ninth's orders.' _Dino mused.

"So, how was the exam?" Reborn said, sipping a cup of espresso. According to the hints given in the exam, the location of the hitman is the Disciplinary Office.

"'The head of the clam is a no-good tuna.', 'The mafia is going to be ruled by a tuna.' what kind of questions are those?" Tsuna said, closing the door behind him and his guardians.

"Those were not the questions, Dame-Tsuna. Those were the answer to the questions." Reborn said, taking another sip on his espresso. Tsuna just glared at him and continued to stand in the doorway.

"What are you lot standing there for? Take a seat so I could begin." Reborn said. As if noticing their thoughts, he added, "I asked Hibari for permission to use this room. He's currently patrolling the school grounds so Kusakabe will be his representative for this meeting. Kyoko will be Ryohei's representative as he is currently in class."

"Eh? What's going on? I heard my name." Kyoko said, entering the Disciplinary Office with Haru and Hana.

"Don't worry about it. Just listen to the meeting then tell your brother afterwards what we talked about." Reborn said, gesturing for the new arrivals to sit down.

"So? What did you find out?" Tsuna said, crossing his legs and leaning in close to Reborn, a pose he always take when listening to reports.

"The rat we've marked has begun to scuttle around the sewers. The rat sold information to another bigger rat regarding the location of the Vongola Tenth heir. However, the information only states that the heir attends Namimory High. Information about the name, the appearance, and the year level and section were not disclosed. Nono thinks they'll cause a ruckus a few days before the inheritance ceremony. His counter measure is that we send your class to Italy so that those who know you directly will be under the roof of Vongola and will be protected much better. Also, chances of anybody outside your section knowing you is slim as we've been doing what we can to keep a low profile. If asked about Vongola Decimo, they would not know because they do not know you. To keep guard of the school while we're away, Nono thought of sending allies to protect Namimory. Shamal is already here as a nurse. Personally, I think he's more than enough to handle them but we can never be too sure so we've asked the other ex-Arcobalenos, with the exception of Uni and myself, to guard the school grounds as well as your families. We can't ask other allied familigias because the rats would become suspicious, especially if an allied family is absent on the inheritance ceremony of Vongola Decimo." Reborn said.

"But if they do not know my name, why send my class to a trip? Wouldn't that just expose them to danger? And what about the familigia Dino-san is supposed to spy on? What became of it?" Tsuna said.

"We don't know if someone will sell information regarding your name and your connections. Nono thinks that it will be a matter of time before somebody got wind that you are the Decimo. So as precautionary measures, we'll send those who are directly connected to you to Italy so that they'll be on Vongola territory and Vongola's allies are close at hand. People outside of your class don't know you by name anyway so it's safe to assume that when the rats ask about you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, no one will be able to answer. If we keep your class here and a spy comes to ask around, then your class has a high potential of being held hostage. And regarding the Guido familigia, I left it in the care of Milliefiore as their location is nearest them. They're not making any moves yet but my hunch is that they were the ones who bought information regarding your location." Reborn said.

"Guido family, a close ally of the Giagolo family. I will not be surprised if it really is them who bought that information." Tsuna said, leaning on the couch, "Hmm… If we can just send the Arcobaleno here to protect the school, there will be no need to bring the whole class to Italy."

"Always think of the worst case, Dame-Tsuna. A boss should be prepared for any kind of situation and make a decision that gives the best outcome. Personally, that's what I also suggested to Nono. But after careful consideration, he does have a point. We Arcobaleno are also human, and thus we also make mistakes. And if the lives of many civilians are at stake, we cannot allow a single mistake to pass through." Reborn said, tilting his fedora down. Tsuna pondered over the information carefully, Even if his classmates don't treat him nicely, they are still civilians and as a boss who is aiming for peace, he can't allow civilians to be endangered.

"But, Reborn-san, if we bring them to the inheritance ceremony, aren't we exposing Tsuna-sama as Vongola Decimo to them?" Gokudera said, taking the moment to voice out his thoughts.

"Gokudera's right, kid. And if that happens, wouldn't they all be required to take up the _omerta_? I doubt that anyone from class will be willing to exchange his life for Tsuna." Yamamoto said, also voicing his concerns. Reborn smirked at the two. They really are his students for being able to take into account every scenario.

"That's what I also told the Ninth. But he only told me, 'Everything's going to be alright. I think that when Tsunayoshi-kun takes up the mantle, nobody will be able to go successfully against him, let alone, hold his classmates as hostages. And I think all his enemies will be silenced before they can even threaten them.' Besides, whether we like it or not, they are already involved because of their connection as you as your classmates, hence putting them in the indirect protection of Vongola. Personally, I think Nono just really wants to meet his grandson's classmates." Reborn said, taking a sip from his now cold espresso. Tsuna pondered over the information and realized something.

"Wait, you said we'll be staying in Palermo, right?" Tsuna said, leaning slightly towards the hitman.

"Indeed," Reborn said, a smirk making its way to the hitman's lips. He knew where this conversation is going.

"But, Palermo… That's where-"

"Yes, Palermo is Vongola's main headquarters." Reborn said, cutting off his student.

"B-but, Reborn! Why at Vongola HQ? Why not in our headquarters in Florence? Or in our rest house in Milan? Or why not anywhere except _Palermo_?" Tsuna said, slowly reverting back to his persona being Dame-Tsuna. Reborn sighed. Looks like he still needs to shape his student up some more.

"Because, Dame-Tsuna, no enemy will be stupid enough to enter Sicily, Vongola's territory. And I forgot to tell you, but the actual inheritance ceremony will be in Florence. So we can't use that headquarters to house the students as the staff are busy preparing the place for the ceremony." Reborn said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"W-what? The ceremony is in Florence? How are we going to bring the class there? And what about the security? You said Palermo will be safe for the students because it's Vongola's headquarters and now you want to bring the students to Florence for the ceremony." Tsuna said, fidgeting in his seat. He would've tugged at his hair but the hitman will shoot him for his 'un-boss like' behavior (not that his fidgeting is any better than tugging his hair).

"Because, Baka-Dame-Tsuna, Sicily is only open for Vongola and its close alliances. How else are we going to invite other familigias if we can't grant them access? We need to be extremely careful with letting other familigia in our territory. And don't worry about the security. All of Vongola's allies will be concentrated in Florence so the students are going to be well-protected." The hitman said, suppressing the urge to pull out his gun and shoot his student. Looks like he needs to add another notch up the brunette's training.

"But, Reborn-san, how are we going to travel to Florence discreetly?" Gokudera asked the hitman.

"Who knows." Reborn playfully replied. He had been given strict orders by the Ninth to keep that little piece of information from his grandson and his guardians. The old boss has a plan of his own and the hitman is not about to mess that up. Tsuna just sighed, too used to the hitman's antics of keeping information from them.

"'Who knows', he says." Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? What's that, Dame-Tsuna? I can't quite hear you." Reborn said, flashing his gun.

"Nothing, oh great and wise Hitman-san." Tsuna said. Before the hitman could shoot him, he continued talking.

"Looks like there's no helping it then. I personally don't like it, but as of the moment, taking the class with us is our best course of action. As for other familigias that are allied to Giagolo and Guido, send a spy to monitor their movements. If there is nothing more to discuss, this meeting is adjourned." The Decimo said, uncrossing his legs and feeling lucky to have avoided being shot.

"Ah. I almost forgot Tsuna. The Shimon sends their regards and would like you to know that they're doing fine. They look forward to seeing you when you go back to Italy as they are too busy to give you a call." Reborn said, pouring himself another cup of espresso. Tsuna smiled at the news that his best friend, Enma, is doing great in Italy. He was beginning to wonder why the redhead wasn't calling these past few weeks. Looks like he'd have to call him to update him of their upcoming visit.

"And Dame-Tsuna, we're going to _train _later." Reborn said, smirking at his student's paled and horror-stricken face.

The bell signaling the end of first period resounded and they exited the Disciplinary Office, shedding their mafia personas and going back to their lives as high school students.

* * *

**Author's note: And that's chapter 4. Please do leave your comments, your constructive criticisms, and the likes via your reviews. Reviews make me warm and fluffy and make me want to update soon. But for now, ciao! **


	5. The Results

**Author's note: Heya, minna-san! I know it's not yet Thursday (it's only Wednesday where I'm from) but I'm gonna update ahead of time because 1) I love you guys so much (your reviews are like marshmallow for me. They're fluffy) and 2) I have to exams on Friday, hence, I will be too busy on Thursday to post an update (200+ slides in the morning then a programming exam in the afternoon. Dandy, right? Not).**

**I would like to take the time to thank my reviewers (I'm not going to list all of you here, but you guys know who you are :D). I know I keep saying this but really, your reviews mean so much to me. Also to those who "favorited" and followed this story. Thank you all again, so much! :)**

**Also, I would like your comments regarding the pace of the story. Do you guys find it annoying? Is it too slow? Do I take a lot of time going over pointless details? Please let me know. But I assure you, they're going on a trip (swear! cause it's a school trip. It wouldn't be called a trip if they did not go anywhere, right?). And please leave suggestions on things that you see needs improvement(s) and if you want something to happen, let me know. I'll do my best to accommodate them in my humble story. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned KHR!, I wouldn't have to worry over exams.**

* * *

"I have to say class, but I'm really disappointed with the results of your exam." Dino said to his class. It has been a week since they took the exam and they were very anxious for the results and Dino's opening words only served to prove their anxiousness right. Without a doubt, they all knew they failed the exam.

"Nobody got even 60% except for a select few who got a perfect score. If we were to keep the original agreement, only seven people would be going on the school trip. I talked to Reboyama-sensei and we decided to discard that agreement. All of you will be going to the trip. But still, that doesn't change the fact that I'm disappointed with the results." Dino said, surveying the class whose aura changed from depressed to really excited. It hadn't been an easy task to convince the hitman to disregard the agreement but the Ninth's orders comes first before personal interest.

"Wait, so that means that Dame-Tsuna will be joining the trip." Student D, now identified as Kensuke Mochida, the kendo captain, said. Mochida had been held back a year when he was hospitalized after he challenged a certain brunette to a kendo duel for the hand of Sasagawa Kyoko and was hospitalized a second time when he was attacked by Mukuro's gang. The hospitalization lasted until the beginning of the new school year and not wanting to enter in the middle of the year, Mochida decided to enter the following school year, causing him to be on the same year as Tsuna and the others.

Gokudera almost lashed out at Mochida but he saw the look his boss is giving him. Then he caught sight of the Bronco's eyes, eyes that are silently fuming on the inside from the insult. He decided to leave this to the blonde, knowing that he'll not let anyone bash on his precious boss.

"Now, Mochida, that is not nice. Everybody has a right to join this trip. And that 'Dame-Tsuna' you keep on picking on actually got a perfect score." Dino said, spatting the nickname his little brother's peers gave him.

The rest of the class cannot believe the news that they've heard. Dame-Tsuna got a perfect score while the rest of them failed. Surely, it must be some sick joke right? Somebody was playing a prank at them. But when they got their papers back, they were met with scores of 50 and below. They glanced at Dame-Tsuna's paper and saw the proud 100 inked on top of his paper. The brunette tuned out the glares and kept his paper in his bag. _'It's not like the test was difficult. They just don't know how to answer them since they've never been under Reborn. That was the easiest one he gave.' _Tsuna mused to himself.

"Sensei, Dame-Tsuna must have cheated. There's no way for him to get a 100 if he's failed the tests before." One girl, the top five of the class, protested, unbelieving that Dame-Tsuna got a higher score than her.

"Mirukawa-san, it is not nice to accuse people of something he did not do. I've been watching you all the whole time and Sawada-kun never attempted to cheat." Dino said, silently fuming on the inside. What is up with these people wanting to see his little brother fail?

"Now, we will begin our lesson. Since our trip is next week, we'll focus on conversational Italian and if we have enough time, we'll cover advance Italian." Dino said, starting class to avoid any more people bashing his little brother.

Before the end of the period, Dino told the students, "Regrettably, I will not be able to join you on your flight to Italy as I have to leave earlier than you. My homeland is beckoning me to come back home for business so your original teacher, Hisui-sensei, will resume teaching you again. You will not have classes on Friday in order to give you time to prepare and rest for your flight. As for your visas and passports, I'll be distributing them."

The class cheered when they got their Italian visas and their passports. They can't contain the excitement they have for their upcoming trip. Some students noticed that Tsuna and his guardians did not get a passport and a visa. Mochida smirked at his supposed opportunity he had to humiliate Dame-Tsuna.

"Dino-sensei, Dame-Tsuna did not get a passport and a visa." Mochida drawled out, letting the remaining unspoken words to sink in their classmates heads. _'Dame-Tsuna will not be able to go.'_ they all thought.

Dino was getting pissed off by the constant attempts of the students to humiliate his little brother. He can see Tsuna's familigia wanting to tear them apart to pieces. Before any form of carnage can ensue, Dino spoke up.

"Sawada-kun holds dual citizenship. He holds a Japanese citizenship as well as Italian. He already has his visa and passport long before the trip as he's been constantly flying in and out of Italy. His father and his grandfather are staying there, his father because of his job and his grandfather as he resides there. Yamamoto-kun and Dokuro-san also has dual citizenship. As for Gokudera-kun, he's born and raised in Italy so there's not point giving him a visa and a passport that he already has. Now, will you stop picking on your classmate and mind your own business?" Dino said, unable to contain any more of his pent up anger. He saw from the corner of his eye the tenth generation family sporting amused expressions. Looks like his rant did them justice.

The class could not believe their ears. Sawada "Dame-Tsuna" Tsunayoshi has an Italian visa. And worse, he's a _citizen_ of Italy. It felt to them like they were stomped on by elephants, like they were _inferior _to Dame-Tsuna (but they really are. Once they know of Tsuna's identity, they wouldn't even think about insulting the young brunette). They retreated, swallowing the bitter defeat that they've constantly experienced. They'd get their revenge on Tsuna. They'll be sure to humiliate him at the best of their abilities during the trip. And now, Dino is just smirking at their thoughts. They can try, but he doesn't think that they'd ever have a chance to do so, especially since they're going to be staying at _Vongola _territory; Sawada Tsunayoshi's very own turf.

"Okay. Now that the hostility is gone, I'd like to remind to you that you are to assemble here at Nami-High at 5 AM on Saturday at the front gate. You'll leave at exactly 5:15 AM. Tardiness is not allowed as your plane will be leaving Japan at exactly 8 AM. If you get left behind, it's not our fault. The plane will not go back to pick you up. You will be accompanied by Nezu-sensei and Reboyama-sensei as well as Hibari Kyoya of the Disciplinary Committee. Sasagawa Ryohei will also be present at the trip to accompany his sister as her parents will not allow her to go without her brother. Don't forget to bring your school ID as that will serve as your ticket." Dino said.

Of course, the part about Ryohei accompanying his sister is a not really a lie. But as a guardian of the Tenth Generation Vongola, he would have to be with his boss. And as the next Sun Guardian, he would have to be at the inheritance ceremony to formally accept his title. Ryohei saw the trip as an opportunity to hit two birds with one stone: he'd be able to accompany Sawada and formally accept his title and be able look after his sister during the duration of the trip.

"Any questions? None? Then I'd see you all in Italy, one way or another." Dino said, taking his things as the bell for the next period rang.

With Dino now out of the classroom, the class resumed to glare at Tsuna, who, in turn, just tuned them out. His family, on the other hand, are having a hard time containing their anger, including Kyoko. In her opinion, her classmates don't have the right to make fun of Tsuna-kun because they don't know the real him. Beside her, Hana is barely holding up her anger. Just who are these monkeys think they are? They think they are on top of the food chain just because someone is below them. Just because someone acts like he's stupid doesn't mean he's one.

Before Gokudera could scream at their classmates for their disrespect of his boss, he saw said boss giving him a look. The other guardians also caught sight of Tsuna's gaze. His gaze told them, 'We'll give them a proper pay back when we get to Italy.' They all internally smirked at their boss' message. They know the brunette as a man with a very very very very VERY long patience. Dealing with his guardians and his very _unique_ allies with the added stress brought about by paperwork and Reborn's hellish training requires him to have a saintly patience. But once he snaps… Let's just say it's not a pleasant experience (having witness the brunette's wrath first-hand, the guardians shivered at the memory of a pissed of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now, they're very thankful that they're not on the receiving end of his schemes.) They smiled, willing to wait for the perfect time for their vengeance. Nobody messes with the Vongola Decimo and get away with it.

Xxx

The days passed the class of 1-A in an excited blur. One moment, they were in their Dino-sensei's Italian class, feeling disappointed of their exam scores and Dame-Tsuna's sudden superiority over them. But that incident has long been forgotten as the students chattered about their own expectations for the trip and now, they're on their way home after the last period of their Thursday class. Tomorrow, they have off from school for them to prepare for their trip overseas.

But a few students by the names of Mochida, Osamu, and Kentaro haven't gotten over the fact that Dame-Tsuna stomped over them. They'll show him who's boss. So they came up with a plan to make sure that their dame classmate will not be able to join them in their trip. And their plan will now be set in motion before Sawada Tsunayoshi exits the classroom.

"Oi, Sawada, wait a minute." Kaneda Osamu called out to the now exiting figure of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Hmm? What is it, Kaneda-san?" Tsuna said, his left and right hand men halting beside him.

"Nezu-sensei said that our flight was moved at 10 am so instead of meeting here at Nami-High at 5, we will meet at 8AM instead. Thought I should let you know 'cause Sensei announced that during lunch and you weren't here." Osamu said. Of course, that was a lie. There was no such announcement and this misdirection is part of their plan. And Tsuna is no fool to that. After meeting different mafia bosses, he gained knowledge in reading people. And Osamu is one easy bastard to read. The two guardians on either side of him were suppressing a laugh (they'd done a really good job cause their face did not betray their amusement). Tsuna decided to play along and let them have a feeling of superiority.

"Thank you, Kaneda-san. That was very considerate of you to inform me. Now if that's all, we'll be leaving." Tsuna said, exiting the room with his two guardians. All three of them were resisting the urge to laugh. Osamu, though, did not notice and thought that Dame-Tsuna bought his lie.

'Now, he'll never be able to join the trip.' Osamu silently snickered as he made his way to his two friends. They'd be delighted to know that they've successfully got rid of the pest.

Once they were out of the school, the three friends laughed. Some people that passed them by stared at them as if they were crazy and continued on their way. But the three didn't mind the stares of incredulity. They were far too amused with the situation to contain their mirth any longer.

"Seriously. Did they really think that Tsuna-sama will buy that lie? It's so obvious that he's spouting nonsense." Gokudera said, calming down from his laughter.

"Yeah. And did you see his face when Tsuna bought the lie? I barely kept myself from laughing. I can't believe they really think they have the upper hand." Yamamoto said, the three of them walking starting to walk home.

"They don't know what's going to hit them. Once we're in Italy, nobody can mess with Tsuna-sama. With all the allied families present, I doubt they'll come out unharmed if they insulted Tsuna-sama in their presence." Gokudera said.

"Don't forget Byakuran. He doesn't take lightly those who bad mouth Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"And there's Varia. They've gotten pretty overprotective after the Giagolo incident, especially Xanxus." Tsuna said, speaking up for the first time after their laughter.

"They really are fools if they think the plane will leave without Tsuna-sama." They were rounding the corner as they were talking.

"The plane will leave even if there's one member of our class absent but I doubt it will leave if the crew did not see Tsuna. They'd make a fuss and go find Tsuna then they'll start making weird conclusions." Yamamoto said, his statement garnering laughter from the other two.

"I bet grandpa and the people from the manor will prepare something outrageously extravagant. I'd have to warn them from calling me by title by accident. It wouldn't do to have my identity revealed so suddenly. We'd have to wait until the inheritance ceremony for that." Tsuna said. Suddenly, he paused, the other two pausing on either side him.

"Tsuna/Tsuna-sama?" the two questioned. Tsuna tilted his head backward and said,

"If I were you, I'd be careful with what I say and what I'd do from now on unless you want something bad to happen to you." Tsuna said then he resumed walking, letting his words hang on the air. The other two caught up with their boss' words and silently walked on either side of him.

* * *

**Author's note: And there's here's the chapter. Again, please let me know what you think via your reviews. They all make me warm and fluffy and make me wanna write some more. See you again in the next chapter! :D**


	6. The Day They Fly (1)

**Author's note: Oh my goodness! I am so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews. You guys really are the best (*cries tears of joy from). I am so humbled and flustered and fluffy and insert-all-positive-adjectives here. You guys really made my day. Thank you, thank you, thank YOU so much. I'm really happy that you guys took the time to leave a review for me. Of course, there's also the followers and those who favorite'd this story. You guys really, really are the best.**

**And as a token of my appreciation, I'm going to post today even though it's not yet Thursday (it's Monday here. Maybe Sunday for others). I'm still going to post this coming Thursday and I'm just really really overwhelmed by you guys. I love you all so much!**

**Now, without further ado, I present the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I consulted Byakuran regarding my ownership of KHR in parallel worlds. Looks like I don't own it in parallel worlds either.**

* * *

The class of 1-A spent the entire Friday making last minutes preparations and daydreaming about the trip. Before they knew it, their clocks ticked 12MN, signaling that Friday has ended and Saturday has taken its place. Getting up as early as 3:00 AM, they prepared for their trip in each of their respective homes and proceeded to Nami-High where they will gather before heading to the airport together as a class.

Groups of friends caught up with each other, whispering amongst themselves their speculations and expectations regarding their trip, where they'll stay, where they'll go, what they're going to do, and all kinds of things. The ladies talked about what kinds of dresses they brought for the trip, the gentlemen talked about what preparations they did the day before. One Nezu Dohachiro surveyed the students with mild interest. When he was informed by a certain Reboyama-sensei that he'll accompany 1-A to Italy, the self-proclaimed elite could barely contain his excitement. He's never set foot outside of the country and this overseas excursion provided the opportunity to do so. He has his own expectations regarding the trip; it will be a chance to show the head of Vongola how elite he is and, perhaps, will be able to land a job in the prestigious Vongola Corp.

He glanced at the class again and noting that there are some students, seven in particular, who are still not yet at Nami-High. He glanced at his watch. _5:13AM_, two minute before they leave for the airport. He saw Mochida, Osamu, and Kentaro snickering at the side. The other day, they asked for his permission to use his name for something. He was skeptical at first, but when they told him that it's to prevent Dame-Tsuna from joining the trip, he agreed, too enthusiastic to keep the hopeless boy from joining the trip. Italy is, he reckoned, for the elite and there is nothing elite about a hopeless boy, a delinquent, and a baseball freak. He noticed the absence of Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Miura Haru and Dokuro Chrome from the groups. Those four always hanged around the hopeless three. He concluded that they've been badly influenced because they always hang around Dame-Tsuna and thus, a waste of their potentials. _Bad company corrupts good character, _he reasoned. He glanced back at his watch, _5:15AM. _It's time to leave.

"Okay, is everybody here?" Nezu said, addressing the class.

"Sensei, Sawada and his friends aren't here yet." One student, Namikawa Misaki, said. Before Nezu can answer, the voice of Reboyama-sensei cut him off.

"Yosh. It's time to leave. Our ride is already here. Let's go." Reboyama-sensei said, gesturing for them to follow him. When they got outside the entrance, they were a little bit disappointed to see their school bus waiting for them, they were expecting a limo or something grand to pick them up and take them to the airport. Nonetheless, they climbed the bus, carrying their luggage and setting it on their laps or on the floor.

"Everybody here? Yosh, let's go." Reboyama-sensei said.

"But Sensei, Sawada and his friends aren't here yet." Misaki, the girl who spoke up earlier, said. Several seats behind her, three guys snickered quietly.

"Don't worry about them." Reboyama-sensei said. "Remain in your seats while we travel to the airport." Reboyama-sensei signaled the driver to drive away. After an hour at the road, the bus was overtaken by a limo. That didn't escape the sight of the students.

One student whistled, another said, "Damn. I wish that's my ride." Reboyama-sensei smirked and continued to observe the students from his peripheral vision. Looks like this trip is turning out to be more interesting. In another 45 minutes, they arrived at the airport. They entered a terminal different from the usual ones they enter in. They were checked and scanned for any threats before they can enter and their belongings have been left at the luggage area. To say the students were amazed when they entered the terminal is an understatement. They were awe-stricken, with jaws almost dropping to the floor and eyes popping out of their sockets. The grandeur of the terminal is so amazing that the students are having a hard time registering that they're physically there and not dreaming. Remorn smirked and said,

"This is Vongola's private terminal. It's exclusive for members of Vongola and its close relations. No one can enter the premises casually as the area is heavily guarded by Vongola staff. We were easily granted access because the staff have been notified of our arrival. Ah, looks like Sawada and his company are already here." Reboyama-sensei said, seeing the figures of Tsuna and his family, with Hibari standing far from the group, as they neared the boarding area. They saw Tsuna talking to someone who looked like a pilot. Tsuna noticed their presence and turned to face Reborn and smiled at him and glanced at the class. The pilot left as Tsuna and his family approached the class.

"Reboyama-sensei, you said that no one can casually enter here. How come Sawada's here when he wasn't with us when we entered?" Kensuke said, disbelieving his eyes that Dame-Tsuna's standing in front of them.

Reboyama-sensei smirked and said, "Who knows."

"Kaneda-san, thank you for informing me that we have to be here by 6AM, though it looks like we've arrived a little bit too early." Tsuna said, approaching Osamu and his friends with an amused expression. The three of them fumed when they saw Tsuna, their plan back firing and shattering in front of them.

Tsuna turned to Nezu and said, "I'm very sorry, Nezu-sensei, that I wasn't able to inform you that we've gone ahead. There wasn't time to do so. Please accept my apology."

Nezu was flabbergasted when he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends at the boarding area. He's not supposed to be here. This trip is for the elite! When the student approached him to ask for apology, he barely had time to compose himself before replying, "Hmph. As long as you don't show that kind of attitude during our trip, it's fine."

"Thank you, Sensei." Tsuna said, bowing slightly. He turned to Reboyama-sensei and said to him, "Shall we, Reboyama-sensei? The crew has finished making last minute preparations and are waiting for us to board. All our belongings have already been boarded in the plane."

"Hn. Thank you, Sawada-kun. Well, shall we board the plane, class?" Reboyama-sensei said, turning to the class, his question was met with enthusiastic cheers, the event concerning Sawada pushed unto the back of their minds. Kentaro roughly pushed Tsuna aside as he and his friends passed through. They glared at Tsuna, who, at that time was sporting an amused expression. Tsuna held a hand up as he saw his guardians ready to pounce them.

"Don't worry about it, Hayato-kun." Tsuna said, holding the arm of the bomber to restrain him. Gokudera reluctantly slumped back at his boss' side, watching as the students reach the embarking area.

"So, what are you planning, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, slinging an arm at Tsuna's left shoulder.

"Hmm? Me? I'm not planning anything. I just hope they'll entertain me enough until we reach Italy." Tsuna said. Reborn smirked at his student's answer.

"Hn. You sure are one sadistic omnivore." Hibari said as he turned and followed the students to the embarking area.

"Let's go, Tsuna. The crew will not let them in if they did not see you." Reborn said, walking after Hibari, secretly proud that he's student is starting to take after him.

"Let's go. I want to reach Italy as soon as possible." Tsuna said as he and his family follow after Reborn. The crews gave him a deep bow as he passed by, greeting him and telling him to have a safe flight. He smiled and waved at them, telling them to relax and thanked them for their hard work and told them to enjoy their day. The crew responded by smiling warmly at him, all thinking how benevolent the Vongola Decimo is.

When the plane crew saw Tsuna and his company approaching, they bowed at their direction and gave the signal to open the plane. Once the doors were opened, the students entered the plane with much joy and marveled at the grandeur of the plane. The crews by the door frowned at this. _'The Decimo is supposed to enter first,' _they all thought.

AsTsuna passed them by, he gave them a reassuring smile and told them in Italian, "It's fine. I don't mind. It's their first time after all."

They smiled back at their boss. If he says it's fine, then it's fine. The young boss patted them on the shoulder and thanked them for their hard work before entering the plane with his guardians in tow. The crew bowed again and told Tsuna and his family to have a safe trip. They gave the signal to close the doors and they exited the platform. The ground crew looked at the plane as it began to start its flight and continued to look at it long after it has reached the skies. They all wished for the safety of their boss and his family. They wouldn't be able to bear it if something happens to their beloved Decimo. They went back to their work once the plane is out of their sight.

* * *

**Author's note: I must apologize for the length of this chapter. But I promise the next one will be longer. And regarding the chapter length, I don't have a specific target for lengths. I cut the chapter if what I want to convey for the chapter is already written out. So that explains the varying lengths of the chapters. I hope you guys are not ticked off by this (*holds a defensive marshmallow pillow).**

**Also, I will be busy this coming weeks but I will do my best to constantly update every week. If I will not be able to update, I will let you guys know ahead of time. I have a lot of things going on in real life and I seriously think that 24 hours is not enough.**

**And also, I would also like to say that this story will have dark elements in the future (some chapters will have a dark theme that deals with the dark aspects of the mafia). Just giving you guys a heads up cause you might be surprised by the sudden shift of genres. I don't intend this fic to be like the usual school trip fics that I read (I mean no offense when I say this, okay? Just saying that I'm trying something new) and I want to write something different. So, yeah (*awkwardly shifts on the floor).**

**So, anyway, reviews are always welcome. I really appreciate you all taking the time to leave your thoughts of this chapter. Thank you thank you thank you all so much.**


	7. The Day They Fly (2)

**Author's note: Hiya, minna-san! Thank you so much for the love and support you give towards me and my humble fanfic. You guys are the awesomest (I know it's not a real word, but so are flames lighting on peoples forehead, so yeah) bunch of people. As for the question regarding Lambo and Mukuro, don't worry. They're going to be in this story. They'll have their moment. And so will the rest of the cast (Varia, Shimon, Cavallone, Arcobaleno, Millefiore) will also be here. I just can't dump them all. And for those who are craving for a Tuna with sauce- I mean an awesome Tsuna moment, this chapter will have it (I do hope it will be awesome for you because when I was writing this, I'm fangirling myself).**

**On to lightly different matters. Do any of you know where to download the Rebo to Glide artbook of Amano-sensei? For those who don't know what it is, it's an artbook by Amano-sensei that contains well, drawings, of her other works as well as Reborn. I've only seen a few pages of it and oh my gosh, Gokudera really DOES work on a CONVENIENCE STORE (I'm not joking here. He really works in a convenience store). And Hibari doesn't eat something without the Nami Middle School flag (I had to force myself to stop laughing. And apparently, he hates carrots cause he doesn't like his steak with carrots). And if you guys know where I can download Vongola 77 artbook (or is it a fanguide?), please let me know. (Don't worry. I'll still buy Amano-sensei's work. I just really want to see it first. That's all)**

**Anyway, on to the story. By the way, the next chapter will be an omake (that is still related to the story) that will have a dark theme. Just letting you guys know. Anyway...**

**for the legends:**

texts like this = **normal narration/conversation**

_texts like this = _**thoughts**

_"texts like this enclosed with double quotation" = _**conversations in Italian**

_'texts like this enclosed in single quotation or just italized' = _**thoughts**

**Now, I present to you the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Still don't own Reborn!**

* * *

The students marveled at the interior of the plane. The terminal itself was impressive, but the plane is a different matter altogether. The interior of the plane looked more like a five-star hotel than an airplane. The level they are currently in contains the seats, with two seats per row with enough gap to enable the seats to be reclined without bothering anyone behind them. Some students noticed a staircase near the back of the plane. What the other levels offer, they'd have to find out later.

Osamu puffed out his chest and said, "Heh. Grand, right? My mom works for Vongola Corp. Every time she has to go out of the country, they ride Vongola's private planes. This is my first time to ride here though, but my mom always took pictures so I could see it. I bet this is Dame-Tsuna's first time to see something so grand." Osamu and some of the class glanced at Tsuna, who looked unfazed by the statement.

_'Yeah right, bitch. I own this plane and I have a few more waiting for me in Italy. What your mom probably rode was one of the older models.' _Tsuna inwardly scoffed.

The students proceeded to occupy the seats, partnering up with those they want to seat with. Some students were making their way to the front aisles but they were stopped by a stewardess.

"I'm sorry but the seats beyond this point are reserved. Please find somewhere else to sit." The stewardess said, bowing slightly at the students. They turned to leave but were met with Tsuna and his family.

"Didn't you hear the stewardess, Dame-Tsuna? She said the seats here are reserved." One student who goes by Nakamura Hideki said. Tsuna just raised an eyebrow at them but proceeded to the reserved area anyway.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, didn't you hear what Hideki said? That area is reserved. Are you deaf or something?" another student, Toshinobu Aoba said. Tsuna ignored them and calmly walked up to the stewardess. The two students and two others with them were about to snicker, thinking that Dame-Tsuna's about to get it, but they were surprised when they saw the stewardess bowing at Tsuna and his company.

"Welcome, young masters. This way please. We've made sure to make the seats as comfortable as possible." The stewardess said, making way for Tsuna and his family to pass.

Before they passed, Tsuna tilted his head towards the direction of the four flabbergasted students and said in a cool and even voice, "I know this area is reserved and it's definitely not reserved for you." Then he and his family proceeded to the reserved area, leaving the four students behind them.

"Sirs, please take a seat. We're about to take off." A stewardess said to Nakamura and his company. They huffed and turned on their heels, proceeding to take the nearest seats they can find and thought of ways to get back at the brunette.

"Good day to all passengers. My name is Antone Whiteford. I'm the captain of VJ1027. We're about to take off from Namimory, Japan to Sicily, Italy. Please make sure you're buckled in to prevent any accidents. During takeoff, please refrain from leaving your seats. Thank you." The voice coming from the intercom said. The students who were already seated secured their seat belts and those who are still looking for a seat took the ones they see are available and buckled in.

About three minutes after, the plane began moving and took to the skies. A few students who unconsciously gripped the elbow rests a little bit too tight loosened their hold once the plane has stabilized in the air. The intercom came to life once again as the captain spoke.

"A pleasant day again to all passengers. Once again, I'm Captain Antone Whiteford, the pilot of VJ1027. We will be arriving in Sicily, Italy in 8 hours. Now, to give you a brief background of the plane we're riding, VJ1027 is a jumbo plane with three levels especially made for the Tenth Generation Vongola by the top mechanics of Vongola as well as the Tenth Generation's personal mechanics: Giannini, Shouichi, and Spanner. This is the plane's first time to fly as it has just been recently finished. The VJ1027 caters to the comfort and leisure of its passengers. The lower level, the level below the seating area, holds the leisure area that consists of various recreational activities for your enjoyment. The refreshments area is also on that level as well as a comfort room. For those who are feeling sick, the infirmary is also in that level.

The seating area also serves as a resting area, as the chairs can be reclined to provide a comfortable position for sleeping. There is also a comfort room located near the staircase. For those who wish to remain in the seating area but do not want to go down for refreshments, they can simply make use of the screen provided in their seats to request refreshments and a stewardess will bring it to your seat.

Now, the last and top level are strictly off limits to all the students. That area is strictly for the Vongola members and authorized personnel. Sneaking and spying around the area will not be taken lightly. Again, that area is restricted to only Vongola members and are off limits. That is all. You are free to roam around at your own leisure."

The students, as much as they wanted to explore the plane, stayed in their seats. They were too reserved to make a move and waited for some brave souls to get up so they can follow them. And their wish was granted when they saw Tsuna and his family walking towards the staircase. They saw it as their cue to leave their seats and do some exploring of their own.

As Tsuna and his company reached the staircase, Hibari went up, saying that he can't stand crowding any longer and left. Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera just clicked his tongue before going down the stairs with his boss.

"Tsuna-kun, this plane is impressive." Kyoko said as they reached the recreation area. Inside the recreational room, they saw various forms of entertainment, ranging from various game consoles, to bookshelves, to laptops, and flat screen TVs. There was also a lounging area with magazines decorating the coffee tables and racks.

"Yeah, Sawada. This plane is extremely neat." Ryohei said, taking in the sight of the room they are in.

"Yeah. Spanner, Shouichi-kun, and Giannini really did a good job. Do you guys want to stay here?" Tsuna said, turning to his company.

"Haru wants to stay here. I think I saw a novel I really want to read." Haru said, glancing at the bookshelves adorning the room.

"I think Hana and I will stay here too. Do you want to join us, Chrome-chan?" Kyoko said, turning to the eye-patched girl, who in turn looked to Tsuna for approval.

"Go ahead, Chrome." Tsuna said, smiling gently at his female Mist Guardian.

"Thank you, Boss." Chrome said.

"I'll stay here with Kyoko and the girls to keep an eye out for trouble." Ryohei said. Tsuna nodded in affirmation. If there's one thing they've learned in the years that they've been Mafiosi, it's that you can never be too careful and too carefree. It doesn't mean that they are on a school trip, everything will go smoothly. _'As a boss, always think of every possible situation, Dame-Tsuna,'_ Reborn always made sure to drill that principle in his student's head.

"You all know what to say when you want to go up to the third level, right?" Tsuna said, looking at the girls.

"'We are in allegiance and under the protection of Vongola Decimo', right?" Hana said, with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Yes. But with Chrome and Onii-chan with you guys, I think you'll not have any problems. But it wouldn't hurt to be sure." Tsuna said. The four girls with the addition of Ryohei nodded and entered the recreational room.

"You're finally learning how to act like a boss towards your subordinates, Dame-Tsuna." The voice said from behind Tsuna.

"Reborn! I thought you already went up. What are you doing here?" the brunette said, turning at his tutor.

"You're really an idiot, Dame-Tsuna. Of course I'm exploring the plane to see if your mechanics did a good job." Reborn said. "And besides, we're in a school trip. Your classmates are already heading this way. You're blocking the doorway."

"Ah. I almost forgot. So, how about you guys? Do you want to stay here?" the brunette said and turned to the remainder of his guardians.

"I'll go where you'll go, Tsuna-sama." Gokudera said. For a moment, Tsuna thought he saw a tail wagging behind Gokudera. He shook his head, thinking that he's just tired.

"I'll go with you too, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"And you?" Tsuna said, turning to his tutor.

"I'm a chaperon for this trip. I'll stay here for a while then I'll go up later. Make sure to go down later to check on the students." Reborn said, entering the room.

"Yeah yeah. Cause it's always the boss' duty to make sure those under him are alright… even if the boss himself is about to pass out from exhaustion." Tsuna said, whispering the last part to himself.

"What was that, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said, flashing his student his gun.

"Nothing. You're just hearing things. Enjoy the trip." The brunette said, turning to leave with his right and left hand men. Reborn smirked, proud that his student is finally growing a backbone. He heard the voices of the students coming near the recreational room. For now, he'll observe the students to see if he can find a valuable asset for the Vongola.

xxx

"Excuse me," Tsuna called out from the doorway of the refreshments area. The attending chef turned to the door and beamed. He had only heard rumors and seen pictures of the Decimo. To have the Decimo standing in his humble kitchen is indeed an honor for the chef.

_"Ah. My Decimo. It's a pleasure to finally see and meet you in person, Decimo and his guardians. My name is Finnian. How can I be of service to you, my Lord?" _the young chef said in Italian, kneeling and kissing Tsuna's hand.

_"Ah. No need to kneel down. You must be the new chef I've heard about. It's also a pleasure to meet you, Finnian. Please do not be so formal with me. Call me Tsuna just like everybody else. I was wondering if you can prepare me tea and have someone take it to my room."_ the soon-to-be-don said, replying back in Italian and ushering the still kneeling chef to stand up.

_"As expected. The Decimo is so kind." _The young chef said, wiping away imaginary tears. "_Most certainly, Young Master Tsuna. And what can I prepare for you, young masters?"_ Finnian said, turning to the two guardians at either side of Tsuna.

_"Just call me Takeshi. The silver-haired guy is Hayato. I'll have tea as well. What about you, Gokudera?" _Yamamoto said, grinning from ear to ear.

_"Tch. I don't need you to speak for me, baseball idiot. I'm also having tea." _Gokudera said, scowling at said baseball idiot.

_"Do you have any preferences, young masters?" _the young chef said, looking at the trio.

_"Not really. Please surprise me. How about you two?" _Tsuna said, turning to his companions.

_"I'll have what Tsuna-sama is having." _Gokudera said.

_"If it's not too much trouble, I'll have green tea." _Yamamoto said.

_"Very well. I'll have someone take up your refreshments as soon as I finish preparing them. It really is an honor to meet you, Young Master Tsuna." _Finnian said, bowing slightly at the brunette.

_"Thank you, Finnian. The pleasure is all mine." _Tsuna said, bowing slightly at the man. _"If you'll excuse us. If someone stops you, tell them I sent for you."_

_"Will do, Young Master." _The chef said. Tsuna and his company turned and left the refreshments area, the staff bowing and greeting him and his guardians as they passed by.

When they passed by the recreational area, he took a peek at the room, slightly expecting it to be damaged (a thought he had developed because of his guardians' tendency to destroy things). He heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the room still intact and the students using the items with care. He closed the door and turned to the stairs. He paused when he reached the seating area as he heard the voice of Osamu talking to a stewardess. Yamamoto and Gokudera were about to ask what's wrong but the brunette placed a finger on his lips, telling them to be quiet.

"-that's why I want to know. What is the name of the Tenth Vongola heir?" Osamu said, his back facing Tsuna. The stewardess caught sight of her boss though she did nothing to indicate Osamu that.

"Sir, I keep telling you that it's classified information. Even if you have a relative working for Vongola Corporation, we are not allowed to release information. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to attend to." The stewardess said, the air of professionalism hiding her irritation.

The trio by the stairs hid from view as Osamu and his friends followed the stewardess with their eyes. As the stewardess passed by them, she looked at them and agave them a silent greeting which the young don returned with a nod. Osamu and his company did not seem to notice the exchange that took place.

"Geez. That's the fifth stewardess now, Osamu. What's so important about the heir?" Kentaro said, scratching the back of his head as the stewardess left their line of sight.

"I keep telling you. A higher up from Vongola approached my mom, saying that he'll make her an executive in Vongola if she passed the test. It's our chance to rise up the corporate world." Osamu said, seating back in his chair.

"And that test is finding out the name of the Vongola heir?" Mochida said, also taking a seat.

"Yeah. I thought it will be easy since we'll be surrounded by Vongola staff. But apparently, it's difficult. Nobody here is willing to tell me anything. My mom's favor is turning out to be something difficult." Osamu said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"How about we sneak into the third floor? Reboyama-sensei and Nezu-sensei are downstairs with the other students. Now is our best chance to sneak up there." Kentaro said, who is also now seated.

"Do you have a death wish? I saw Hibari-san go up there earlier. He'll bite us to death if he saw us there. And what if we get caught? The pilot said there will be consequences if we're seen roaming the area." Osamu said.

"Huh? But didn't the pilot say that only authorized personnel are allowed on that floor?" Mochida said, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah. But you know how Hibari-san is. He just does whatever he likes. And maybe he threatened to bite the guards to death if they didn't let him enter." Kentaro said. There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke up again. "It's just a hunch but what if Hibari-san is connected to the heir or what if he's the heir himself?"

Before the two could answer, Hideki and Aoba emerged from the staircase and entered the seating area. Luckily, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were well hidden in their hiding place and was thus undetected by the two. Hideki and Aoba caught sight of Osamu and his friends and approached them.

"Heya. What are you guys doing here?" Hideki said, taking a seat beside Aoba.

"Osamu here is trying to find out who the Vongola heir is." Mochida said, earning a protest from Osamu.

"Mochida! That's supposed to be a secret!" Osamu exasperated to which Mochida just shrugged.

"Well, we know so it's not really a secret." Mochida said. Turning to Hideki and Aoba, he said, "Anyway, what's up with you two? I saw you guys looking cross before we took off."

"It's Dame-Tsuna. He's acting all high and mighty." Aoba said, huffing out in recollection of the earlier events concerning the brunette. "Anyway, you guys look like you're planning something interesting. Mind if we join you?"

"Heh. Dame-Tsuna huh. I don't know where he got the information about being at the airport by 6 but I'll make sure he'll wish he never joined the trip." Mochida said. After a moment of silence, his face glowed as if he just had an epiphany.

"I have a plan," Mochida said, gesturing to his companions to come closer and talked to them in a hushed voice. With the conversation no longer interesting, Tsuna went up the stairs with Yamamoto and Gokudera in tow.

When they reached the stairs, they were stopped by a guard who sported a bruise on his left eye.

"O-only the Tenth generation V-Vongola a-and h-his family are a-allowed o-on this l-level." The guard stuttered. Tsuna frowned at this.

"I'm Vongola Decimo. These are my left and right hand men." Tsuna said and flashed his Vongola Ring. The guard paled at the revelation and began to sweat profusely. "What happened?"

"A r-raven h-haired man c-came b-by here earlier. W-when I d-did n-not grant him a-access, he got annoyed and p-punched me a-and I b-blacked out. W-when I w-woke up, I c-can't f-find him. W-we're not a-allowed to l-look at the rooms and n-now I don't know w-what to d-do. I m-might have l-let an enemy t-through. I'm so sorry, Decimo." The guard said, with tears brimming down his eyes. Tsuna just sighed. He really wanted to chuckle but the trauma brought about by his Cloud Guardian was disturbing for Tsuna.

"Don't worry. You didn't let an infiltrator in. The raven haired man is my Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya. I can't say that it's alright that someone got access here easily but I can't blame you since you are new. However, as a boss, I cannot turn a blind eye on this mistake. Reborn will be dealing with you later." Tsuna said. He really hated saying those words. But Reborn drilled into his head, _'A boss should not turn a blind eye on a mistake, no matter how big or small it is because the lives of many could be at stake. As a boss, you should learn how to manage mistakes so that they'll not happen again in the future.'_

The guard paled at the brunette's words. If he only knew that facing the hitman would be his punishment, he would have gladly remained in his passed out state. As if sensing the man's distress, Tsuna said,

"Don't worry. He's just going to talk to you to make sure that you'll not make the same mistake again. I'm sorry but we can't tolerate mistakes especially if there are civilians concerned. Don't worry. I'm not angry. We all make mistakes. You're free to approach me if you're having problems." Tsuna patted the man's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. He left with his guardians but not without hearing the guard's muffled cry of, "The Tenth is such a kind man."

Tsuna entered his room with his guardians in tow. An elegant office desk with a lush office chair behind it, with two chairs sitting in front of the desk were the first to greet his sight. On the left side of the room, there is a plush couch adorned with throw pillows of velvet color, a matching love seat positioned on its either side with a coffee table in the middle of it. On the far left corner behind the office space sat a bookshelf, adorned with many books and documents for the young boss. On the far right side corner of the room, a poster bed adorned with downy pillows can be seen with covers a shade of red, with a bed side table beside it and a lampshade on top of it. Near the foot of the bed, there's a dresser with a mirror attached to its door that contained suits and dress shirts for the young don as well as a few casual wear. On the bottom lay three pairs of shoes: leather shoes for meetings, sneakers for casual wear, and shoes similar to combat boots in style. The floor is carpeted by a deep shade of red and the walls elegantly paneled with dark wood. Overall, the room looked warm and cozy.

The young don sat behind the office chair and motioned for his left and right hand men to do the same. He glanced at his desk and saw a few stacks of folders awaiting to be opened and read. He inwardly grimaced and turned to the two sitting in front of him. It can wait. He has more important matters to address as of the moment.

Tsuna fished out his cellphone from his pocket and made a call. The three sat in silence after the call as they waited for someone to enter the room. After a minute, the door opened and in came Reborn in his Reboyama disguise with Chrome, and Ryohei following behind him.

"Hayato-kun, can you please get Kyo-san for me so that we can start the meeting?" Tsuna said, turning to his right hand man who nodded and went out the door. The brunette gestured for the new comers to take a seat. Chrome and Ryohei took a seat in the couch and Reborn took the love seat facing Tsuna. The door opened a minute later and Gokudera came in with Hibari behind him looking like he's about to commit murder. Gokudera took his seat and Hibari leaned on the doorframe, keeping as much distance from them as possible.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my nap, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yes, I do Kyo-san. Now that we're all here, let's start." Tsuna said. "On our way up here, we overheard Osamu talking about a man that was supposedly working for Vongola as one of those who are on the upper echelon approached his mother with the proposal to make her a Vongola executive. His condition to that promotion is that Osamu's mother find out the identity of Vongola's heir. Apparently, knowing that her son will be on a Vongola-sponsored trip, she asked her son to gather information for her. So far, none of the stewardess he asked gave him information."

"So you're saying that there is more to this than just a boss wanting to promote his subordinate?" Reborn said, crossing his legs.

"Yes." Tsuna said, and took a sip of his tea which arrived sometime in between their discussion. "As you all know, Vongola has a standard procedure for promoting its people. However, finding out the identity of its heir is not one of that."

"So you're saying that somebody from the outside is using somebody who works for Vongola Corp to gain information regarding its heir?" Reborn said.

"Yes. I believe it's an enemy familigia trying to sniff out information by pretending to work for Vongola and manipulating someone to gather information for them so that they'll be inconspicuous and hence, leaving us in the dark that they're spying on us." Tsuna said, resting his elbows on his desk.

"So, what's your plan, omnivore?" Hibari said.

"I'll need someone to fish out information from Osamu so that we can identify the identity of the man who approached his mother and possibly help us to find out the familigia he's from so that we can plan a countermeasure. I'll also need people who will keep an eye on students to see if there is another spy within the group of students. We'll also need to tell the people in Italy to refrain me from calling me by my title. It wouldn't do well if the spy, or possibly spies, find out about my identity, especially since we're in a trip with innocent civilians. We can't let them be exposed to danger no matter how annoying they are." Tsuna said.

"So, who do you plan to send to spy on Osamu and his lackeys?" Reborn said. Tsuna looked around the room and his eyes rested on Yamamoto and Chrome.

"Takeshi-kun, Chrome, do you mind doing it for me?" Tsuna said, looking at his two guardians. To his right, he can see Gokudera protesting.

"Wha-? B-but, Tenth!" Gokudera said, reverting back to calling Tsuna by his title.

"What did I say about calling me by my title?" Tsuna sighed. "It's not like I don't trust you, Hayato-kun. But I think Yamamoto and Chrome are fit for this job."

"If you say so, Tsuna-sama." Gokudera muttered, sinking back in his chair.

"So? What do we do, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, choosing that time to talk.

"Hmm? Well, you can distract Osamu and lead him away and Chrome can put him into a hypnosis state and then you can ask him for details." Tsuna said, leaning on his hand. "Can I count on you two?"

"Haha. Of course, Tsuna." Yamamoto said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll do my best, boss." Chrome said, looking at her boss with her eye.

"Thank you." Tsuna said, smiling warmly at the two.

"What made you think that there's more than one spy?" Reborn said after the exchange. "Does it have something to do with the person you asked me to spy on?"

"Yes." Tsuna said, facing his tutor.

"So what has she got to do with this?" Reborn said.

"I've noticed that after Dino-san announced my dual citizenship, she's been following me around and she seems to be listening in on our conversations. At first, I thought I was just being paranoid and imagining things. But the other day, when I intentionally gave out clues regarding my identity when I was talking to Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun on my way home, I saw her take the bait. That's why I asked you to spy on her. I don't sense her having a hostile intent but I do sense a feeling of urgency coming from her. Regarding what, that's what we have to know." Tsuna said. Reborn smirked at his student. He really has come a long way from being a whiny brat to a man who knows what his responsibilities are.

"Good job, Tsuna. It looks like you've taken my lessons to heart." Reborn said. Tsuna muttered something along the lines of, "If I didn't, my skull will be housing a bullet" before regarding the hitman again with seriousness.

"So, what did you find out?" Tsuna said, taking a sip at his now cold tea.

"From what I've observed, she lives with her guardian as her parents are always away. You're also correct in your assumption that she's spying on you. I've noticed her following you whenever you are in school but, one way or another, she's always intercepted by your classmates. And because of the Mist barrier casted by Chrome on the rooftop, she hasn't been able to hear important details whenever we talk in the rooftop. As for the details, I asked Hibari and his Foundation to conduct an investigation." Reborn said.

"Kyo-san?" Tsuna said, turning to the skylark perched on the doorframe.

"The black folder in your desk labeled classified. All the details you need to know are there." Hibari said, not even batting an eyelid.

Tsuna got the said folder from his stack and began scanning the report, his eyes growing slightly at the information written on the pages. Reborn walked behind his student to read for himself the contents of the report. His face turned ominous as soon as he finished reading.

"I see, it all makes sense now." Reborn said, crossing his arms.

"Eh? What's extremely happening? What extremely makes sense now?" Ryohei said, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began.

"Apparently, the girl following Tsuna around has a younger sister. She was abducted by Mafiosi a year ago when their family went to a trip in Italy. Their parents are detectives and have been away to conduct an investigation of their own. Currently, they haven't found out anything regarding the location of their missing daughter. But they were able to get data that could be potential leads to the familigia that kidnapped her." Reborn said.

"Hayato-kun, contact Shouichi-kun for me. Tell him I have a favor to ask him." Tsuna said, facing his right hand man.

"There's no need for that. Shouichi has been in this plane all this time." Reborn said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna said, facing his tutor with a very confused expression adorning his face.

"Dame-Tsuna, of course Shouichi will be here. Otherwise, how else will the pilot be able to fly a plane he's never flown before? Besides, Shouichi needs to be here in the event something happens. He was planning to surprise you when we land but given the current state of events, we'll need him here." Reborn said.

"But who will take his place?" Tsuna said.

"Of course, Giannini is also here. How else would Shoichi manage to do everything by himself?" Reborn said as-a-matter-of-factly. Tsuna just sighed. Trust the hitman to always keep important information from him.

"Well then, Hayato-kun, if you don't mind, please get Shouichi-kun for me." Tsuna said.

"Of course I don't mind, Tsuna-sama. If you'll excuse me." Gokudera said and left the room.

"So, what do you plan to do with the girl, Tsuna?" Reborn said, looking at his student.

"Well, I'd need to talk to her once we find out what familigia kidnapped her sister and the reasons behind her actions. Then we'll see what happens." Tsuna said.

After five miniutes, Gokudera entered the room with Shouichi behind him.

"Sorry for ruining your surprise, Shouichi-kun but we kinda need your help for something." Tsuna said.

"It's okay. If that's the boss' orders, then I'll comply. By the way, how do you like the plane?" The former Millefiore Captain said.

"It's superb. Please tell Giannini and Spanner my sentiments." Tsuna said, smiling at the redhead. "Now, onto serious matters. I need you to find a certain familigia from the data given in this report." Tsuna handed the folder to Shouichi who, in turn, began scanning the contents. He looked up after a minute and looked at the brunette.

"Give me two hours at most, Tsunayoshi-kun. Some details here are familiar to me but I have to verify and cross validate every single information to be sure." Shouichi said.

"Alright, Shouichi-kun. Please return here as soon as you finish." Tsuna said, smiling at Shouichi.

"Okay. Then, please excuse me." The redhead said and left the room.

"Alright, now, Takeshi-kun, Chrome, please be sure to make the information gathering as discreet as possible. Onii-san, please stay with Kyoko, Haru, and Hana and keep an eye out on the students. Hayato-kun, please join Onii-san in keeping an eye out for possible spies and keep an eye on _her_. Check for unusual movements. Kyo-san, please patrol the plane. Reborn, I know I don't need to tell you what to do. Dismissed. Return here after two hours." Tsuna said, drawing the meeting to a close.

Hibari was the first one out of the door, followed by Ryohei and Gokudera, who bowed to Tsuna before going out of the room. Yamamoto and Chrome followed after Gokudera until it's just Tsuna and Reborn inside the room.

"Hmm? What is it, Reborn?" Tsuna said as he opened the folder on top of his stack and began reading it. Best get started with paperwork before they end up multiplying.

"The guard stationed in this area isn't that reliable, is he?" Reborn said.

"Hmm? Oh, the guard. Yes, yes. He's quite inexperienced. Would you mind talking to him and give him a couple of pointers? It wouldn't do if an enemy is to get through him easily. Be lenient on the poor man, Reborn. It wouldn't do if the man lost his sanity." Tsuna said, not glancing up from his paperwork.

"You're becoming sadistic, Tsunayoshi. I see that you've taken my teachings to heart." Reborn teased his student.

"I learned from the best. If I didn't show progress, you might do your actual job and assassinate me." Tsuna said, looking up slightly to meet his tutor's gaze and smiled.

"Hn. Good that you know that. Later." The hitman said and left the room. Tsuna smiled at the closed door and went back to doing his paperwork. He just hoped that the hitman will actually be lenient on the poor guard. He didn't want to deal with paperwork for rehabilitation and therapy, thank you very much.

_'Now, to finish all these paperwork within two hours.' _Tsuna thought as he began reading and signing papers.

Xxx

_Meanwhile, in Italy._

"Looks like my informant is coming over here in Italy for a vacation." A man with shoulder-length jet black hair told a bald man seating behind a desk.

"Did your informant found something useful regarding the Vongola brat?" the bald man said, his voice sounding impatient.

"No, not yet. Though the informant has suspects." The black-haired man said, leaning on the door frame.

"Anything that will lead to that brat. I won't rest until he's dead." The bald said in a growl.

"Then I guess I'll meet with my informant then. How's _he?_" The black-haired said.

"Better than before. He can't wait to exercise his revenge." The bald said, smiling a feral smile.

"And it looks like we'll have fun too. I can't wait for the time to give Vongola a proper payback for all they've done." The black-haired said, smiling his own feral smile.

"Just a little bit longer till your informant arrives, then. Make sure to station some people in Japan just in case. We'll never know what those Vongola are planning. And it will also be good to have hostages ready in case the Vongola proves too stubborn." The bald said.

"Okie dokie. I have to make preparations. See you, soon, Don Guido. Give _him _my best wishes." The black-haired said, leaving the bald – the Guido don, in his office, his feral smile still in place as the door shuts close.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the lengthiest chapter I've written, even without the A/N section. Whew. Please do point out if I made a mistake somewhere or if something doesn't make sense. I tried my best to describe Tsuna's room, but, apparently, that's the best of my description abilities (*slumps on the floor).**

**Anyway, please do leave your thoughts on your reviews. Thank you all so much. See you on the next chapter! :D **


	8. Omake: Bianco Rosa

**Author's notes: Hello again, minna-san. I'm back for another chapter. As I've stated, this chapter is an omake that is still related to the story and will have an albeit dark theme. There will be scenes that will feature a little bit if gore (if you have a very active imagination), but I've placed a note in case you don't want to read that part.**

**Many thanks to Setsu27 for pointing out a few of my mistakes :D And many many more thanks to all the readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome.**

**On to slightly different things, I might not be able to update next week because I have a lot of things going on next week but I'll still try my best to update. But if I don't update, please don't kill me.**

**Now, without further ado, I present the omake to you. Please do point out mistakes I might have made and I'll be glad to correct them.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. I don't own it.**

* * *

_Tsuna grabbed his coat from the coat hanger and draped it on his figure. He grabbed a huge bag situated near the door and went outside his room, shutting the door as noiselessly as possible. Today, he especially made sure that he won't have to seat on meetings with his grandpa and today, he especially made sure to finish all his paperwork early. He has kids waiting for him, after all._

_He rounded the corner, nodding at the servants bowing his way. Normally, he'll stay and chat with them for a minute or two, but not today. Today, he's in a hurry. Today, he can't afford to waste time. The kids are waiting for him, after all._

_As he neared the door, he was stopped by a voice that called from behind him. He cursed his luck. He wasn't being discreet enough._

_"Tenth, where are you going?" Gokudera said, walking towards his beloved boss._

_"Bianco Rosa. And what did I tell you about calling me Tenth?" Tsuna said, turning to look at his right hand man. He glanced at his watch and inwardly groaned. A minute later and he'll be late. _

_"Ah. I see. Do you want me to accompany, T-tsuna-sama?" Gokudera said, stuttering at his boss' name._

_"No thank you, Hayato-kun. I require no escorts today. I'm just going to play with the kids." Tsuna said, smiling slightly at his right hand man. At this, the silverette nodded in understanding._

_"I see. Please be careful, Tsuna-sama. Please do not hesitate to call me should something happen. I'll be informing Reborn-san and Nono that you will not be here for dinner." Gokudera said, a little bit reluctant to let his beloved boss to be out of his sight._

_"Grazie, Hayato-kun. I'm leaving. Please tell Reborn and Grandpa I went out and that I'll be back by nightfall." Tsuna said, jogging towards the door and proceeded to the drop off point where a car was waiting for him. He climbed in, setting the huge bag he brought with him on his side. The driver instantly drove away from the mansion and towards their destination. Tsuna looked out of the window with an excited feeling in his chest. He's going to see the kids, after all._

_After two hours, they finally arrived at a run-down village, an equally rundown signage held the words 'Bianco Rosa'; White Rose. But the state and appearance did not upset Tsuna. On the contrary, it made him grin widely and a feeling of excitement bubbling in his chest. He got out of the car, his huge bag slung on his shoulder, and instructed the driver to pick him up by 7PM. The driver nodded and drove off, leaving the smiling brunette in front of the village entrance. _

_The soon-to-be-don was greeted by twenty or so kids, ranging from 5 to 9, when he entered the village. He smiled widely at them and they all ran towards him and tackled him into a hug._

_"Now, now children. That's not polite. You're going to hurt Signore if you rush at him like that." A voice of a woman sounded from behind the children. Tsuna looked up from the mass of children surrounding him and smiled gently._

_"It's quite alright, Signora Teresa. I am fine and I think the children just missed me." He said to the woman and looking down at the children, he asked them, "Did you guys miss me?"_

_"Yes, we did, Signore." The children all chorused._

_"You were gone for a very long time." One girl of roughly five years of age said, pouting at the older brunette._

_Tsuna kneeled in front of the girl and patted her head. He had been really busy from the moment his plane landed in Italy. There have been no breaks for him as he's constantly going about settling alliances and looking over family records and doing paperwork. He's still a boss-in-training yet the amount of work he has to do makes him want to bawl his eyes out. Tsuna shudders at the thought of how much work he'll do once he's a fully instated boss. On top things, there's still the matter regarding the Giagolo familigia breathing down his neck. He received a letter a week ago from the Giagolo requesting a meeting with the future don to "settle disagreements". Somehow, the brunette is finding it hard to believe and trust the man's words 9courtesy of his Hyper Intuition and Reborn's warnings). But now is not the time for thoughts concerning work. He's here to relax and unwind and spend time with the kids and the village people._

_"Signore is very sorry, Mami. But Signore has been very busy with work. That's why Signore wasn't able to visit earlier. But Signore is here now. Do you want to play with Signore?" Tsuna said, smiling warmly at the child in front of him. At the word 'play', the children excitedly exclaimed their desire of playing with their Signore Cielo. Tsuna laughed at them, and ushered them inside the village._

_"Signora Teresa, would it be alright if we remained in the square until five in the afternoon?" Tsuna said as he passed by the woman who greeted them earlier._

_"Of course, Signore Cielo. And if you will, please do join us for dinner. The townsfolk would like to see you too." Signora Teresa said, smiling at the young brunette. _

_"Thank you, Signora. It will be my pleasure to dine with you. I'll meet you all at the hall later when it's time for the children to go home." Tsuna said, and walked away with the band of children in his tow. He sat on the fountain, gesturing for the children to do the same._

_"As promised, I have a present for all of you. Now, now, remain seated. You'll all get a present from Signore." Tsuna said, smiling down at the children seated on the ground. Tsuna took out a box and lit his ring with his dying will flame. Shouichi, Spanner, and Giannini were able to come up with a box that enables him to store things in it. That way, he'll no longer have to bring lots of bags to carry his stuff. He inserted the dying will flame into the box's hole and out came a bag stuffed to the brim. One by one, he took out the contents, calling out the names of the children as he gave out various toys to them. They all excitedly thanked their Signore for his gift. Afterwards, they all played with the Cielo until dusk came, signaling them to head home. _

_They all went to the village hall as was their custom and ran up to their parents and hugged them, telling them of the great day they've had with their beloved Signore. The parents smiled at their children and bowed slightly at the brunette in front of them._

_"Thank you for taking the time to go here, Signore Cielo." One woman said, an arm on the shoulder of the little child wrapped around her waist._

_"It's no big deal. I just want to see how you all are doing and I want to see the smiles of the people here, especially the children." Tsuna said, smiling warmly at the woman. The people in front of him smiled back, thinking of the brunette's kind nature._

_One by one, they all went back to their respected houses, but not without greeting the brunette on their way. Finally, it was just Mami and Teresa in front of the hall. Tsuna walked near them and kneeled at the young girl._

_"Did you have fun today, Mami?" Tsuna said placing a hand on top of the girl's head._

_"Uh-huh! Thank you so much for today Signore." Mami said, wrapping her arms across Tsuna's neck, the stuffed animal she got as a present dangling by her hand._

_"You're welcome, Mami." Tsuna said, hugging back the small child._

_"Let's go inside, Signore. The men are already waiting inside." Teresa said, ushering the young don in._

_"Thank you very much for you hospitality, Signora Teresa." Tsuna said, picking up the small child and carried her inside he hall. He let go of the small child as one of the women there ushered Tsuna inside the dining room. Another woman took Mami with her, possibly to give the young girl a bath._

_Tsuna sat at the head of the table, smiling warmly at those who are gathered around it._

_"Good evening, everybody. Thank you for having me." Tsuna said, looking at each of the occupants of the table. _

_"The pleasure is ours, Decimo." The man to his right said, returning the brunette's smile._

_"Please just call me Cielo like everybody else, Signore Eli." The brunette said to the man. A woman entered the dining hall with a bowl in her hands and began putting food in the plates of all present in the table. When everybody had their portion, they began eating, with small chat resounding as they ate. By the end of dinner, Tsuna reached out for his bag that he placed under the table and gave it to Teresa._

_"Signore, what is this?" Teresa said, taking the bag from the brunette with a puzzled expression._

_"A gift, Signora, from Vongola to you." Tsuna said, smiling warmly. When the woman opened the bag, she was shocked. The men gathered around her and were also shocked by the contents of the bag._

_"B-but, Signore! We can't take this. This is too much." One of the men said, gesturing towards the bag full of money._

_"Please, don't refuse. Use it to renovate and reconstruct the village. Use it to invest on business and property. Use it however way it benefits you." Tsuna said, his smile still in place._

_"B-but-"one man began but was cut off when Tsuna spoke._

_"Please, take it." Tsuna said firmly._

_"I-if that's what the Cielo wants, then we accept." Another man said. Tsuna smiled at them but his smile began to falter a little._

_"I know you all want to stay here away from the city. But, can't I persuade you to move somewhere safer? Somewhere close to the city?" Tsuna said after a moment's silence._

_"Signore, I believe we've talked about this. We can't leave here. This land is where are ancestors are buried." Teresa said._

_"I know but I don't want to risk your safety by letting you stay near the border. I won't be able to bear it if an enemy familigia were to come here and bring you harm." Tsuna said, his eyes pleading._

_"You concern is enough for us, Signore, as well as your constant visits. But we must decline your offer to move out of this village." Teresa said, smiling at the young don._

_Tsuna sighed. He knew that was the response he'd get. But deep inside him, his intuition is telling him to get them out of this village and into the city. He can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen if he left them alone._

_"I understand. But please, allow me to send some of my men to guard you and your village." Tsuna said, resigning to the woman's village._

_"Of course, Cielo. The security you'll provide is very much welcome in our village." Teresa said, smiling at the brunette. Deep in her mind, she find it hard to believe that such a young man with the heart of a saint is the next leader of a mafia familigia, the familigia on top of the hierarchy. She smiled, thinking that the mafia will change for the better with this young man leading the most influential family in all of the underworld._

_"I'll make sure that I'll change it for the better. I promise to protect you with everything I've got. I don't want the children to ever see the darkness of the world we live in." Tsuna said, smiling knowingly at the woman. Teresa smiled back at the brunette, reassured by his promise. Suddenly, the young boss' phone rang and he excused himself from the table and went outside of the room._

_"The Cielo will surely do great things." A man said, looking at the brunette._

_"Yeah. I'm sure he'll make the world a peaceful place for our children to live in." Another one said. Tsuna entered the room once again, his phone in his hand._

_"I'm sorry but it's time for me to head home. I'm afraid my tutor is very cross about my sudden disappearance. Thank you again for your hospitality. I'll be sending in guards to patrol the village." Tsuna said, bowing slightly to the occupants of the table._

_"Thank you again for stopping by, Signore Cielo, and for your very generous gift. Please drop by again. We will be glad to have you." Teresa said, bowing slightly at Tsuna._

_"Thank you. I'll drop by again once I'm free. Good night." Tsuna said and made his way towards the door where a man in a suit was waiting for him. He bowed at the brunette and escorted him to the car waiting for them and drove off to return to the Vongola manor. _

_Xxx_

_"Tsunayoshi, where have you been?" the sight of the hitman's angry figure was the first to greet Tsuna as he opened the door of his room._

_"Bianco Rosa. Didn't Hayato-kun tell you?" Tsuna said, taking off his coat and threw it in the hamper. _

_"I don't care about what your right hand man said. Why did you suddenly disappear without telling me or Nono? And to leave the manor unescorted nonetheless! What were you thinking?! What if you were attacked?" The himan said, his words laced with anger. Behind the anger lies his worry for his student's safety. Things aren't at the peak of their peace as of the moment and having his student disappear with the threat of war breathing down their necks was enough to send the hitman into a worry frenzy. _

_"I wasn't attacked, Reborn. And I can handle myself should someone attack." The brunette said. He's very tired and wanted to rest, not be scolded by his sadistic tutor._

_"That's not the point, Dame-Tsuna. The point is that you've made everybody worry." Reborn said, his fists balled up on either side of him. The brunette is getting cranky because of his tired state and thus had no control over his next words._

_"Who told you to worry about me? I said I can take care of myself-"_

_SLAP! _

_It had been a long time since the hitman lost his patience. His student didn't seem to understand the worry brought about by his actions. He wasn't able to contain himself any longer when the brunette spoke and thus, resulted to him slapping his student. _

_"Think about the consequences of your action, Tsunayoshi." And with that, he left the room with the dumb founded brunette rubbing his cheek._

_The next day, the brunette apologized to the Ninth, to Reborn, and his guardians about his sudden disappearance the day before and was rewarded with the excruciating torture brought about by paperwork and Reborn's sadistic training._

_Xxx_

_"What do you mean Bianco Rosa's under attack?" Tsuna said, standing up from his chair. It had been three weeks since the Giagolo's attempted assassination of the Vongola Tenth heir (which was prevented thanks to Yamamoto and Gokudera standing in for him). After that attempt, the Giagolo and its close alliances, the Guido and Corvo familigias, declared war on Vongola. The young boss tried everything in his power to settle things peacefully by talking and negotiating. He still can't stomach the idea of ending someone's life._

_But the Giagolo familigia did not heed their request and began attacking Vongola and its allies. Unfortunately, the run-down town of Bianco Rosa got caught in the cross fire. Once the Giagolo got word that the Decimo frequents the rundown town, they sent an ambush and demanded to know the identity of the Vongola Decimo from the townsfolk. The villagers, however, were resilient and put up a fight, even the children did not cave in to the Mafiosi's demands. They are not going to trade information about the man who helped them and took care after them. They all were more than willing to lay their lives for their Cielo._

_"What happened to the men stationed there? And what about the reinforcements we sent there?" the brunette demanded, frantic to get information regarding the safety of the people he cared for._

_"Sir, the men stationed there are badly wounded and the reinforcements were ambushed by Corvo's men. We don't have men to spare as they have their orders from the Ninth." The messenger reported, standing in attention._

_"What? How are they?" Tsuna said, his worries and fears evident in his voice._

_"Sir, they are alright but are currently engaged in a fight." The messenger said._

_ "Reborn, let me go. Please. I have to make sure they're okay. Please, I'm begging you." Tsuna said, turning to his tutor, his features in a desperate attempt to get out of where he is and out to protect the people he so cherished._

_"Tsuna, I know you're worried but we can't risk your safety. Everybody is-"_

_"What good is my safety if innocent people get killed and I'm here, inside the comforts of the mansion? Why am I the here while people who have nothing to do with this stupid mafia war are out there fighting?" the brunette said, his pent up frustration bursting and going out of his control._

_"T-tsuna-sama, please calm down." Gokudera said, trying his best to cam his boss. But that attempt garnered the opposite of what the bomber was hoping to achieve._

_"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You want me to calm down while people are at the risk of getting killed? You want me to calm down while I'm here, hiding in the interiors of the mansion while innocent people are out in the battlefield?" Tsuna said, turning to his right hand man with a glare, his voice rising up in his anger._

_"Tsuna, I know it's hard but calm down. Nothing good will happen if you let your emotions go out of control. You should know that by now from the many battles you've fought." Yamamoto said, taking a shot at calming the brunette._

_"Yamamoto is right, Tsuna. Nothing good will happen by getting riled up. You're the Sky, the boss. We'll risk everything we've got to protect you. We can't afford to lose you right now, Tsuna. I know you want to go out there and help, but your safety and the concealment of your identity is our top-most priority." Reborn said, tilting his fedora down to block his expression._

_"Sir, reporting about the situation in Bianco Rosa." A new messenger appeared at the doorway of the young Decimo's office._

_"What is it? How are they? What about the men stationed there? What about the reinforcements? What happened?" the brunette said, his questions flying out of his mouth faster than he can keep track of them. _

_"Sir, I'm afraid that the situation in Bianco Rosa is turning for the worse. The reinforcements managed to fend off Corvo's men and are now heading to the village but I'm afraid it will still take them an hour to reach the destination." The messenger reported. _

_Tsuna gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. To hell with Reborn's orders. He's no longer going to sit around and do nothing. He needs to see for himself that they are alright, that he can still see them alive to be able to see their bright smiles. He has to. Because he's the sky that will not let anything happen to his beloved people. He ran outside the room faster than his guardians could realize. He ignored their cries of protest and ran as fast as he could. He can't afford to waste any more time. He has children waiting for him, after all._

_Reborn just sighed. He knew that he could no longer stop his student once he set his mind to do something. And if the hitman can't stop him, nobody else can. So instead, he did the next best thing and issued an order to the brunette's guardians._

_"Mukuro, cast an illusion to that idiotic boss of yours and to the rest of the guardians to make it seem you're all different people. Make sure all of you are unidentifiable. You lot, follow your boss. Chrome, look after the stupid cow and the kids. Help Mukuro with the illusions. You can do it even from afar right?" Reborn said, turning to the female illusionist, who nodded, determined to keep her boss safe._

_"Alright. Get moving. We don't want to lose sight of that idiot." Reborn said, running out of the door with the Tenth Generation guardians following after him, with the shared determination to keep their boss safe._

_Xxx **(this scene contains descriptions of blood and massacre. Please scroll down if you want to skip this part and look for the note indicating the end of the scene)** xxX_

_What he's currently seeing couldn't possibly be real. The reports told him that there should be an ongoing fight that's supposed to take a turn for the worse. Sure, there were signs of a fight occurring. But what the reports didn't include was the fact that there wasn't much of a fight in the first place because the enemy familigia outnumbered the villagers and the men he stationed there and were easily wiped out. It wasn't a fight; it was a massacre. And to make matters worse, Corvo's men were harvesting organs from the dead villagers: from his dead people. From inside the village hall, he can hear screaming. No doubt the enemy is torturing some villagers for information regarding the Vongola Decimo; information regarding himself. The once beautiful White Rose full of life is now tainted with blood and death._

_He stood there, petrified, not because of fear. No, he long outgrew of his fear for these kinds of things. Nono and Reborn have been taking him to missions concerning things like this. He'd always see only the aftermath, not the actual process and he remember grimacing every time he looks at it. But to see people actually opening up dead people and getting their salvageable organs? That was a new experience for the brunette and he didn't know what to do. His beloved people, who are all innocent and did not have anything to do with the war between Mafiosi, were being torn open ruthlessly, their body parts being taken by people who want nothing but to satisfy their own greed. They were already dead but they weren't offered a decent one. No, it had to be in one of the worst ways possible. Those who managed to survive are in a different kind of hell. They were not caving in to the demands of the enemy and lead to them being tortured. For them, they'd rather die rather than sell out the man who gave them hope._

_Tsuna stood there a full minute, uncomprehending on what to make of the situation. Should he puke? Should he cry? Should he run away? Should he attack? He doesn't know, his mind is on a haywire and his heart won't stop palpitating. Only after a minute was he noticed by the enemy. They questioned him who he was, though he could not answer. How could he answer? How could he tell them the wretched name that brought about this carnage? The men began nearing him. He's still standing there, his emotions a whirlwind on the inside, awaiting their release. And that release happened when a decapitated head rolled down his foot. He looked down. He could not even conjure a scream, not a single sound did escape his lips. He stared at what's in his foot and continued staring, the head on his foot staring back at him, with empty sockets and blood all over its place. And then he lost it. Who wouldn't lose it if he saw one of his beloved children's head decapitated and harvested of its eyes?_

_Xxx **(no more gory stuff beyond this point)** xxX_

_Tsuna moved swiftly to attack the men that came near him, his attacks not holding anything back, his attacks poised to kill. His mind did not register the shout of the enemy to fire at him. His mind did not register the shout of the enemy calling for backup. He did not care and he will not listen. He'll take their lives for taking innocent ones. The attackers increased but he did not care, he did not feel. He'll make them pay for the lives they took. For now, he did not and will not care._

_Soon, there was a mass of dead bodies scattered around him, his clothes soaked heavily with blood, his hands dripping with the same substance. His eyes looked around, devoid of any emotion, of any feeling, of any form of remorse for his actions. His eyes landed on the village entrance and saw his guardians looking at him. He kept his eyes on them as they approached him, his usual brown eyes that were once full of life now a dull orange. He looked at them with the same blank look, expecting their eyes to be filled with disgust toward him and his actions. But instead of disgust and fear, he saw sadness and understanding. Sadness for the situation that caused their benevolent boss to act the way he did and understanding of their boss' action. They understood. They understood well enough that nobody's perfect. And in the world they live in, the unspoken rule of 'Kill or be killed' is a common discipline. In their eyes, he also saw dedication: dedication to follow him wherever he goes and whatever he does; dedication to protect him and those he protect; dedication to kill whoever dare to harm their boss and their family._

_Surprisingly, Hibari was the one to approach him and wrapped an arm around the brunette's head and placed it on his shoulder. The brunette leaned in to the hug but did not made a move to hug back, his Cloud Guardian's shoulder effectively obstructing his view. Beside him, he could feel Mukuro looking at him, not with judgmental eyes but with eyes full of sorrow and understanding._

_"It's cruel, isn't it? This mafia world we live in." Mukuro said, his voice devoid of its usual mocking tone. The illusionist placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and looked at the carnage in front of him. Soon, the rest of the guardians went to him and buried the young boss in a group hug. In a scene full of carnage and death, the hug looked awfully out of place. But they did not care, for their Sky needed his Guardians right now more than ever, the Sky needed them before he can break._

_Tsuna did not cry. It's not like he did not want to. It's just that he can't. So instead, he looked at his guardians, his eyes reflecting the void and brokenness he currently feels. He's at loss on what to do. What in the world should he say to explain his actions? But now is not the right time to think of such things. There are still enemies lurking around and there are survivors waiting to be treated._

_He looked at his guardians, his eyes reflecting brokenness and grief mixed with hatred; hatred for those wretched Mafiosi who killed his innocent and precious people._

_"Clean this place up. Keep a few rats to interrogate. If they refuse to give information, torture them until they feel like talking. Break their minds if you see fit and make sure they won't be able to call for reinforcements. Make sure the bodies of the dead are properly buried and the survivors properly treated. I'll go back to the mansion for now." Tsuna ordered in the most stable voice he can muster. _

_His guardians released him from their hug and looked at their boss, assessing him not because of his orders but because of worry for his well-being. The brunette noticed the meaning of the look his guardians were giving him. He gave them a faint and weary smile and said,_

_"I'll be fine. I'm sorry to have let you witness this carnage and I'm sorry for asking you to dirty your hands. But in our world, it's 'kill or be killed'… I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry…"_

_"Tsuna, you can't help it. This is the reality of the world we live in. You don't have to apologize. Sooner or later, we would have to do this. And don't ever think you'll have to do this alone. We're with you." Yamamoto said, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder._

_"Yamamoto's right, Tsuna-sama. And we understand your reason for doing this. We know you don't want to do this but you weren't left with a choice." Gokudera said, looking at his boss._

_"Sawada, we will always be with you no matter what. Just don't let Kyoko and the girls know, for now. I don't think they're ready for this yet." Ryohei said._

_"Kufufufu. And besides, this is a change in pace from the usual boring missions. I think I'm going to savor this and enjoy myself." Mukuro said, his usual tone back in his voice._

_"Hn. The pineapple is right, herbivore. And besides, I now have a reason to go wild and let loose. The pathetic herbivores deserve the death awaiting them." Hibari said._

_"Everyone…" To say that Tsuna is grateful is an understatement. He was relived beyond words for his guardians' understanding. One look at them told him that they mean it; they'll always be there for him, even if it means having to kill people for him. _

_On the side, Reborn just silently watched his student with his guardians, assessing them. He didn't want them to see this cruel side of the mafia yet and he certainly did not want them to dirty their hands with death. But the situation they were faced with caused them to mature faster than he wants them to and there's nothing he can do about it. He can't forever shield them from the truth, especially since they are the next in line, but he'll make sure they go the right path. They are his precious students, after all._

_"Now, Tsunayoshi. Go back and rest. We'll take care of things here. We'll join you once we're done cleaning this place up." Mukuro said, turning to face the village full of carnage. _

_"Thank you, everyone. Be safe." Tsuna said and turned to walk away from the village. As he passed by Reborn, the hitman said, with his fedora blocking his face,_

_"I'm sorry, Tsuna, but this is the harsh reality of the world we live in. Go back to the manor and rest. I'll take charge from here." Tsuna just paused beside the hitman and did not say anything for a while._

_"Eliminate Don Giagolo. Maybe Guido and Corvo will learn their lesson after that." Tsuna said, as if he did not hear his tutor's earlier words, and walked away from the hitman without waiting for his reply. _

_Xxx_

_When Tsuna reached the main entrance of the manor, he was greeted by the sight of Chrome with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin with her. Upon seeing the brunette with blood all over his clothes, the two youngest ran toward their brother figure and tackled him in a hug, bawling their eyes out and crying out their brother's name. The brunette hugged them back tightly, unable to contain his tears anymore. He hugged them while repeatedly sobbing, "I'm sorry" to their ears. And that was all he remembered before the world became black for him, dragging his tired and weary self into unconsciousness. _

* * *

**Author's note: I don't have a lot to say right now but please do let me know your thoughts via your reviews. Thank you all so much. Ciao for now :D**


	9. Sneaking Around

**Author's note: Hey guys. I'm so sorry for not updating last week. I got really really busy with school and life, hence I wasn't able to squeeze in time to update. And I'm going to say this in advance, I will not be able to update on the following weeks because the weeks to come will be very very busy weeks for me. I hope you guys understand.**

**And now, to answer some questions from the reviews... The last chapter, the omake, happened during Tsuna and company's vacation before they enter school, so let's say about 6-7 months before the start of this story. And as for how he found he village, it will be in the next chapters. I hope this lengthy (sure looks lengthy for me) will compensate for my lack of update last week. Please do let me know your thoughts via your reviews or private messages. Thank you, minna-san :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I can only wish I own Reborn. But no, I don't own it.**

* * *

Tsuna awoke with a start. It had been a while since he dreamt of that incident; of his first kill (Byakuran not included as his past self is still alive and kicking). He sat on his bed and clutched his head with his two hands, his eyes tightly shut in a desperate attempt to push the memory into the depths of his mind. He stayed in that position for a good five minutes before he heard the door of his room open. He did not look up to see who entered. He just want to forget that unpleasant memory, even if it's just for a while.

"Tsuna-sama?"

He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, the familiar voice of his right hand man gently reassuring his panicked self that everything is fine now. But the memory is too vivid and he can't focus. So he asked for the one thing that aided him in this situation.

"Hayato, vodka." He brunette said, dropping the honorifics in the bomber's name. The silverette nodded, though his boss couldn't see and went out of the room.

Reborn had instilled to him that as a mafia boss, he is required to attend social parties held for Mafiosi. And those said parties always had alcohol in them. The hitman told him that as a future boss, he should not decline and learn how to hold himself when alcohol is introduced to his system (even if he and his guardians are underage. But they're _mafia_. Since when did the laws concern them?). Fortunately for him, he has a high tolerance for alcoholic drinks and thus saved from the humility of being drunk, giving him an opportunity to enjoy the drinks offered to him on such parties.

And it's not like he has a drinking problem. He limits himself to a maximum of three glasses before he calls it quits. He may have a high tolerance for alcohol but that didn't mean he wants to become an alcoholic. And besides, he only drinks on special occasions.

But now, in his current situation, he just need the drink to distract him from his thoughts. He just need the drink to burn away the unpleasant memories that once again resurfaced from his subconscious. He just want to tuck those back where it belong and the drink will just do the trick.

The door opened moments later with Gokudera holding a tray with a bottle of his boss' favorite vodka and a glass. The silverette poured his boss a glass and handed it to the brunette, who now placed himself in the chair behind his desk. He accepted the glass with a small thanks and downed the glass with one gulp. He let the drink settle in his system before holding out his glass for another shot. Gokudera complied to the unspoken message, pouring his boss another round. The process repeated until the brunette reached his third glass. He set the glass down on his table and sat still for a while, his hands hiding his face.

Gokudera sealed the bottle of vodka and placed it in the brunette's table. He knew the reason for his boss' actions and he's silently frustrated about not being able to do anything for him aside from pouring him shots. He wanted to take away the pain but, unfortunately, this is something the brunette has to deal with on his own. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table that was flashing the current time in Italy. _4:30AM. _Approximately 3 hours and 30 minutes more before they land in Italy.

"Hayato-kun, what happened to the meeting?" Tsuna said, peeking an eye to look at his right hand man. They were supposed to have a meeting an hour ago. But because the brunette finished his paperwork early, he decided to take some shut eye and rest before they land. But apparently, no one dared to wake the young boss up for the meeting.

"Reborn-san said to let you rest for a bit," Gokudera said, as if reading the brunette's thoughts. "As for the meeting, we held it in Yamamoto's room. The results of Shoichi's search lead to the Corvo familigia. Details of the findings are in the folder."

Tsuna opened the folder Gokudera pointed and skimmed the contents. He closed it back a few moments after and set it on his desk again.

"So it really is Corvo… What about Chrome and Takeshi-kun's investigation regarding Osamu?" The future don said, crossing his arms on top of the table.

"They were able to identify the man as Sybil Ganauche. Chrome sifted through Kaneda Osamu's memories to see if they can find something to help lead into the man's affiliations. Fortunately they found something from the memory of Osamu's mother talking about a description of the man. The man is found to be affiliated to Guido familigia, though information about his rank and his position is currently on going." Gokudera said, narrating the report given to him by Chrome and Yamamoto. At the news, Tsuna's brows knitted in thought.

"First Corvo, then Guido. Just what the hell is going on?" Tsuna asked, more to himself than to the other occupant of the room.

"What about the students? Is there anything suspicious going on, especially with _her_?" Tsuna said after a moment's silence.

"There are no suspicious movements from the students aside from Kaneda and his friends scheming something. But Reborn-san said to not pay attention to them. The girl, on the other hand, seems to be in a rush. From what I've observed, she's collecting information regarding the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. She's using the same tactics as Osamu, though she is more discreet. I think she's starting to suspect us to be connected to Vongola but so far, based from her actions and Reborn-san's own observation, she's just speculating." Gokudera said.

"I see. Then it's all making sense now." Tsuna said, uncrossing his arms.

"What do you plan to do, Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera inquired.

"You said she suspects you, right? Lure her here. And call everybody. We'll have a meeting." Tsuna said.

Xxx

Namikawa Misaki is an ordinary girl. She lived with her parents, who are detectives, and her younger sister, Namikawa Yuna. The four of them were living happily until one fateful trip to Italy changed everything.

They were having a nice vacation in Rome. Everything was fine and blissful for the family. They visited landmarks, ate at nice restaurants, stayed in a nice hotel. But their bliss was cut short when their youngest was abducted. They called the police but they did not find her. They used their own network, but they got no leads. When they got back to their hotel, they found a note saying not to find Yuna. What kind of parents will abandon their child? They did everything in their power and used up every possible resources to find her.

Unfortunately, the time came when thy have to go back to Japan. But that did not stop them. They continued searching for her, with the help of their fellow detectives, and they found clues regarding their daughter's abductor. But the clues were too vague. The clues led them to the Italian mob but they cannot pinpoint who or what family the man is working for. They could not find a connection and they can't find anything else to further solidify the man's identity. So they searched and continued searching.

Their eldest is also doing her best to find her precious sister. She hacked at security websites, hoping against all odds that she'll find a record for her missing sister. She did her research on the mafia but she found no match to the data her parents found. She became frustrated for her inability to find her sister.

Until one day, she received a call from an unknown man. "If you want to get your sister back, find out the identity of the Vongola Tenth heir. He's a student in Namimory High School in Japan. If you find him, we'll give your sister back. Don't ever tell anyone about this," the man had said.

That sparked hope for the young girl. And Namimory, the very town she lives in! And a student who studies in the same school as her. What the man wanted from Vongola Corporation's heir doesn't matter to her. Now she can do something. With the skills taught to her by her parents added with her own deducing skills, how hard can finding one heir be?

Very hard. She's been observing and looking but she found nobody with the aura of a boss. Well, she has a few candidates but they're nothing more than her own speculations. There's Hibari Kyoya. But the prefect loves the school so much that she doesn't think that he'll do something totally unrelated to the school or to Namimory in general. But his leadership skills cannot be overlooked, hence, making him a candidate.

Then there's Yamamoto Takeshi. The baseball star might be acting all happy-go-lucky all the time but she noticed that there are occasions where the man would have an alert expression on his face, as if he's constantly looking out for danger. As a future head of a company, one must be alert to anything so that he will not be caught by surprise. And the baseball star has a charisma and a good leader, in her opinion, must be charismatic.

And lastly, there's the Italian transfer student, Gokudera Hayato. With his added brains and the leadership aura he subtly gives with the addition of his physical ability, he'd make a perfect boss candidate. But somehow, deep in her mind, she feels that something is off. That it's not Gokudera but somebody else. Come to think of it, the hot-headed teen always hung around somebody he treated like a king. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dame-Tsuna. She can't see anything special with the boy. He always got low marks. His athletic abilities are pathetic. The total opposite of what a boss should be like, and therefore, insignificant to her research. She'd have to do some research and stalking on Gokudera to see if her claim of him being the Vongola heir is correct.

Then one day, an opportunity to prove her claim presented itself to her. Reboyama-sensei entered their classroom and announced a Vongola-sponsored trip to Italy. It was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. The trip was to be sponsored by Vongola Corporation, meaning she'd be around Vongola staff and she can ask around for the heir. Plus, she'd be in Italy. She will have an opportunity to get her sister back without her parents suspecting anything. It's the opportunity of the lifetime. Now all she has to do is stalk Gokudera one last time to finally solidify her claims and give his identity to the man who has her sister.

And so, on the day before their rest day, she stalked Gokudera. With him was his usual company, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi. She did her best to be discreet and hid within the shadows. She can't afford to risk being found out. She already missed some parts of their conversation because of their fast pace. But when she caught up, she heard what she wants to hear, only from a different person.

"I bet grandpa and the people from the manor will prepare something outrageously extravagant. I'd have to warn them from calling me by title by accident. It wouldn't do to have my identity revealed so suddenly. We'd have to wait until the inheritance ceremony for that." That wasn't the voice of Gokudera Hayato. That was the voice of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

What did he mean by his identity being revealed? Who is he? Is Gokudera not Vongola Tenth? Then realization dawned on her. When they were in middle school, Gokudera would call Dame-Tsuna a nickname. Jyuudaime. _Tenth_. She froze. Gokudera Hayato is not Vongola's heir. Sawada Tsunayoshi is. Ahead of her, the young brunette paused, as if sensing her thoughts.

"If I were you, I'd be careful with what I say and what I'd do from now on unless you want something bad to happen to you." Tsuna said, his head tilted towards her direction. A shiver went down her spine. Something told her that the brunette is not kidding when he said that. Deep inside her, she was sure that he'll make her life a living hell if she sold him out.

That night, she was unable to sleep, replaying the words in her head and thinking of what she would do. Should she tell her sister's captor? But Sawada's unspoken promise of hell was more than enough to stop her. What if her family got involved? She doesn't want her family hurt as a consequence for her actions. So that night, she tucked away her phone, thinking she'll find a solution during the trip. And besides, nothing is sure yet. Sawada didn't explicitly say he's the Vongola Tenth. She might just be overthinking things. She'd have to find out the truth, one way or another.

And now, she's sitting on the plane on the way to Italy. At first, she thought that Sawada and his gang wouldn't come and thus became worried. It wouldn't do if she lost sight of her suspect without confronting him. But when she saw them already at the terminal, she was a little bit relived. Sawada's identity became much clearer to her when Reboyama-sensei said that only Vongola and its close relations are allowed in the terminal. _So that's it. Maybe he's just a relative or a close relation of Vongola. He might not be the heir himself, but he might know who it is. I'd have to talk to him to find out, _she thought.

But the moment they got on the plane, she wasn't able to approach her target. Sawada is always accompanied by his friends and thus, she wasn't able to catch him alone. It did not help that her own friends were keeping her from spying. She'd have to be discreet so as not to risk anything. So she decided that she'd talk to Sawada later once they are in the recreational room. For now, she'll ask the staff for information and spy on their conversations.

But asking the staff did not help at all. They were tight-lipped and would not give any information about the heir. Their conversations did not reveal anything either, Worse, she lost sight of Sawada. Gokudera and Yamamoto are also nowhere in sight. So she settled herself near Sasagawa Kyoko and her company. From what she observed, the school idol is close friends with Sawada. So it's possible that she knows something about the brunette's identity. She stood up and approached the auburnette talking to her friends Kurokawa Hana, Miura Haru, and Chrome Dokuro. _All three are also friends with Sawada, _she thought.

"Ah. Hello, Misaki-chan. Would you like to join us?" Kyoko asked, smiling at the new comer.

"Is it really alright?" Misaki said, feigning ignorance. _Just a little bit more then I'll be able to find the answers._

"Sure. We'll be happy to have you." Haru said, making space for Misaki to sit down.

"Thank you." Misaki said before sitting in between Haru and Chrome.

"How are you, Misaki-chan? Are you enjoying yourself?" Kyoko asked, placing a bookmark on the page she stopped and closed the book she had been reading.

"I'm having fun." Misaki said, smiling at the idol. _More like I'm having a hard time catching Sawada. Speaking of which… _"Ne, can I ask you guys something?"

"You already did. But go ahead." Hana said, crossing her legs. Misaki ignored the remark and asked, feigning curiosity,

"Have you guys noticed something weird happening around Sawada lately?" Misaki asked. _Just a little bit more till I confirm my suspicions._

"What brought this on?" Chrome asked, her eye subtly glaring at Misaki. _Why is she glaring at me? Did I hit the jackpot? Then…_

"Nothing, really. I'm just curious. Because Dino-sensei said that Sawada has dual citizenship and then he suddenly got a perfect score in the exam. Usually, he would only get a barely passing mark." Misaki said.

"Tsuna-san has always been great. People just don't see it." Haru said. _Bingo! The opening that I've been looking for._

"Eh? Dame-Tsuna, great? What made you say that, Haru-chan?" Misaki said, inwardly smirking for her victory.

Before any of them could answer, Gokudera approached them and whispered something in Chrome's ear and the purple-hair nodded and stood up. She looked at her three friends and looked at them, conveying to them a silent message. Gokudera turned away and left but not without taking a glance at Misaki and continuing on his way.

"Let's just say that Sawada is not much of a monkey as he lets on." Hana said, standing up as well.

"Well, we have to go, Misaki-chan. We'll see you in a bit." Kyoko said, standing up as well.

"See you later, Misaki-chan." Haru said and also stood up. The four girls left, leaving a flabbergasted Misaki behind.

_And I was so close. Grr. Now what do I do? _She stared at the retreating backs of the four girls and she had an idea. She followed them, keeping a close distance between the group and herself. She's not about to give up the answer she's so close to getting.

She followed them up the staircase. She thought they were going to the seating area but was surprised when they continued upward, towards the restricted area.

_'But this area is reserved for Vongola. Wait. Does that mean… I have to hurry.' _Misaki thought, hurrying up the stairs. She hid behind a wall and paused as the four girls stood in front of a guard.

'_Now what do I do? I can't just show myself here…' _Misaki thought as she bit her lip thinking of a plan. She listened to what the four girls said, intending to copy whatever they will say.

"Only the Vongola and authorized personnel are allowed here." The guard said, his voice sending shivers down Misaki's spine.

"We know." Kyoko said, for once, her voice not holding its usual melody and contained seriousness instead.

"To whom do you belong?" the guard asked, eyeing the four girls.

"We are in allegiance and under the protection of Vongola Decimo." Haru said, her voice also serious. _Decimo? Isn't that Tenth in Italian? So that means…_

"What are your names and what is your purpose?" the guard asked, still not granting the girls entrance. The three stated their names, except for Chrome who came last.

"Chrome Dokuro, one of Vongola Decimo's Mist Guardians. We are summoned by the Decimo." Chrome said. _Mist Guardian? What's that?_

"And what is your proof?" the guard asked. Beside Kyoko, Hana is getting impatient from all the questions.

"This," Chrome held out her hand with a ring and held an earring on her other hand. The guard eyed the ring and the earring and stepped aside to let them in.

Misaki bit her lip. Now that the four is inside, what is she supposed to do? She bit her lip as she thought of a plan. She's come this far and she's not about to give up. She took a deep breath and stepped out from her hiding place and approached the guard.

"Only the Vongola and authorized personnel are allowed here." The guard said, repeating what he said to the four girls before.

"I know." Misaki said. _I'm not about to give up now that I'm so close._

"To whom do you belong?" The guard asked. _Well, here goes nothing…_

"I am in allegiance and under the protection of Vongola Decimo." Misaki said, her voice betraying her inner turmoil.

"Your name and your purpose?" The guard asked, scrutinizing Misaki with trained eyes. Misaki inwardly panicked. She didn't anticipate to be asked that question hence she did not really prepare for any suitable answer.

"Namikawa Misaki. I'm a friend of the Decimo." Misaki said. _Please buy the lie. Please buy the lie. Please buy the lie._

The guard studied her one more time before he stepped aside and let her in. Misaki inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and managed to give the guard a small thank you and stepped inside the room. Once she was inside, she breathed out, her fears and worries dissipating from her. But as she looked at the hallway, she had a new fear rising within her.

Before her stood 11 doors, with one door at the far end of the hall, all identical except for the engraving on the doors. She froze, unable to know what to do. She wasn't expecting this and thus leaving her without a plan. She couldn't just open the doors one by one. Who knows who or what is beyond those doors. So she tiptoed the hallway as silently as she could and listened for voices. As she went deeper the hallway, she heard voices from the end of the hall. She walked as fast as she could, now positive that the four girls entered the door at the end of the hall. Once she got there, she placed an ear near the door and positioned herself to listen in between the cracks.

"Boss, you called for us?" Misaki managed to hear the soft voice of Chrome from the cracks.

"Hm? Yes, I did, Chrome." she heard a male's voice but she wasn't sure who it was.

"And why were we called as well?" she heard Hana's irritated voice from the inside.

"We'll wait for Kyoya to arrive before we start." The same male voice from earlier said. She froze. So they're still waiting for someone? And the name Kyoya. Why does it sound familiar?

Before she could think of a plan, a shadow loomed over her and she froze.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" the cold voice of the prefect said from behind her. Afraid is not enough to describe her current feeling. Misaki was petrified. If the prefect managed to scare her on regular occasions, then now, the prefect killed her with just his voice, especially now that she's caught breaking the rules.

"I-I-I… um, I-I was j-just…" Misaki tried but her voice were unable to form coherent sentences and her mind not providing an excuse for the prefect.

"Well?" the prefect's glare froze Misaki. She didn't have a plan and now she going to be bitten to death because of her foolishness. Hibari, on the other hand, was getting tired of the girl's "herbivoric nature" so he grabbed her wrist, opened the door, and dragged the poor girl with him inside.

"I found this herbivore outside of your door, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said, pulling the wrist he's holding upward, forcing the girl to stand on her feet. All the occupants of the room looked at the new comers.

"Eh? Misaki-chan?" Kyoko said, looking at the girl.

"You know this girl, Kyoko?" Ryohei said, coming near the girl.

"Yes. She's our classmate. But why is she here?" Kyoko answered her brother while eyeing their classmate.

"She probably snuck in when you came here." Tsuna said, his hands entwined and his chin resting on them. "Welcome, Misaki-chan. You can let go of her now, Kyoya."

"Hn." The prefect let go of the wrist he's holding and leaned on the door frame. Misaki rubbed her sore wrist and eyed the occupants of the room. Inside with her was Yamamoto, standing on the left side of Tsuna's desk, Gokudera on the right of Tsuna. Ryohei stood in front of her, assessing her, and Hana, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome stood by the bed.

"Well, sit down, you lot. How would we start if all of you are standing?" Tsuna said waving a hand towards his companions. Hibari remained standing by the door, as well as Yamamoto and Gokudera, who stood on opposite sides of the brunette. Ryohei and Chrome sat on the couch and Hana, Kyoko and Haru sat on the bed. Misaki just looked around, unsure of what to do.

"Well, Misaki-chan, sit down." Tsuna said, gesturing a hand to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Misaki walked albeit hesitantly and sat down, still clutching her wrist.

"I'm sorry about Kyo-san's treatment toward you but you should also remember that sneaking on this part of the plane is prohibited. I'm going to be lenient this time but the next time I find you breaking the rules, I might not be so merciful." Tsuna said, eyeing the girl. After a while, he reached for a bottle on his desk and poured it out on a glass.

"Would you like a glass?" Tsuna asked, holding out the glass he's holding.

"Tsunayoshi, you're drinking again." Hibari said from the doorway.

"Let me be, Kyoya. It's not like I'm drunk. It's only my fifth glass." Tsuna said, turning his gaze on the prefect and back to the girl in front of her. "So, would you like a glass?"

Misaki glanced at the bottle. _Vodka. _There's no way she's going to get drunk in a room full of people she can't trust. She muttered a small no, and Tsuna just shrugged and drank the contents of the glass in one down. He closed his eyes for a bit before opening them again, staring at the girl in front of him.

"Who are you?" Misaki said after a while, ignoring the throbbing pain of her wrist.

"Who am I? I think you already know the answer to that question." Tsuna said, entwining his fingers and setting his chin on them.

"Omnivore, are we going to start the meeting or not?" Hibari said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hm? Ah, yes, Kyo-san." Tsuna said, sitting up straight.

"What about the girl, Tsuna? Should we let her stay?" Yamamoto said, eyeing the girl.

"Yes, yes. Let her stay. It's not like we'll talk about something confidential." Tsuna said. He ignored the glare coming from Hibari and proceeded to talk.

"The inheritance ceremony, according to Reborn, will be held in our base in Florence on the last day of the trip. That's all I want to say." Tsuna said.

"So you called us here just to say that?" Hana said, her irritation rivaling Hibari's. Tsuna looked at her and smiled.

"Yes. But, but, but, aren't you all glad to see me? I've been so busy working that I wasn't able to bond with you guys." he said, a playful pout on his lips (and that was met by a flying tonfa, courtesy of one Hibari Kyoya. The hitman is starting to rub off on the brunette). But it vanished the moment he looked at Misaki. "But, more importantly, this meeting will be about her."

"Explain." Hibari said, getting irritated from all the crowding he has to do for today.

"As we all know, Namikawa Misaki's sister, Namikawa Yuna, has been abducted. Shoichi's search led that the familigia behind the abduction is Corvo-"

"What! How do you know that?!" Misaki said, springing into her feet. Tsuna just waved a hand at her, gesturing her to sit down before he talked again.

"Don't underestimate the Vongola's intelligence network." Tsuna said once Misaki sat down.

"Vongola? So that means you're really…"

"Yes, I'm Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Though I think it's really cute that your suspects are Kyo-san, Takeshi-kun, and Hayato-kun." Tsuna said, amusement hinted in his voice.

"How did-"

"Like I said, don't underestimate Vongola's intelligence network." The brunette cut off whatever the girl was going to say and continued,

"You are correct in your assumption that they are connected to Vongola but not as the heir. Hibari Kyoya is my Cloud Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi is my Rain Guardian and left hand man, Gokudera Hayato is my Storm Guardian and right hand man, Sasagawa Ryohei is my Sun Guardian, Chrome Dokuro is my female Mist Guardian. Her counterpart is Rokudo Mukuro but he's not here as of the moment. We'll see him once we're in Italy. And my Lightning Guardian is Bovino Lambo. He's also not here but we'll see him in the inheritance ceremony."

Misaki absorbed the information given to her. So they really are connected to Vongola Corporation. But that doesn't answer her previous question. And how did they know about Corvo? Does that mean they also know that Corvo is a mafia familigia?

"How did you know that my sister is abducted? And how did you know it's Corvo? And do you even know the Corvo's real nature?" Misaki asked, determined to get all the answers to her questions.

"I've been doing an investigation of you ever since you suspected my men. And in the course of our investigation, we found out that your sister was abducted. From the clues that your parents found as well as the conversation you had on the phone some time ago, the perpetrator led us to Corvo. Fortunately for you, Corvo is one of Vongola's enemies and now, I have a proposition." Tsuna said, deliberately avoiding the last question.

"You did not answer my last question, Sawada. Do you even know that Corvo is a mafia familigia? And I must tell you ahead that whatever you're planning will not be enough to crush Corvo." Misaki said.

"That's amusing, Misaki-chan. Whatever made you think I'm planning something? Tsuna said, leaning closer to Misaki.

"I can see in your eyes that you're planning something. And besides, you're just an heir to some fancy corporation. Corvo is a mafia familigia. No matter how big Vongola Corporation is, it will not be a match to an organized crime group." Misaki said. Tsuna snickered at Misaki's statement and so did Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"What? What's so funny? I'm trying to save your lives here." Misaki protested, springing on her feet.

"And here we thought you did your research." Gokudera said, his snickers dying down.

"You actually think that Vongola is just some extremely big corporation." Ryohei said, looking at Misaki.

"What?" Misaki said, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Vongola, for most herbivores, is just some silly corporation excelling in various fields. But the real nature of Vongola is that it's a mafia syndicate." Hibari said. Misaki cannot believe her ears. Vongola, a mafia group?

"B-but, even if it's a mafia group, surely it's not that great, right? I mean, you have Dame-Tsuna leading it so it mustn't be that great." Misaki reasoned. She didn't care if she sounded stupid right now. She can't stomach the fact that she's inside a room full of Mafiosi, and the least person she's expecting to be a Mafiosi is the head of a prominent familigia. Impossible!

Tsuna wasn't able to hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing, so hard that he almost fell from his chair. Yamamoto looked amused while Gokudera looked murderous from the insult to his boss.

"Oh my. I really do give that impression, huh?" Tsuna said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"For your information, Vongola is far from being just a lowly mafia familigia. It's the most prominent familigia, and on top of the food chain. Majority of the Mafiosi answers to the Vongola. And as the next leader of Vongola, Tsuna-sama is the _capo di tutti capi*_" Gokudera said.

"Though Boss acts like he's no-good all the time, every mafia familigia will answer to him once he officially takes up the position. But even if he's still an heir, he has already the respect and loyalty of a lot of familigias." Chrome said.

"And if you're doubting Tsuna's credibility as a boss, just remember that Hibari answers to him." Yamamoto said.

"Hn. One day, I'll bite that omnivore to death." Hibari said, turning away from the scene. Misaki collapsed back on her chair, the information too great for her to comprehend. Dame-Tsuna, head of a prominent mafia family? Unbelievable! There was a moment's silence before Tsuna spoke up.

"Now that you know our secret-"

"Please don't kill me!" Misaki blurted, her arms shielding her face. Tsuna just sighed. Her reactions was just too exaggerated for him. True, he might have killed before but that doesn't mean that he'll kill someone just because she knows his real identity.

"I didn't say I'm gonna kill you. I was going to state my proposition to you." Tsuna said, his arms in his desk.

"Proposition?" Misaki said, looking up from her defensive stance.

"Yes, my proposition." Tsuna repeated. Then he glanced at Kyoko and her company.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, Hana-san, would the three of you mind getting us refreshments?" Tsuna said.

"Okay." Haru said and the three of them went out of the room. Once the door closed, he looked at Misaki again.

"Are you sure about this, Tsuna?" the voice of Reborn startled everyone in the room, excluding the young boss, Yamamoto, and Hibari. Tsuna took his eyes off Misaki and turned his attention to the hitman.

"Reborn-san, when did you get here?" Gokudera asked.

"I've been here the whole time. You need more training if you can't detect my presence." Then to Tsuna, he said, "Are you sure about this, Tsuna? You know what this plan entails, right?"

"Wait a minute. Why is Reboyama-sensei here?" Misaki said, eyeing 'Reboyama-sensei' and scanning the occupants of the room. None of them seemed surprise of the teacher's presence, she noted.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, who only nodded at the silent message the brunette conveyed.

"Reboyama is actually a pseudo name. His real name is Reborn. He is Vongola's top hitman and my advisor and tutor. He's currently undercover as Reboyama to keep an eye on the class." Tsuna said.

"Wai-Wha-Ho-He's so-Wha?" Misaki said, looking the hitman over and noticing his young appearance. She knew that 'Reboyama' is a faux but she didn't dwell too much about it because nobody seems to mind his young appearance and everybody seems to regard him with respect.

"Don't be so deceived by appearances, Namikawa Misaki. I'm actually older than you than I appear to be." Reborn said, looking at the flabbergasted student. Then he turned to Tsuna and asked once again, "So, Tsuna, are you really going to push through with this?"

The brunette was silent for a while as he locked gazes with his tutor, analyzing the words that came out of his mouth. A moment later, he sighed, his eyes holding sadness but beneath is a glint of determination.

"Yes. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that we must gamble and take a risk. Otherwise, there will be more casualties and we might make the same mistake again." Tsuna said. The guardians stiffened at the meaning of the words their boss said while the hitman himself looked his student over.

"You've really grown from Dame-Tsuna to Vongola Decimo." Reborn said, then he smirked, "But you're still a long ways off. We're going to train once we get to Italy. And we have to take care of alliances and prepare for the Inheritance Ceremony."

"Mou Reborn. Why must you always ruin the moment?" Tsuna said, reverting back to being his usual self.

"Wait. Inheritance Ceremony?" Misaki asked. "You mean to say that-"

"Yes, yes. You lot are going to be "guests" to me and my guardians' Inheritance Ceremony. Now will you let me get to my proposal?" Tsuna said.

"Ah, yes. You mentioned that. What is it about anyway?" Misaki said. Tsuna looked at her, his eyes once again a glint of sadness before it disappeared and replaced by a knowing look.

"Actually…"

* * *

**Author's note: And there's here's the chapter. Again, please let me know what you think via your reviews. Please let me know if there are mistakes or if there are things that are not clear. Again, I will not be able to update for the next 2-3 weeks because I'll be very busy. But your reviews are more than welcome. See you next chapter! :D**


	10. Arrival

**Author's note: Hi guys. I'm back (if only for a short while). I am so so so so so so so so sorry that I wasn't able to update for a while (but I did mention it at my note, but I am still sorry). And I'm even more sorry cause I'm still busy with a lot of things (like A LOT. It makes me want to curl into a ball and cry. The amount of work is overwhelming, I tell ya) so updates are still indefinite (but I'll still strive to update, okay?).**

**On the other hand, I want to thank you all for the support, not only for this fic, but also in my school work. Thank you all. Really appreciate it. And there was a reviewer who asked if I'm going to make another KHR fanfic (I already answered that via private message but, maybe you'd all wanna know or something), the answer is, yes, I will. I actually am in the process of writing it. It will be a series of one-shots centering on Tsuna and his relationship with his family. But I'm still not yet done so, yeah. Details of that will be posted once it's all good.**

**I'm not going to hold you guys back anymore. So here's the next chapter.**

texts like this = **normal narration/conversation**

_texts like this = _**thoughts**

_"texts like this enclosed with double quotation" = _**conversations in Italian**

_'texts like this enclosed in single quotation or just italized' = _**thoughts**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

The class held on to their seats as the plane made its descent (some gripped the arm rests in fear for their life). Finally, after 8 hours in the air (and Tsuna working his ass off), they're in Italy (where Tsuna will continue working his ass off. At least this time, his guardians will join him in his misery). Misaki stared into space as the students began preparing to board off the plane.

"Misa-chan, are you alright?" Suzumiya Hina asked her best friend, slinging her carry-on luggage to her shoulders and her hand touching Misaki's shoulder. Misaki snapped her head towards her best friend and managed a weak smile.

"Ah. I'm fine, Hina-chan. Just groggy. I wasn't able to sleep, that's all." Misaki said, slinging her carry-on luggage and stood up, noticing that their classmates are beginning to file out of the plane. "Saa, let's go. We don't want to get left behind."

"Come to think of it, where were you, Misa-chan?" Hina said, standing up as well and following her best friend out of the plane.

"Oh, I went to the infirmary. Sorry for making you worry." Misaki said. Hina just nodded, not buying Misaki's statement. She knew her friend is keeping something from her but it will not do if she pushed her. She'll wait for Misaki to tell her. But for now, she's going to watch closely over her.

Nezu Dohachiro scanned the class and frowned. Some students are not in the group. His frown became deeper when he realized that it's the dame group that's missing. He was about to ask the class when Reboyama-sensei emerged from the plane, scanning the area and resting his eyes on the class. Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, and Kurokawa Hana came out after him, and they stood on the side, chattering among themselves. Sasgawa Ryohei came in to view and just like Reboyama-sensei, he scanned the area and stood on the side with his sibling. Hibari Kyoya came next and just like the older Sasagawa, he scanned the area and stood on the opposite side, directy in front of the boxer. Chrome Dokuro came next and she did the same, scanning the area and then joining the boxer on his side. Yamamoto Takeshi came next, his usual smiling eyes replaced by a look of alertness and seriousness. He scanned the area and joined Hibari's side, making an aisle. Gokudera Hayato came next and the same as the others, he made a quick scan of the area and bowed slightly to a figure (Nezu can't tell who it is from where he is standing). Now that he observed them properly, he noticed that all of them were wearing suits (with the ladies wearing suits for, well, ladies) with different colored dress shirts underneath. _'Isn't the formal wear reserved for the party? Why are they wearing suits?' _Nezu thought.

He saw the others who came out earlier also bow down (Hibari, THE Hibari Kyoya, just bowed down to SOMEBODY). Nezu have not yet recovered from the shock that Hibari Kyoya just bowed down to somebody when he heard a voice speak, a voice he's so familiar with that he can't believe what he's hearing.

"Mou. You guys just have to do this. Don't you know it's embarrassing? Come on, stand up. I hate it when you all do that." The voice of one Sawada Tsunayoshi said, emerging from the plane wearing a black double-breasted coat with a gray dress shirt and black tie and black denim pants with boots for his foot wear. Overall, the brunette looked classy. The silverette followed the brunette closely from his right.

"It's protocol, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said, stoop up straight and left.

"Ah. There goes Hibari. Hahaha." Yamamoto said, standing up and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Honestly. That guy's still the same." Gokudera muttered, looking at Hibari's retreating figure.

"Let Kyo-san be, Hayato-kun. He's at his limit from all the crowding he has to do today." Tsuna said then he froze.

"Tsuna-sama?" Gokudera asked, leaning close to his boss.

"Tsuna? You okay?" Yamamoto approached them, his expression displaying his worry. Chrome and the girls also approached the brunette with the older Sasagawa following them.

Tsuna stared at his classmates as they stared back at him. _'Crap. Because of all the work I had to do, I forgot I'm in a school trip. I'm even wearing my business attire.' _Then he blinked and went on his way, his classmates still in place from the shock (Hibari Kyoya just bowed down to Dame-Tsuna. And said dame called the monster of Namimory by his first name). _'Oh well. Might as well have some fun from it,' _Tsuna thought.

As Tsuna passed by his classmates, his guardians and family following closely behind him, he was stopped when Mochida (rudely) pulled him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Dame-Tsuna? And wearing that? Didn't you hear Reboyama-sensei saying that we're supposed to wear our formal attires on the _last _day? Are you such a sucker for attention that you'd pay Hibari-san to bow at you?" Mochida said (growled) at the brunette, who was striving to keep himself from smirking from his amusement. All his guardians were readying their weapons, as well as the men in suits who came to pick them up, all of them ready to butcher Mochida for his behavior.

Tsuna just raised a hand at them, and his men lowered their hands albeit unwillingly, and he yanked his arm off from Mochida's grip. He continued on his way, an air of regality surrounding him as if Mochida did not stop him. His family followed him, glaring as they pass by Mochida (who knew the sweet school idol has a terrifying glare). The men in suits bowed at the brunette and his family.

"_Welcome back, young masters._" The men said in unison.

"_We're back. You may raise your heads._" Tsuna said, and gave them a warm smile, which was returned by the mafiosi. _'It's so nice to have the young master as the boss,' _they all thought.

"_Your ride is waiting for you, young masters. Unfortunately, Nono will be unable to meet you because he has business to attend to, but he will be present at tonight's dinner._" The man said, meeting the brunette's eyes.

"_Thank you, Alfredo. Then let's be on our way. I, myself, have my own business to attend to._" Tsuna said, and the man, Alfredo, bowed once more before leading the way to the limousines.

"If I were you, I'll be careful with what I'll do and say to Boss from now on. You might have gotten out unscathed today, but don't be so sure that you'll come out alive if you do that again, especially now that we're here." Chrome said as she passed by Mochida.

Mochida stared at Chrome's retreating figure. What did she mean by that? And he glared at the retreating back of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, who looked back at his direction and smirked, before entering the limousine.

"What are you lot waiting for? Let's go." The voice of Reboyama-sensei snapped the students out from their stupor and followed him towards the limousines waiting for them. At the sight of the limousines, the students forgot the ordeal concerning Tsuna and marveled at the rides in front of them.

Awaiting the students, in all of its splendor and glory, were four sleek black limousines (including the one that Tsuna and his family got into), with the Vongola emblem etched on its hoods. They gawked. Never in their (pathetic) lives have they ridden a limousine. And now that they're given an opportunity to ride one, they can't contain their excitement (Nezu can be seen almost drooling. Almost, because _elites _don't drool).

"This is from Vongola's private collection and are solely produced for the Vongola Corporation by Vongola's own mechanics. Each limo here has a capacity of 10 people. So do yourselves a favor and group yourselves into 10 and get on a limo so we can get going." Reboyama-sensei said. He watched the class of 40 (minus 10 because Tsuna and his family are already in a limo) students group themselves and enter a limo. He saw Nezu joining Mochida's group, who was still fuming from one tuna's actions. He smirked. _Things are going to be interesting. _Once he verified that everybody is in a limo, he climbed in the limo Tsuna and his family are riding in and gave the signal for the driver to drive. All the other limousines followed suit, maintaining a distance from the boss' limousine.

Xxxx

Misaki stared at the scenery they passed by as she thought about the conversation she had earlier with one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Up to this moment, she's still having a hard time processing that her seemingly no-good classmate is actually a mob boss (and apparently, a good boss because the brunette's subordinates, who also happened to be her classmates and senpais, look up to him a great deal. And apparently, said seemingly-no-good classmate is the capo di tutti capi; the boss of all bosses). She stared at the passing scenery outside of the car. As much as she wants to enjoy the trip, her mind kept on going back to her conversation with Tsuna; no, with the Vongola Decimo.

_"Actually…" Tsuna said, leaning closer to Misaki. He continued staring at her while Misaki fidgeted under his gaze._

_Stare._

_Stare. Blink._

_Stare. Blink. Stare._

_"Wh-what is it?" Misaki asked, her face becoming red as she suddenly became conscious around the brunette. Was there something on her face? She tried wiping away imaginary dirt from her face but the brunette just continued staring at her. The Tenth Generation Guardians, on the other hand, waited with bated breath as they waited for the brunette's words, with the exception of a certain skylark, who's ready to commit murder if the brunette didn't start talking soon. Before Hibari could lunge at Tsuna for taking too long to speak, the brunette suddenly straightened his back._

_"Actually…" Tsuna said, looking at his guardians._

_ "Get on with it, Sawada. We don't have all day." Hana said, who reappeared with Kyoko and Haru sometime in the middle of Tsuna's staring contest with Misaki. The three of them poured each person in the room a cup of tea and passed around biscuits to match the tea._

_"Actually…" Tsuna aid, his face displaying discomfort._

_Stare._

_Stare. Blink._

_Stare. Blink. Stare._

_Stare. Blink. Stare. Blink._

_"Hold on. I need to use the loo. I'll be back." Tsuna said as he immediately rose from his seat and went outside of the room. The reaction of the room was divided into two: one group ready to commit murder (courtesy of Hibari Kyoya and Reborn) and the other group stared incredulously at the door where the brunette exited._

_ Five minutes later, Tsuna returned and sat on his chair._

_"What was I saying before I left?" Tsuna asked, looking at his right-hand man for inputs. Gokudera shook out from his stupor and said,_

_"Actually, Tsuna-sama, you haven't said anything yet." Gokudera said, shifting from one foot to another._

_"You better start talking, Dame-Tsuna, or I'll lodge a bullet into your skull." Reborn said, cocking his Leon gun._

_"Mou. You guys are too serious. You'll grow white hairs in no time if you're always serious, especially you, Kyo-san." Tsuna pouted (and was met with another tonfa aimed at his head). Then his eyes fixed themselves on Misaki. "Anyway, Misaki-chan, here's my proposal to you. Not as your classmate, but as the next head of Vongola Familigia. I ask that you cooperate with us and we'll save your sister."_

_"Cooperate how exactly?" Misaki asked, furrowing her eyebrows. _

_"Tell us the name of the man you're in contact with and the location where you're supposed to meet. Tell us everything you know about Corvo. And we'll take care of rescuing your sister." Tsuna said, his voice authoritative._

_"And what if I don't cooperate? What if I decided that I can't trust you?" Misaki said defiatly, albeit affected by Tsuna's tone._

_"Then negotiation's over. We won't lift a finger to save your sister. But we'll find other ways to locate Corvo familigia." Tsuna said, leaning back to his seat. _

_"So just because I will not cooperate, you will not save my sister? Really. You mafia are all the same." Misaki snorted, her tone laced with bitterness. Before Gokudera could tell (shout) her off, or even Yamamoto defended Tsuna, Chrome spoke up._

_"Well, how are we supposed to save your sister if you don't tell us what you know? What? Do you expect Boss to read your mind or something? By telling us what you know, you're helping us narrow down possible results, and we'll be able to mobilize quickly." Chrome said, her tone neutral. _

_"Chrome's right. And by giving us information, you'll be hitting two birds with one stone. You'll be able to save your sister and you'll be able to bring down the familigia that took her away." Yamamoto said._

_"Yeah right. As if a bunch of high schoolers can bring down a mafia familigia." Misaki said, her tone still the same. Gokudera looked like he would hit her, but he was restrained by Yamamoto. But deep in her heart, she believed that these people can help her. But in a situation where her sister's life is in danger, she can't risk anything. They haven't proven themselves to her so she has no reason to believe their words. 'After all, it's very easy to spew words but hard to back it up with actions.'_

_"Don't you dare group me with these herbivores." Hibari said, crossing his arms. 'Maybe if it's Hibari-san, it's possible... No. No matter how strong Hibari-san is, he can't compare with Corvos's men who are heavily equipped.'_

_"You're right, Misaki-chan. We're high school students." Tsuna said, sipping his tea. "But we have experience in dealing with mafia. We have knowledge on how the mafia works. We know firsthand the pains brought about by people we love taken from us by mafia." He paused, collecting his thoughts._

_"I know what it feels like for people who are innocent to be involved in something dangerous. I know what it feels like to have someone precious taken from you. I know the feeling of doing everything you can to protect people but in the end, you end up failing them. I know it all too well. That's why I'm going to change the mafia." Tsuna said, his eyes somber. _

_"Don't talk as if you know anything." Misaki said, suddenly grabbing her Swiss knife she kept hidden in her jacket and lunged at Tsuna. But even before she can injure the brunette, a katana, a gun, and a trident was on her field of vision, the katana and the trident a hair's breadth from her neck._

_"Lower your arms. You too. Misaki-chan" Tsuna said, unaffected by her behavior. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, Chrome, and Gokudera, and they reluctantly lowered their weapons. He looked at the rest of his guardians, telling them to lay off the killing intent. Then he looked at Misaki, who hesitatingly lowered her weapon. _

_ "You're right. It's presumptuous of me to speak as if I know anything. That is why I'm asking you to tell me so I would know. I'm not asking you to give me an answer right now. After all, this plan would mean that you would have to act as bait to draw Corvo, or at least his men, out. And I know how hard it is to trust someone you don't think is worth it. I know that feeling all too well from being a boss(-in-training). But I do ask that you think about it and give me an answer tomorrow. We're not going to force you into taking our side, but I can assure you that we'll help you in any way we can." Tsuna said, his eyes fixated on Misaki._

_"Why would you want to help me?" Misaki said, her voice almost a whisper._

_"Because we have a common enemy and none of us can stand innocent people being involved."Tsuna said, his eyes full of understanding. Then he continued, his eyes more somber than ever, "Because I know the feeling of losing someone important all too well."_

Xxxx

"-sa-chan. Misa-chan!" Misaki awoke with a start. One moment, she was looking at the passing scenery, and the next thing she knew, she had fallen asleep. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and looked to her friend.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked, looking at her friend, Hina. Suzumiya Hina just transferred to this school this year. Being new and friendless, Misaki approached her. The two quickly became friends because of their similarities. Though she didn't know much about Hina, that didn't stop her from being close with her. _'After all, I do have some secrets of my own.' _

"We're here. Come on. Everybody's already out." Hina said, tugging her best friend.

She knew they were going to a rich person's house. She knew to expect to see a grand mansion. But what she saw resembled more of a castle than a mansion. She stared, her mouth slightly open. She looked at the rest of her classmates. All of them have similar expressions of amazement (even Nezu is openly gaping at the sight in front of him. Never had he dreamed that he will get to step inside such a grand place). Her gaze passed towards Tsuna and his group, who didn't seem fazed at the sight in front of them (why would they? They'll be living there). On the contrary, they looked nostalgic, as if recalling fond memories. Tsuna felt her gaze and looked at her. He gave her a small smile, and Misaki immediately looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Good morning, everyone." The voice of a man boomed through the gaping crowd. "On behalf of the staff, we are glad you're able to get here safe." The man, wearing a butler's attire, scanned the class, his eyes lingering just for a moment to Tsuna's group, then he continued.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, and I'm the head butler for the Vongola Manor. Unfortunately, my master is unavailable to greet you as of the moment as he is out for a business meeting. But he will be returning this evening to join you for dinner. So in behalf of my master and the rest of the staff, I welcome you to the Vongola Manor."

* * *

**Author's note: For those who know where I got the name Sebastian Michaelis, kudos to you. I can't think of any other name so I used that name. I'm sorry if the chapter is a little bit crappy. Wasn't able to review the document thoroughly cause I'm writing this in my spare time (which is scarce, by the way). If you find any mistakes or any unclear details, please tell me. I greatly appreciate it. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Breakfast

**Author's note: Hiya, minna-san! I'm back from the land of the dead. I would have posted this chapter much earlier but I kinda suffered a little bit of writer's block due to a lot of schoolwork that I have to accomplish. I really am sorry for not being able to update, but now I'm back (*does happy dance). I'm currently on a short break from school so I'll do my best to finish as many chapters as I can.**

**Also, I would like to apologize for the slight OOC moment of Tsuna and Hibari (especially Hibari), but that was how I envisioned it to be. Cause Tsuna's gotta grow some spine of his own, since he's under Reborn's tutelage (you know what they say. You take after the people you're always associated with). Tsuna will be more of a boss here rather the wimpy Dama-Tsuna (not that I hate that Tsuna. It's just that, here, he's more mature and more aware of his responsibilities). And as for questions regarding Sebastian, though his name was borrowed from Kuroshitsuji, he will just be a normal (as normal as Vongola can be) butler here. He's like Sebby-chan, but at the same time, not like him (I'm not making sense right now, am I? Blame my fever. I can't think straight right now).**

**On another note, I have a lot of plot bunnies currently in my plot bunny farm. Once I manage to finish writing one, I'll let you guys know :)**

**Personally, I kinda don't like the way I wrote this chapter so I apologize in advance. I apologize for the crappiness, since I have a slight fever when I wrote this. Please do point out mistakes and questionable things.**

**for the legends:**

texts like this = **normal narration/conversation**

_texts like this = _**thoughts**

_"texts like this enclosed with double quotation" = _**conversations in Italian**

_'texts like this enclosed in single quotation or just italized' = _**thoughts**

**Now, I present to you the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. For the short amount of time I have been gone, KHR!'s ownership is still Amano Akira's.**

* * *

If the exterior of the manor managed to set their mouths agape, the interior of the manor managed to drop their jaws. There's rich, there's _filthy _rich, and the there's _Vongola-style _rich. Sure, they have seen some form of extravagance in their lives, but none of what their past experiences prepared them for what they saw on their mini tour.

The first floor of the mansion gave off a traditional Italian feel with a touch of modern-ness. Antique furniture decorated the place, some of which even dating back to Vongola Primo's time. Intricate paintings decorate the halls, depicting various landscapes and sceneries. They checked various rooms lining the first floor, with Sebastian rattling off various facts and details regarding the rooms. They marveled at the interior of the rooms, each giving off a different feel in accordance to its purpose. They ooh-ed and ahh-ed at each information Sebastian gave them, absorbing everything given to them in wonder and amazement. Who knew that the prestigious Vongola Corp has a unique history.

"With the intention of protecting the townsfolk from oppression and tyranny, Vongola Primo founded the Vongola as a vigilante group, with his best friend and five others serving as his stewards," Sebastian said as he led the students toward the dining hall for a late breakfast.

"Each of the stewards, or as the Vongola puts it, Guardians, are named after the weathers of the sky. The Six Guardians are: Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, and Sun. The Boss takes the title of Sky, as it envelops all of its weathers under its care. Yes? Do you have a question?" Sebastian said, addressing the hand that shot up.

"Um, why are they named after weathers?" the student asked the question everybody thought.

"Hmm…" Sebastian said, pondering the question. Any answer he will give will be crucial as it will plummet the students deeper in the mafia world (though said students have absolutely no idea that they have any involvement with the mafia).

"That's because Vongola Primo really loved the sky. That's why he used the Sky to refer to his Guardians." Reborn said, speaking up from behind the students, Tsuna and his family behind the hitman. In all their humble thoughts, they would rather be somewhere else rather than wasting their time with the tour, seeing that they know the layout of the mansion and everything behind its doors (more like they were tortured by a certain sadistic hitman to memorize the entirety of the manor as if their lives depended on it… Scratch that. Because their lives really depended on it).

"But why Guardians? Isn't Vongola a company?" Another student asked, having missed Sebastian's explanation of Vongola's roots.

"Because Vongola started out as a vigilante group." _Truth. _"Just think of the Guardians as the board of directors or something." _Slightly true. After all, each of the Guardians have a duty to uphold._

"When did Vongola become a company?"

"The Vongola started to venture to business during the time of Vongola Setto." Sebastian said.

"Eh… So Vongola remained a vigilante group before it became a company…" One student mused. Sebastian ignored the remark. Any slip up on his part would lead to a disaster beyond his control.

"We're here. Please sit wherever you please." Sebastian said. At his words, the students began to group with their friends and sat wherever they pleased. Once everyone was seated, he continued.

"Our chefs prepared the dishes to the best of their abilities. To give you a more deeper Italian experience, our chefs have prepared an Italian breakfast. We do hope it will be to your liking."

"Uhm, Mister Sebastian," one hand meekly went up.

"Yes, my lady?" Sebastian asked, regarding the hand with practiced ease.

"Um, you said that Don Timoteo's heir is here in Italy. Will he be joining us?" the female student said.

"Unfortunately, the Decimo is busy with a lot of things, hence, he will not be joining us. But rest assured that you'll get to meet him during the Inheritance ceremony." Sebastian said, smiling at the student, who, in turn, blushed at the butler's smile.

Sebastian made especially sure not to glance towards Tsuna and his guardians. He had been informed that there is a spy in the midst of the seemingly ordinary students. It would not do to give out information, no matter how subtle, to the enemy. No matter how one looks like, a person should regard his enemy with care. Who knows what they have in their sleeves.

"Now, if there are no more queries, please do enjoy your late breakfast. Once you are done, I will show you to your quarters." Sebastian said, bowing slightly to the students. At his cue, the students began digging in, giving an exclamation of praise here and there.

Sebastian approached Tsuna's seat and poured the brunette tea.

"Good morning, young master. How was your flight?" Sebastian said, making small talk.

"It was nice, though a little bit draining." Tsuna said, smiling at the butler as he accepted his cup with thanks.

"That is nice to hear. Allow me to escort you to your quarters once breakfast is over." Sebastian said, smiling back at the brunette.

"Please do. That will be much appreciated." Tsuna said.

"Well then, please excuse me." Sebastian said, bowing slightly at Tsuna and excused himself.

Tsuna lifted his cup, intending to drink his tea. But attached to the bottom of the cup is a small slip of paper. Curiosity winning him over, Tsuna plucked the slip out and read the words it contains.

_'A spy is in your midst.' _

Tsuna frowned, pondering over what Sebastian said in his note.

_'A spy is in your midst… I haven't told him about Misaki yet, so who informed him? Is it another person?' _Tsuna thought, not noticing that he had been staring into space.

"Tsuna-sama, is everything alright?" Gokudera asked, noticing his boss' silence.

"Yeah, Tsuna. You look like you have a lot going on inside your head." Yamamoto added, noticing the brunette's distress.

"Ah. No. Nothing. I was just wondering about what Sebastian said. I haven't told him about Misaki yet so I'm not sure who is he talking about." Tsuna said, glancing at Misaki, who sat on the far side of the table.

"Did you two called here before we landed?" he continued, still adamant to knowing more of the subject. After all, he's the next mafia boss and he has civilians in his turf. And as Reborn taught him on how to be a responsible boss, he needs to make sure that the safety of those around him, no matter how much of an ass they are (take Mochida for example) and no matter what they've done to them (like what Osamu and Kentaro, and partially Nezu, did to him). _'A boss should take care of his subordinates,' _Reborn constantly pounded that in his head. Though in this scenario, the subordinates are just his regular classmates (who, Tsuna muses, wouldn't want to be a subordinate to Vongola Decimo once they found out that the Decimo is actually their Dame-Tsuna), he is still responsible for their safety and well-being (and also because he wants to avoid the paperwork entailed should anything happen to them. He has way too much work in his hands and he doesn't need any more, thank you very much).

"No. Did you call the manor, Baseball idiot?" Gokudera asked, glancing at his fellow guardian.

"Nope. And I doubt Senpai and Hibari did." Yamamoto said, munching on his breakfast.

"Reborn?" Tsuna asked, turning to the hitman in front of him.

"I'm busy babysitting. Do you think I had enough time to make a phone call?" Reborn said, sipping his espresso.

"Says the one who looks like an elementary school student…" Tsuna muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Dame-Tsuna? Are you begging me for more training?" Reborn said, flashing his Leon gun.

"Nope, didn't say anything." Tsuna said, raising his hands in surrender.

"But in all seriousness," the brunette said, dismissing the light hearted atmosphere, "who could have informed the manor? We were all too preoccupied to actually call here…"

"Excuse me, young master, would you like some more tea?" Sebastian said, approaching Tsuna holding a tea pot in his hands.

"Hmm… Yes, please." Tsuna said albeit absent mindedly. Sebastian reached for Tsuna's cup and as he did so, he spoke.

"The early morning mist was quite thick today. Luckily, it cleared up when young masters arrived. But I think a storm is brewing, thought I don't think it will pour down any time soon." Sebastian said, setting Tsuna's filled cup.

"Heh… Is that so?" Tsuna said, picking up his cup and taking a sip.

"Yes, it is so." Sebastian said, smiling at the brunette. He then excused himself to attend to the other students.

"Is it just me or was Sebastian hinting something?" Tsuna said, setting his cup down.

"Yeah. I think Sebastian was saying something but I don't get it. Hahaha." Yamamoto said, scratching his head.

"Baka-Tsuna, Sebastian was conveying a message. Looks like you still need more training if you weren't able to decipher even a simple message like that." Reborn said, smirking at the opportunity to tor-teach his student.

"I know he was trying to say something. I just didn't know what he was talking about." The brunette said.

"Baka-Tsuna, what Sebastian was saying is that Mukuro came back early this morning and that he probably left a little while before we arrived. He might have been the one who gave Sebastian the information that there was a spy in the midst of your classmates."

"Kufufufu. As observant as always, Arcobaleno." The voice of the other Mist guardian erupted around the dining hall. The students paused from eating and looked around the area, looking for the source of the voice. Tsuna just sighed, both in exasperation and relief that his Cloud Guardian chose to eat breakfast at the privacy of his room.

Suddenly, without anyone noticing his entrance, Mukuro strode into the dining hall, taking note of all the students currently gathered, his eyes, heterochromatic in color, briefly glancing past one student before it settled to Tsuna and his company.

"Kufufufu. What do we have here? How come I wasn't told that we have visitors? I would have welcomed them warmly." Mukuro said, striding towards his place at the table.

"Young masters, this is Rokudo Mukuro. He's ah… A resident at Vongola manor." Sebastian said, introducing Mukuro to the class.

"Kufufufu. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I do hope we all get along. I am quite sorry to intrude so suddenly in the middle of your breakfast. I do hope you'd allow me to join though I might have been a little late." Mukuro said, quickly glancing at Tsuna, who simply ignored Mukuro. Gokudera, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to throw a fit regarding the male Mist Guardian's antics but held it in, knowing that it will not do to be suddenly acquainted to a resident of the manor they're supposedly visiting for the first time.

"Please do." Sebastian said, bowing slightly at the newly arrived male.

"Kufufu. Thank you." Mukuro said, taking his seat next to Chrome. Sebastian immediately poured Mukuro tea as he gestured towards another butler to bring in Mukuro's breakfast.

Tsuna forced himself to finish hi breakfast, his intuition sending him a message that something is amiss. First was Sebastian's announcement regarding a spy being in their midst. Then Mukuro's sudden barging in the middle of their breakfast (but then again, even on a normal, day-to-day basis, the pineapple's presence always manages to unnerve him, especially if the pineapple is placed in the same room as the skylark). Just who is this spy? And who is that spy connected to?

Gokudera tapped his boss' shoulder, causing the brunette to almost jump out of his seat due to being surprised.

"Tsuna-sama, are you okay?" Gokudera asked, fussing over his boss.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that, Hayato-kun. Guess I was just thinking too much." Tsuna said scratching his head. "What is it?"

"Mukuro said he has something urgent he needs to talk to you about after breakfast." Gokudera said, whispering the message in his boss' ear.

"Regarding what?" Tsuna frowned. Usually, Mukuro had to be dragged by Chrome to report to the brunette. But now, the male illusionist voluntarily approached Tsuna, even to the point of disrupting their breakfast.

"It's about the spy…"

* * *

**Author's note: Again, I do apologize for the suckiness of my writing for this chapter and for its annoying length. Once I'm over my fever, I'll do my best to improve my writing. Please do point out errors and such. Your reviews are always welcome. Now, I gotta sleep this fever away. Ciao for now.**


	12. Plans

**Author's notes: I'm back, and fever free. Thank you all so much for your good wishes on my health. I do hope you're all doing great. I would like to apologize for the late update. I was thinking over how to write this chapter, and this is what I came up with (please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me). And I would also like to state that my updates are now indefinite (don't worry. I'll still update when I can, promise). This is because I'm REALLY busy with real life (school, music, family, school, music, social life, school, etc). I do hope you all understand.**

**And I would like to thank all the reviewers and subscribers for your constant support. Love you all guys to bits and pieces.**

**Now, without further ado (and since I have to go to class now), I present the next chapter. Again, should there be anything not clear or should there be mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.  
**

**for the legends:**

texts like this = **normal narration/conversation**

_texts like this = _**thoughts**

_"texts like this enclosed with double quotation" = _**conversations in Italian**

_'texts like this enclosed in single quotation or just italized' = _**thoughts**

**DISCLAIMER: The usual. Don't own KHR!**

* * *

Aside from Mukuro's entrance, the remainder of the class' breakfast was uneventful. The tiredness brought about by the flight caught up with the students soon after they finished breakfast. There were stifled yawns here and there, but they persevered to stay awake. Reboyama-sensei said that they'll have some sort of a lecture and "anyone who falls asleep will be mercilessly sho-reprimanded." So they tried their best to stay awake despite the tiredness of their bodies. As per the instruction of Sebastian, the students grouped themselves into five, with all the members of the groups all of the same gender.

"I will be showing you where you'll stay for the duration of your trip. I will return by noon to fetch you for lunch. Afterwards, as per the instruction of _Signore _Reboyama, I will escort young masters to their lessons." Sebastian said, leading the groups to the second level of the manor where the rooms are located. At the last part of the butler's statement, the students groaned, but knew better than to outright complain. Though the appearance of their Reboyama-sensei is that of an elementary student, they can't help but feel that their sensei is more than what meets the eye (and that his threats sound so real, they would rather not risk their sensei's wrath).

Nonetheless, they agreed. At least, they'll have time to rest, even just for a bit. They went up to the second level of the manor where the quarters are located. Like with what he did when they were in the first level, Sebastian talked of facts and details concerning the various rooms located at their level.

"Aside for the sleeping quarters, the second level also contains most of the offices for Vongola Corp members as well as various reference rooms and conference rooms. As early as now, I would like to tell everybody that the west wing is strictly prohibited. Anyone caught in that area will be severely punished by _Signore _Reboyama and _Signore _Hibari Kyoya," Sebastian said as he led the students to the east wing of the second level where the general sleeping quarters for guests are located. At the last part of his statement, the students shivered at the picture of crossing their prefect.

"The north wing, however, are accessible to all, but only for certain hours," Sebastian continued, leading the students further in the east wing. "Anybody caught outside of their rooms after 9 in the evening will be thoroughly reprimanded. The north wing houses the conference rooms as well as various recreational rooms for your leisure."

Sebastian paused in front of a hall with doors on both sides and faced the students.

"Will each group pick out their own rooms? Ladies on the rooms on the left side, the gentlemen on the right side. Rest assured, all rooms have the same amenities and furniture. Your things will be taken to your rooms once every group has chosen their rooms. And as a reminder, I will come pick you up at 12:30 in the afternoon so best be ready by then." Sebastian said.

The groups followed Sebastian's instruction and picked their own rooms. Tsuna, who was silently observing the students, memorized where each student (and teacher, in Nezu's case) are roomed, his other family members doing the same thing as their boss. Reborn smirked, though unnoticed. His students are really growing. Once every student was inside a room, Tsuna and his Guardians, with the addition of Kyoko, Hana, and Haru, led by Sebastian, turned around and went to the west wing of the floor and into the Decimo's office.

"_What's the schedule for today, Sebastian?_" Tsuna said in Italian, taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat hanger. His guardians (sans Hibari, which Tsuna is thankful. With Mukuro present, the two will most likely to destroy his office in less than five minutes) sat on the couches adorning the brunette's office. Reborn, on the other hand, sat on the chair in front of the young don's desk.

"_Don Cavallone is expected to arrive at 3 in the afternoon,_" Sebastian began as he poured tea for all the occupants of the room. "_The Ninth is expected to return at 5 in the afternoon. Since young masters just arrived, there are no currently scheduled meetings today. But there are documents needed to be reviewed and signed by the end of the day._"

"Hmm… Is that so…" Tsuna said, going through all the documents. He internally sighed in relief that the stack is lesser than his previous workload. "_By the way, any news regarding Shimon and the Millefiore?_"

_"As of the moment, there are no news from both Shimon and Millefiore famiglias," _Sebastian said.

_"I see. Will that be all?" _Tsuna said, crossing his arms across his desk.

_"Yes. That is all, young master." _Sebastian said, slightly bowing.

_"I see. Thank you, Sebastian. Please keep a sharp eye on the students. You are dismissed. Oh, and please summon Kyo-san here. Tell him I sent for him." _Tsuna said, dismissing Sebastian with a smile on his face. Sebastian bowed and excused himself.

"So, Mukuro, your mission report?" Tsuna said, holding out his hand expectantly for the said report.

"What? No, 'Welcome back, Mukuro. How was the mission? Would you like some tea?' Really now, Tsunayoshi. When did you become this cold?" Mukuro said, handing over his report.

"Welcome back, Mukuro? How was the mission? Would you like some tea?" Tsuna dead-panned, his eyes scanning the report Mukuro handed out. Mukuro smiled at the brunette, though a little bit strained and replied,

"It was easy to track the family involved in the drug trafficking incident, since they don't seem to be keeping it too much of a secret to begin with. Though I suggest you do something about the accommodations. You should know by now that I HATE pineapples. Do you know what they served me for dessert? They served me pineapples. Can you believe that? Pineapples for dessert. Pine-freaking-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. You hate pineapples. But that is not enough reason for you to cast an illusion to the poor attendant." Tsuna said, still scanning the paper. In all honesty, he arranged for that 'pineapple incident' (as he so dubbed in his head) as a way to payback at his Mist Guardian for all the paperwork he cost him. Childish, but at least he got his revenge.

"How do you even know that?" Mukuro said, mortified by the revelation.

"Mukuro, in case you haven't noticed, I'm your _Boss, _no matter how much you and I hate it. And as your boss, I receive intelligence reports as well as billing statements concerning your activities during missions. And just a few days ago, I received intel that you've traumatized your room attendant and the chef of the hotel you're staying in. And with that intel came a billing statement for the psychiatric rehabilitation of said persons involved. And that is on top of the billing statement that came in with the cost of repairs for the buildings that you have destroyed, where in fact, there shouldn't be anything that needs to be destroyed apart from the drug dealers and their base of operations. And may I remind you that cost for damage repairs are not cheap. And that goes the same for all of you," At this, Tsuna swept his eyes across all of his guardians, glaring slightly at them. The Guardians shifted uncomfortably under the glare, guilty of the charges pressed on them.

"At this rate, I might have to deduct damage costs to your paycheck. Seriously guys, be a dear and stop making a ruckus every time you go out for missions. Don't give me more paperwork than I already have. Especially you, Mukuro. You and Kyoya are the biggest contributors to the ever increasing pile of abomination on my desk." Tsuna ranted, getting the heavy feeling of the bills he has to pay off his chest. It felt light, Tsuna mused, to vent out his anger, even if only through words. Across him, Reborn smirked under the shadow of his fedora. Seeing his student riled up always serve to entertain him.

"Anything else you want to say, Tsuna?" Reborn said, his gaiety present in his tone.

"Mukuro, you made a mistake in the format of your report. How many time do I have to tell you to follow the format I gave you? Kindly submit a properly formatted document the next time you pass a report." Tsuna said, closing the folder and putting it on top of the pile. At that moment, the door to his office opened, revealing a not-so-pleasant looking Hibari.

"What do you want, Omnivore?" Hibari said, glaring daggers at the brunette.

"Good. Now that we're all here, let's move on to more serious matters." Tsuna said, ignoring the skylark's intense glare. "Mukuro, your verbal report regarding the drug trafficking mission I sent you."

"Based from the leads that I got, and from the information gathered by our intel, the group involved with the drug trafficking is working for Ressutana familgia. As we all know, there have been reports of Ressutana stirring up trouble concerning drug trafficking and arms dealing. The group we marked was having their base of operations in the outskirts of Pavia. The group was turned over to the police and their base of operations are destroyed. All drugs and drug-related paraphernalia are all destroyed. Another thing I discovered on my mission is that the group is supplying arms to a certain familgia. And not just any arms, but arms that are powered by dying will flames. I brought back a sample for our mechanics to analyze. The rest of the weapons and their blueprints have been destroyed, except for the blueprints of the sample weapons I brought with me. Details concerning the arms dealing are included in the written report. That is all." Mukuro narrated.

"I see. Good work bringing a sample of their weapons," Tsuna said, taking up again the folder containing Mukuro's report. "What family are they supplying weapons to?"

"Corvo." Mukuro said, letting that one name ring out in the entirety of the room.

"…Excuse me?" Tsuna said, incredulous at the name his male Mist guardian dropped.

"Corvo. Ressutana is supplying large amount of arms to Corvo. I even went to Corvo's base of operations and performed an undercover mission to verify the validity of the transaction. The transaction is real. It seems that they're supplying Corvo's men with enough arms for a thousand person army. It's also in that undercover mission that I found out about the spy." Mukuro explained.

"Now that you mention it, who is the spy?" Tsuna said, lookind at Mukuro warily.

"It's…"

* * *

"Ne, ne, Misa-chan. Isn't this nice?" Hina said, bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Huh? Oh, yes. It's nice. I've never seen anything as extravagant as this." Misaki said, gesturing to the room and its amenities. Hina frowned, as if sensing distress from her best friend.

"Ne, what's wrong Misa-chan? You've been out of sorts ever since we arrived here." Hina said, sitting beside Misaki.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. I guess I'm just overwhelmed, that's all." Misaki said, trying to reassure her friend. She can't tell her. Or maybe she can. Should she tell her? Should she tell her about her sister? Should she tell her about the mafia? Should she tell her about the conversation she had with Sawada Tsunayoshi? Should she open her heart and trust Hina-chan? Hina, noticing Misaki's inner conflict, stared at her for some time, and took Misaki's hands into hers, looked deeply in her eyes, and said,

"Misa-chan, you do know that you can always tell me anything, right? You do know that I'll always be with you, right? I may not be able to help you, or give you advice most of the time, but I'll always listen, okay?"

Misaki can't hold it in any longer, the pain brought about by the knowledge that her precious younger sister is in danger, and the confusion brought about by not knowing what to do, was becoming too much for her. Her lower lip trembled, her eyes stung with tears, she hugged Hina, and sobbed. Because it's the only thing she can do at the moment: seek a momentary solace from the pain and confusion brought by the world. Hina relented, rubbing soothing circles on her friend's back and calming her by just being there for the distressed girl.

* * *

_Back in Tsuna's office_

"So that's how it is, huh? There's not too much information concerning the spy, huh?" Tsuna said, his chin resting on his intertwined hands, "This is becoming too troublesome…"

"Suck it up, Dame-Tsuna, and be a responsible boss." Reborn said, berating his student for his display of distress.

"In case you haven't noticed, Reborn, it's hard to "suck it up" when innocent people are involved. Why, oh why in Primo's name, did it have to be this complicated? Why did it have to be me?" Tsuna said, banging his head on his desk. Reborn, ticked off by his student's antic, procured a Leon mallet and hit his student with it (luckily, the force of impact did not destroy the young boss' desk. Or maybe it was the fact that the said boss made sure to have nearly indestructible furniture in his office due to his guardians' incessant destructive tendencies).

"Stop whining, Dame-Tsuna. It can't be helped. We must deal with the problem before people can be further involved." Reborn said, as if he did not just hit Tsuna with a mallet.

"Did you really have to hit me?" Tsuna said, rubbing the spot where the Leon mallet connected.

"You were being annoying." Reborn shrugged.

"More like you're being sadistic…" Tsuna muttered. Before the hitman can do anything, Tsuna faced the people in his room.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, Chrome, Hana-chan, I'm assigning you to look out for Misaki-chan. Monitor every move she'll make. You may split into groups so that you can monitor her more closely. Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun, Onii-san, I'm assigning you three to support them. I know she has someone with her to keep an eye out for her, but it's best to be prepared should she try anything unexpected. Mukuro, observe the students with Kyo-san, especially the spy. It wouldn't do to have something slip by under our nose. Also, make use of every available intel to gather news on our enemies' movements. Something tells me that they're preparing to launch a large-scale war. Reborn, I know I don't need to tell you what to do, but for formalities' sake, contact our allied familigias and inform them of what we've discussed. Let's do our best to be prepared so that we'll avoid casualties. Any questions?" Tsuna said, falling into his boss mode.

"Tsuna-sama, if it's not rude to ask and not that I doubt your judgment and their ability, but why assign the girls to watch over the target?" Gokudera asked.

"Because, I've been informed by some hitman that we're going to have a field day on Monday. Meaning, we'll be out in the cities. And it would be weird if you, Takeshi-kun and Onii-san suddenly hanged around Misaki-chan. And it would draw too much attention if you guys keep following her around. So at least with the girls, they have more than enough reason to stick with her 'cause they're, well, girls." Tsuna explained. Facing the girls, he added,

"I trust your judgment on this. Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan, Haru, this will be the first official assignment that I will give you. Please do it to the best of your abilities. I know that we've trained you, and it's not that we don't trust you, but should anything happen, do not attempt to try anything on your own. It wouldn't do if we're careless, even if for one bit. Always make sure that you have a back-up, and do not hesitate to contact us. Also make sure to inform us where you are so we can easily get to you. Understood?"

"Yes." The three addressed said.

"Good. All of you are to report to me. Anything else?" Tsuna said, glancing at his companions. When no one reacted, he said, "I take it that there are no questions."

"Hn. Who knew you have it in you to be so commanding?" Reborn said, smirking at his students.

"Shaddap, Reborn. Just when I try to be cool, you always ruin it." The brunette protested, but was ignored.

"Well, I did raise you, so that should have been a given." Reborn said, as if the brunette did not say anything at all.

"Mou~ You don't listen when others talk, do you?" Tsuna pouted. At this, the occupants of the room laughed (with Hibari exiting the room on his part), reveling at the bonds that they share and the home that they feel in each other's presence (though Hibari and Mukuro would have to die first before they admit that).

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of Italy…_

"I heard that Vongola intercepted you again" Don Guido said to Don Corvo from across his desk.

"Yes. But, no matter. That was the last shipment of weapons anyways. Even without those, the plan will still succeed." Don Corvo said nonchalantly.

"How's your informant?" Don Guido asked.

"She just landed here in Italy. I'll be meeting with her on Monday." Don Corvo said, playing with the paperweight in his palm. Don Guido chuckled darkly at the news.

"Looks like the final preparations to this play is in progress. We'd have to inform the main actor soon." Don Guido said.

"Oh yes, it will be soon enough before everything falls into place. Vongola will go down." Don Corvo said, setting the paperweight back down the desk.

* * *

**Author's note: Since I really have to go to class now, I'll make this quick. Please do let me know your thoughts and comments via your reviews. They're all much appreciated. Till next chapter. Ciao ciao (*runs to class)**


End file.
